


Pouffy Squad Universe

by Amoneko, Licialys, Maluna, Sensate13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Adenture, Home, Hufflepuff Pride, M/M, Song writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoneko/pseuds/Amoneko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licialys/pseuds/Licialys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluna/pseuds/Maluna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensate13/pseuds/Sensate13
Summary: All the Pouffys live together in a house. And they save the universes. All of them.That's it, that's the story.





	1. Welcome to the Pouffy Squad Headquarters

**Author's Note:**

> This project was done for the sake of our friends Mel, Haz, Cha and Nagy from our very own Pouffy Squad on Twitter. <3  
> First chapter is an introduction, but we'll publish a chapter for each of their birthdays (all in February) !  
> This work's been written by the members who didn't have a birthday in February ;) <3 Thanks Saki, Ax, Lu, Ju and Charlie for writing, re-reading and all of those stuff.  
> Some chapters will be written in French ! <3 (two out of five probably)

The kitchen is filled with laughter. It is not the biggest room of their hideout but it’s larger than your usual family kitchen. The walls are painted with a light sunflower yellow and the cabinets are all made of dark oak wood. There are yellow and black tiles on the wall behind the gas stove.  A big central island occupies the middle of the room : on one of its sides, there is a working surface where a lot of vegetables are currently being cut and on the other side multiple people are laughing together, sipping on different beverages and adding to the relaxed state of mind of the cold January night. 

“I just wanted to make friends with her, you know”, Haz says. He might be the youngest of them all but he knows how to make his opinion heard. 

“Right. Maybe saying ‘Harry Styles is the best human being on earth, don’t you agree’ might be a little disturbing if you’ve known the person for only ten minutes.” They all laugh at Licia’s joke. 

“Very funny”, Haz says with a smile. “No, I just said I was a One Direction fan and it looked like she instantly decided to never speak to me again. Such a snob. And  _ then _ , her friend said some shitty things.”

“What shitty things?”, Saki says, frowning. “I swear to god if they even dared to insult you, I’ll go pay them a little visit, and I might even bring my baseball bat, just in case”, she adds with a malicious smile.

“Saki, there’s no need for that, don’t worry.”

“She’s right, though, Haz. We’ll all protect you, no matter what”, Cha says. “You know that, right?”    
Haz nods and smiles. They are all over protective of each other, despite being a group of almost fifteen. They take care of each other and look out for their friends. They’re all Hufflepuffs here after all.

“How exactly do you want me to cut the peppers?”, Nagy asks around. 

“Thin stripes, as long as you can make them”, Licia answers, leaning next to Nagy, examining the cut vegetable on the working table. “Basically, exactly as Lou does, just try to follow their lead.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m a master slicer”, Lou grins. “Look at that technique. It’s years of slicing peppers. And zucchinis. And eggplants. And basically any vegetable. You’ll get around soon enough.”

“Yeah, thanks”, Nagy says. 

They hear the front door opening and closing, indicating another Pouffy came back home. And it doesn’t miss. “What’s for dinner?” 

“Ju…”, Charlie’s voice is coming from the hallway. “Can’t you at least say hello first?”

“Good evening everyone, what a  _ wonderful _ day”, Ju says, stressing every word. At the answering hellos, she adds, grinning, “What’s for dinner?”

“It’s fajitas tonight”, Axelle answers. “I just came back from a ‘Coco’ universe and I felt like eating Mexican food.”

“Great, I haven’t eaten fajitas in such a long time”, Charlie says, entering the room. “Oh my God, it’s crowded in here! Are we all here tonight?”

“Everyone is eating here, yes”, Cha answers. “Mel called and she’ll be here soon, she had an emergency at work.”

“And Saf texted me”, Saki adds. “She was leaving the library twenty minutes ago. I think she was with Jack too.”

“By the way, when is Luna supposed to finish her mission?”, Haz asks. 

“This evening I’d say? She should arrive right in time for dinner”, Nagy says smiling brightly. 

“Yes, if some of you could set the table for thirteen, that’d be great”, Licia adds, from the stove, surveying the onions as they slowly cook. 

“We’re on it,  _ Mum _ ”, Axelle says, grinning. 

“Don’t call me Mum”, Licia huffs. “Just thinking of being pregnant twelve times makes me tired.” 

Ju takes Charlie’s hand and she drags him to the door, following Axelle and Haz to their huge living room. There, you can find a big fireplace where a fire is gently burning. In front of it, is a set of small coffee tables, three large sofas, two old armchairs and multiple pouffs and large floor cushions. Along the generations so many black and yellow small pillows were added to this room that nobody could doubt it’s a Hufflepuff House. Along the walls are shelves, filled with boardgames, music albums, DVDs, and books. Some would call it work stuff, cause they need it for their missions. But this is their passion. They all love Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Voltron, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sense 8… They all have a common passion, they love to love. 

The second part of the room is taken by a long mahogany table that was already here when they the very first Squad begun to live in the house. There are many chairs around the table, but for evenings like this one, where everybody is here, they fetch chairs from their rooms.

Most of the furniture is old, coming from previous households, flea markets or simply found on the street. But they’re quite handy and together they can fix anything, so all of it is as comfortable as possible. After all, they spend a huge amount of time in this room, playing board games, reading, watching movies and series together. It’s the heart of their home and they are proud of it. 

The entrance door clacks once again and they hear footsteps coming to the living room. Saf and Jack collapse in the closest couch and sigh loudly. 

“I’m never reading another book. For like the rest of my life”, Saf says. 

“This is the smartest thing I’ve heard or read all day”, Jack mumbles. “And I’ve just spent ten hours in the library”.

“Exams coming soon?”, Charlie asks. 

“Tuesday and Wednesday next week for me”, Jack answers. 

“Tomorrow and Monday for me”, Saf adds. “I hope we don’t have new missions in between.”

“Good luck with that”, Haz says. “Is college better or worse than high school?”, he asks.

“It’s different. I mean, it’s harder because if you want to pass, you should basically work throughout the semester instead of going to the library non stop in the two weeks preceding the exams. But that depends on people I guess. Maybe you’ll find it easier”, Ju answers.

“Do you already know what you want to do after high school, Haz?”, Axelle asks. 

“I’m not sure yet”, he answers. “I have some ideas, but… I’m not sure yet.”

“Don’t worry about it”, Cha says, entering the room with Saki. “You still have time.”

“And whatever you do, we’ll support you”, the second girl adds.

This is exactly why all of them live together. For the love and the support. And maybe a little bit for the food too. 

 

* * *

 

Everybody is now sitting, but there is still an empty spot between Saki and Licia.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Luna to come back before we begin eating?”, Nagy says. 

“Don’t worry about her, honey”, Licia says. “I’ll just reheat things whenever she gets here. You should all eat while it’s still hot.”

“Speaking of hot!”, Lou says. “We made different sauces with different level of spice. Green bowl is the mildest, yellow is stronger and red bowl is the hottest.”

“Just like you”, Haz says to his friend with a wink. Everybody laughs and Lou blushes a bit. “At least that’s what Max said last week.” Here, people start whooping and cheering. 

“Shut up, you”, Lou says with a big smile on their face.

“You guys are so cute”, comes a voice from the entrance of the room. 

“Luna!”, multiple of them cheer. 

“Hey everyone”, Luna says. “Oh my god”, she adds, sitting at the table, “it feels so good to be home.” 

“Was your mission okay?”, Mel asks, frowning. “I thought you were going to a Voltron universe?” 

“Oh yeah, the mission was fine. It was yet another Klance, and I had so much fun. But I’m just so tired because I had to do their physical training with them, I dont’ know how they do all of this.”

This is the thing that unites all of them. Travel through the multiverse. In 1978, Salma Ben Omar and Rebecca Salomon invented a machine that could make people travel to and from the different existing universes. Smart as they both were, they quickly realized how much damage the machine they had created could bring. Instead of using it for their own benefit, they improved it and used the technology available at the time to design an algorithm to help others. The machine would now find discrepancies in the multiverse, diagnose them and inform them of the problem it found. 

After trying to save the multiverse by themselves for years, the two women came to the conclusion they would need help. The problems would continue on happening after all. And they wouldn’t be young forever. Hence, they had created a foundation, the Pouffy Squad Foundation. They began looking for exceptional children and teenager, with incredible empathy, strong loyalty and a high sense of friendship. 

This house is the very house where the two women invented the machine. They began making it bigger and bigger until it could welcome fifteen people. Over the years they had trained more than 50 children and teenager and the current Pouffy Squad was the fifth generation of students. They had taken their well earned retirement last summer and some members of the current Squad were supposed to become teachers when the next generation would need to be trained. 

“Were Keith and Lance already a couple when you arrived?”, Saf asks. 

“No”, Luna answers. “And I’m not sure they were going to be for a while yet. I mean, Keith was clearly aware of his sexuality and his crush, but Lance was a bit more lost.”

“Oh, what was your mission, then?”, Mel asks.

The machine created by the original member of the Pouffy Squad was sitting in the basement, constantly looking for problems in the multiverse. Once it found one, it would generate a report stating the problem, the people involved and the details they had to know before going inside said universe. Then, a soft alarm would sound, thus calling the Pouffy Squad meetings. The Squad would choose whose member they would send to take care of the mission and the Squad member would leave as soon as possible. From then on, they had a week to solve the problem, or come back. Not all problems were solvable, but over the years, they had had a lot more successes than failures. 

“I was assigned to Lance and I was supposed to prevent him and Allura from getting together. Apparently if they had been together, Lance would have lately followed Allura on a secret mission and would have been killed. So… I kind of pushed him towards Keith instead. Can you blame me ?”, she finishes, laughing.

“It looks like you had fun”, Cha says. 

“I did. Can’t wait to go on my next mission. But for now I sure would like to go to sleep”, she says, laughing. 

“Yeah, people assigned to it, please clear the table and don’t forget to put leftovers in the fridge”, Licia says. 

“ _ Yes, mum! _ ”, they say all together. 

“Don’t call me Mum”, Licia says, flushing. Clearly trying to change the subject, she adds, “Who wants to drink some herbal tea before going to sleep?” 

Multiple people raise their hands. Ju, Axelle, Saf and Mel are taking care of the plates, because they’re on cleaning duty tonight. The others either go sit in the sofas and armchairs or go to their room to get some sleep. 

And that’s the way an usual evening goes at the Pouffy Squad Headquarters. 

  
  



	2. Mel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel est sur le point de rentrer de Londres.  
> Quelles nouvelles aventures l'attendent ?

Le Pouffy Squad rassemblait en ce premier jour du mois de février tous ses membres. Enfin, tous ses membres excepté la reine de la journée. En effet Mel revenait aujourd’hui de son voyage à Londres, où elle avait eu l’occasion d’assister à la représentation d’une des «  freaking meilleures comédies musicales au monde avec freaking Lin Manuel Miranda ! » Enfin c’est comme ça que la décrivait Saki, qui se morfondait dans sa jalousie même si elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s’empêcher d’être heureuse pour son amie.

“Elle a tout de même sacrément de chance notre petite Mel," commenta une énième fois Saki.

“Je crois qu’on a compris au bout d’un moment," rétorqua Cha en levant les yeux au ciel, “Concentre-toi plutôt sur ces ballons.”

En effet, tous les membres du Pouffy Squad s’activaient aux préparatifs de la fête surprise pour l’anniversaire de Mel. Ainsi, Cha et Saki s’occupaient de gonfler les ballons noirs et jaunes qui se comptaient par centaines dans la pièce principale du QG du Pouffy Squad. Lili, Lu et Ju s’affairaient à la préparation des gâteaux et Jack et Saf recouvraient la pièce de banderoles et confettis.

Soudain, les premières notes de Kiwi de Harry Styles retentirent dans toute la maison, à un niveau sonore discutable.

“Désolé, désolé c’était seulement à 75% voulu !” cria Haz de sa chambre à l’étage.

Toute la maisonnée s’était rassemblée en vitesse dans la chambre du benjamin, inquiet que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivé. Iels poussèrent tou.te.s un soupir de soulagement à la vue de Lou et Haz allongé.e.s négligemment sur le sol, devant l’ordinateur sur lequel Youtube faisait tourner à plein régime la playlist One Direction préférée d’Harry.

“Je sais qu’on vous a demandé de vous occuper de la musique, mais si le son est aussi fort Mel l’entendra sûrement depuis l’aéroport," réprimanda gentiment Saf, qui avait une guirlande jaune et noire autour du cou en guise d’écharpe.

Les deux malfaiteurs échangèrent un regard espiègle avant de dire d’une même voix un petit “Désolé.e.s” loin d’être convaincant.

“Est-ce qu’Axelle et Charlie sont revenu.e.s du supermarché ?”, demanda Lou alors qu’iels étaient tou.te.s en train de descendre les escaliers.

“Non,” répondit Ju, “mais regardez la photo que Charlie vient de m’envoyer," dit-elle en rigolant. Sur le selfie, on pouvait voir Charlie et Axelle avec deux grands sourires, un caddie plein de bières, de cidre, et autres bouteilles d’alcool et de soft.

“De toute façon, Haz n’a que 14 ans et toi 16 Lou. Vous n’êtes pas _vraiment_ censé.e.s boire d’alcool, n’est-ce-pas ?”, dit Lili avec un sourire moqueur.

“C’est vrai ça," renchérit Saki après un léger clin d’oeil à Lili, “Que dirait Sarah si elle apprenait que les doyennes laissent les petit.e.s Pouffy se bourrer la gueule?” En entendant le nom de leur entraîneuse, Lou et Harry firent la grimace.

“C’est un peu hypocrite je trouve," dit Cha. “Surtout quand on sait que Lili a pris sa première cuite à 15 ans, ici-même, et qu’à l’époque, c’était Sarah votre doyenne.”

Lili eut la bienséance de rougir affreusement. “N’en parlons plus. Ce soir, on fait la fête. Tou.te.s ensemble," finit-elle avec le sourire.

“Bonsoir," dit Nagy en rentrant dans le salon, coupant court aux discussions précédentes.

“Nagy, mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là, tu n’étais pas censée aller chercher Mel ?”, s’étonna Lu.

“Si, si, t’inquiète pas. Je passais juste vérifier que tout se passait bien ici et que vous étiez prêt.e.s pour la surprise. Son avion atterrit dans 25 minutes, donc je serai de retour avec elle dans une heure, maximum.”

“Ici, tout est prêt !”, s’exclama Jack. “On n’attend plus qu’elle.”

“Génial. J’y vais alors," dit Nagy en renfermant la porte derrière elle.

A peine était-elle sortie de la maison qu’une douce alarme se mit à retentir. Sans prendre trop le temps de réfléchir, iels se précipitèrent tou.te.s à la cave pour voir quelle mission la Machine avait à leur confier. Saf fut la première à arriver, et elle se mit à éclater de rire en lisant le papier. Puis elle le passa à Jack, qui le passa à Lou et le rire se propagea.

Quand Cha eut enfin le papier dans les mains, elle rigola : “On dirait bien qu’elle ne va même pas avoir le temps de défaire ses bagages.”

* * *

 Mel ouvrit la porte du QG du Pouffy Squad en racontant _gaiement_ son voyage à Nagy.

“Si tu avais vu ça ! Anthony Ramos est tellement magnifique ! Et je pourrais donner ma vie pour Ana Nogueira ! J’ai jamais autant fangirlé de ma vie, j’en ai encore des frissons.”

Sa comparse l’écoutait déblatérer ses paroles à un débit difficilement soutenable, un doux sourire aux lèvres à la fois dû à la joie de son amie mais également à la surprise qui attendait celle-ci.

“... le Big Ben était vraiment magnifique et sous la neige ça rendait encore mieux ! J’ai pris des milliers de photos il faut que je montre ça à tout le…”

Mel, perdue dans son euphorie, n’avait pas remarqué le silence de mort qui régnait dans la maison. C’est seulement lorsqu’elle alluma la lumière de la pièce à vivre qu’elle s’en rendit compte.

“Joyeux anniversaire Mel !”, retentirent en choeur les voix de toute la petite tribu, qui avait surgi des quatre coins de la pièce. Le lancer de serpentin qui accompagnait leur cri formait comme une pluie de toutes les couleurs sur Mel.

La jeune femme eut un sursaut de surprise à la vue de tous.tes ses ami.e.s rassemblé.e.s pour elle, entouré.e.s de ballons et gâteaux, tous et toutes arborant un de ces ridicules chapeaux coniques.

Nagy franchit la porte à son tour et, prenant la Pouffy dans ses bras, lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire.

“Câlin de groupe !” s’écria alors Ju, précédemment cachée derrière le sofa avec Charlie, et tou.te.s s'élancèrent en direction de la reine du jour en une étreinte collective.

“Merci tout le monde,” s’émerveilla Mel, la larme à l’oeil, “J’en avais complètement oublié mon anniversaire, ça me fait tellement plaisir !”

“Oh Choupette, c’est à nous que ça fait plaisir !” répondit Lili.  “Et puis arrête de pleurer, c’est un jour de fête aujourd’hui !”

“Tu serais peut être un peu plus convaincante si tu n’étais pas toi-même sur le point de fondre en larmes,” se moqua gentiment Lou.

Tou.te.s éclatèrent de rire à la remarque de leur adelphe de coeur.

Saki se fraya un chemin jusqu’à son amie, surexcitée et faisant tomber quelques verres en plastiques au passage.

“Alors, c’était comment ? Dis-moi tout ! T’as pris des photos du cast au moins ? Des vidéos peut-être ? Dis-moi que tu as filmé !”

“Bien sûr que j’ai des photos ! Mon appareil ne me lâche jamais et je n'aurais certainement pas manqué l’occasion d’immortaliser ce moment ! Quant aux vidéos… Je pourrai te laisser les voir si tu es sage," répondit la jeune fille, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

“Mais je suis la sagesse incarnée voyons !”

“Mais oui, on le sait tous” intervint Jack. “Bon, c’est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais est-ce-que tu pourrais nous parler de ton voyage après avoir soufflé tes bougies ? Parce que je n’ai pas mangé depuis ce matin exprès pour laisser de la place pour le gâteau et je meurs de faim.”

“Tu es d’un dramatisme...”, se moqua Lu.

“Pour le coup je suis d’accord avec lui, je suis affamée.” Et c’est avec l’intervention de Cha que tou.te.s décidèrent de se mettre à table, après que Mel ait soufflé ses bougies.

* * *

Les restes de gâteau et des verres à moitié pleins jonchaient la pièce. Tou.te.s étaient repus, ayant pu profiter des talents culinaires de Ju, Lu et Lili.  
Lili et Haz chantaient maintenant en l’honneur de Mel un joli duo à l'ukulélé et à la guitare.

 

“ _Hey, yeah, yeah!_ ”, commença à chanter Lili.

“ _I’m down for the count_

_And I’m drownin’ in ‘em_ ," reprirent les Pouffy.

“ _My life is gon’ be fine cuz Eliza’s in it_ ," Haz continua.

“ _I look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit,_ _  
_ _I’m_ ," commença Lili, puis elle laissa le Squad finir.

“ _Down for the count,_

_And I’m drownin’ in ‘em._

_In New York, you can be a new man…_

_In New York, you can be a new man…_

_In New York, you can be a new man…_ ”

“ _[Helpless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91QVn14sofI) _," termina Haz.

 

Les applaudissements firent écho aux dernières notes, accompagnées des rires des habitants de la pièce.

“Encore merci tout le monde, ça me fait tellement plaisir.”

“Et c’est pas fini, on a une dernière surprise pour toi.” Sur ces belles paroles, Axelle tendit à la jeune femme une simple feuille de papier, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

“Ah, j’étais pas au courant de ça moi," s’étonna Nagy.

“Ça vient juste d’arriver," expliqua Saf, ”Et on s’est dit que c’était un signe des dieux.”

Le petit clin d’oeil que la jeune marocaine lui fit l’incita à se dépêcher de lire le papier que ses ami.e.s lui tendaient.

“C’est pas possible,” s’émerveilla-t-elle, “Je vais sérieusement dans le Riordanverse ?!”

* * *

Mel ouvrit les yeux sur une pièce qui semblait être sa chambre. Bien que ce ne soit pas sa première mission, la sensation était toujours aussi étrange. Précédemment entourée de tou.te.s ses ami.e.s, elle se retrouvait maintenant seule, entourée de ses photos et posters de Hamilton. Alors qu’elle étudiait son environnement, cherchant des différences inexistantes avec sa chambre d’origine, elle remarqua qu’une lumière bleutée étrange baignait la pièce. Cherchant l’origine du halo lumineux, elle se rendit bien vite compte qu’elle en était la source.

“Oh shit, je suis devenue une lampe torche !”

Cependant, après une enquête plus approfondie, elle réalisa que non, elle ne s’était pas transformée en luciole, mais qu’un étrange bâton surplombé d’une paire d’ailes et sur lequel s’enroulaient deux magnifiques serpents trônait fièrement au dessus de sa tête.

“D’accord, ne pas paniquer, surtout ne pas paniquer !”

Puis sans prévenir la jeune femme commença à sauter d’excitation sur place, tentant vainement d’attraper les spectres qui la surplombaient.

“Martha et George sont sur ma tête ! J’ai un Caducée sur la tête ! Je suis devenue une p*tain de demi-déesse ! Je suis la fille de Hèrmes ! Nom de Dieu, c’est grave cool !”

Ayant finalement absorbé l’information, elle inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer.

“Ok Mélanie, je sais que tu es une fille de Hermès et que c’est vraiment grave cool ! Mais il faut vraiment que tu te calmes maintenant, tu es une adulte, tu as vingt-deux ans désormais et tu es en mission, il est temps de se concentrer un peu.”

Reprenant ses esprits, elle étudia à nouveau le document qui l’avait accompagné dans son périple.

**_Univers :_ ** _Percy Jackson And The Olympians_

**_Cible :_ ** _Nico Di Angelo_

**_Mission :_ ** _Empêchez Nico Di Angelo et Léo Valdez de se rapprocher davantage et rétablissez le lien d’Aphrodite qui se doit d’unir Nico Di Angelo et Will Solace afin qu’ils puissent accomplir leur destinée._

**_Durée de la mission :_ ** _cinq jours maximum_

Au dos du rapport que les autres Pouffys lui avaient remis, de nouvelles informations étaient apparues. En effet, ce n’était qu’une fois qu’un membre du Squad arrivait dans un univers qu’iel pouvait connaître sa fausse identité et les informations pour l’aider à accomplir sa mission. La Machine était là pour aider les Pouffys après tout. Elle lut plusieurs fois les quelques informations sur sa personnalité.

**_Nom :_ ** _Mélanie “Mel” Angélia Mercury_

**_Situation actuelle :_ ** _Vous travaillez actuellement comme vendeuse dans un supermarché bio à New Haven, Connecticut_

**_Hébergement actuel :_ ** _Dans la maison de votre mère._

**_Lien avec le sujet assigné :_ ** _Comme vous le découvrirez bientôt, Nico et vous êtes tou.te.s les deux des demi-dieux. Vous pourrez le contacter une fois arrivée à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés._

**_Informations complémentaires concernant le sujet et votre mission :_ ** _Will et Nico sont très bons amis et les graines de leur amour sont déjà plantées mais n’ont pas encore germé. Ils se sont rapprochés récemment, suite à une longue mission effectuée en duo. Attention, en ce moment Léo Valdez passe beaucoup de temps auprès de Nico, ils déjeunent notamment ensemble tous les midi. Vous possédez des pouvoirs relatifs aux enfants d'Hermès._

Très bien. Mel avait beau être dans une pièce qui ressemblait à sa chambre, chez sa mère de toute évidence, selon ce document, elle devrait se rendre à un moment ou à un autre à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés. Elle se dit qu’elle devrait sûrement un peu forcer le destin afin d’y arriver plus rapidement. Mais après tout, c’était loin d’être sa première mission.

Puis soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose. Un détail qui, bien que minime, avait toute son importance. Puisqu’elle venait de se faire reconnaître par le Messager des dieux, il était fort probable qu’elle se ferait bientôt attaquer par un troupeau de monstres affamés, attirés par l’odeur nauséabonde qu’ils percevaient d’elle. Et bien qu’elle ait reçu - comme tout Pouffy qui se respecte - un entraînement draconien, elle finirait bien vite par mourir si le nombre d’opposants était trop important. Et mourir juste après avoir appris qu’elle avait du sang divin et le même nom que Freddie Mercury, c’était loin d’être cool.

* * *

 

Mel, les bras encombrés de sac de courses, avançait sans trop y réfléchir dans les rues de New Haven, son esprit occupé par des pensées beaucoup plus importantes. Le meilleur moyen de prendre contact avec la cible était de rejoindre la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, et bien que les livres qu’elle avait lus offraient de nombreuses indications, elle n’était pas convaincue par le fait qu’ils accueilleraient une inconnue se prétendant fille d’Hèrmes et réclamant gîte et couvert, débarquant de nulle part. Surtout pas après le capharnaüm qu’avait engendré Luke Castellan. Non, le meilleur moyen restait d’attirer l’attention d’un Satyre et de se faire guider gentiment au camp, et quel meilleur moyen pour attirer un Satyre que de se faire attaquer par une pelletée de monstres ? Bon, d’accord, ce n’était peut-être pas le plan le plus sûr qu’elle pouvait sortir de sa caboche et elle se ferait sûrement sévèrement réprimander si Ju et Lili venaient à l’apprendre, mais elle avait vraiment envie de mettre en pratique les techniques de combat qu’elle avait apprises au cours de ses années d’entraînement. Et puisque l’univers s’y prêtait, l’escrime serait le maître mot de cette mission.

La jeune femme se mit à réfléchir sérieusement. Pour encourager les monstres à l’attaquer, il fallait qu’elle se mette dans une situation dangereuse, dans un endroit facilement accessible pour les monstres. Pourquoi pas une ruelle ? Même si la Brume permettait aux monstres de passer inaperçus, certains préféraient quand même attaquer à l’abri des regards indiscrets.

“Excusez-moi ?” Une douce voix interrompit les pensées de Mel. Elle se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec une des plus belles femmes qu’elle ait jamais vues au cours de ses vingt-deux années d’existence. Cette dernière avait des yeux vert émeraude, une chevelure blonde ondulée, avec un side-cut merveilleux et le bout des cheveux bleu. Son sourire en coin fit battre le cœur de Mel avec une force qu’elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser submerger par son soudain crush et reprit ses esprits.

“Oui ? Je peux vous aider ?”

“Je suis un peu perdue. Je visite la ville et je cherche mon hôtel. En vous voyant, je me suis dit qu’une si jolie femme ne pouvait que m’aider.”

En entendant le compliment, Mel sentit ses joues rougir et son cœur accélérer. Elle avait l’impression de n’avoir jamais ressenti de telles émotions.

“Oui, bien sûr, je vais vous aider,” répondit-elle avec son plus grand sourire. Aidées d’une carte, elles se lancèrent à la recherche de l’hôtel. Mais au bout de quelques minutes seulement, Mel sentit la jeune femme lui attraper le poignet et la tirer vers un recoin sombre. “Que se passe-t-il ?” demanda Mel. Elle était étonnée de s’être laissée surprendre. En temps normal, ses réflexes auraient empêché la jeune femme de la prendre par surprise. Mais depuis quelques minutes, elles commençait à sentir tous ses muscles s’engourdir. Lorsque l’inconnue lui sourit, elle remarqua pour la première fois à quel point ses dents étaient pointues.

Comprenant immédiatement la situation, Mel se débattit et s’éloigna autant que possible de l’inconnue, sans pour autant lui tourner le dos. “Eh bien, on dirait que j’ai trouvé ma cible plus facilement que je ne le pensais.”

La créature qui l’avait piégée reprit sa forme mythologique et devint un spectre aux jambes dépareillées, l’une de bronze et l’autre semblable à celle d’un âne. Mel la reconnut comme étant une Empousa, une créature faisant partie du cortège d’Hécate, déesse de la magie, de l’ombre et de la mort. Les Empousai n’avaient qu’un seul but : séduire les voyageurs pour sucer leur sang et dévorer leur chair. Et pour arriver à leurs fins, elles étaient capables de se transformer en jeunes filles magnifiques afin de séduire leur proies.

Malheureusement pour Mel, être au courant des pouvoirs de son ennemie ne suffisait pas à la rendre invulnérable à ces derniers. Avec un sourire carnassier, l’Empousa dit simplement : “Viens ici.” Et Mel sentit ses jambes marcher toutes seules. Elle essaya de réfléchir, mais aucun des pouvoirs d’Hermès dont elle se souvenait ne lui serait d’utilité ici.

Au moment où Mel commençait à douter de ses capacités de survie, une flèche transperça le torse de l’Empousa, qui cria de douleur et disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Quand le nuage commença à se dissiper, Mel se demanda si elle n’était pas à nouveau face à une créature mythologique, car le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle était lui aussi d’une beauté sans pareille. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés lui donnaient un air de surfeur, et ses yeux bleus rappelaient l’océan. Il portait un t-shirt noir surmonté d’une chemise bleue à manches courtes, restée ouverte, et un short kaki qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Il avait dans ses mains un arc en bois et Mel vit un carquois dépasser de son épaule. C’était donc à ce jeune homme qu’elle devait sa survie.

“Bonjour, je suis Will.”

Mais bien sûr ! Comment Mel avait-elle pu ne pas le reconnaître ? L’une de ses cibles se trouvait juste devant ses yeux, elle en était quasiment certaine. “Tu avais l’air d’avoir besoin d’aide”, dit-il avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

“Oui, merci pour… ça”, répondit-elle en montrant le tas de poussière et l’endroit où s’était tenue l’Empousa quelques secondes plus tôt. “Tu es là pour m’emmener au camp des demi-dieux ?”

Le jeune homme qui, contrairement à celui des livres d’Oncle Rick n’avait pas quinze, mais plutôt dix-huit ans, la regarda d’un air étonné.

“Tu es déjà au courant de l’existence du camp ?”

La Poufsouffle commença légèrement à paniquer. Il lui sembla clair qu’elle avait fait une petite boulette. Heureusement, elle avait été entraînée à construire une vie de toutes pièces.

“Oui, j’ai eu l’occasion de rencontrer une demi-déesse, une vraie masse, Clarisse quelque chose, une fille d’Arès si je me souviens bien.” Elle déblatéra son mensonge d’une traite, prenant à peine le temps de respirer et attendant avec appréhension de savoir si sa cible allait gober son bobard.

_J’espère vraiment que je ne croiserai pas Clarisse_ , pensa-t-elle avec tout de même une pointe de regret, car Clarisse La Rue était une de ses idoles. Mais c’était plus prudent, Mel ne tenait pas vraiment à finir la tête dans les toilettes si jamais Clarisse en venait à découvrir la supercherie. La tête dans les toilettes… ou pire.

“Ah, Clarisse La Rue,” répondit Will. ”Pas commode, mais une gentille fille quand on la connaît. En tous cas, le fait que tu sois déjà au courant va grandement me faciliter les choses.”

Mel poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en restant discrète : _il l’avait crue !_

Le fils d’Apollon lui tendit alors une main qu’elle saisit sans hésitation.

“Mieux vaut ne pas traîner par ici, une Empousa ne se balade jamais seule. Le bus sera bientôt là, direction Long Island, très chère.”

Un grand sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Mel. Elle allait visiter le Camp des Sang-Mêlés ! Même si elle n’était pas là pour s’amuser, rien ne l'empêchait de profiter le plus possible du cadeau de ses ami.e.s.

“Au fait, je n’ai pas bien saisi ton nom ?” l'interrompit Will.

Le sourire de la demoiselle brilla de plus belle.

“Appelle-moi Mel. Mel Mercury, fille d'Hermès.”

* * *

 

“Et voici le bungalow onze,” s’exclama Will en présentant un bâtiment d’un marron écaillé surmonté du même caducée qui avait précédemment brillé au-dessus de sa tête. “Je sais qu’il n’a pas l’air génial vu comme ça, mais si tu l’avais vu à l’époque où les dieux ne reconnaissaient pas leurs enfants... Tous s’entassaient ici, c’était bien pire. Hermès accueille tout le monde.”

Le jeune homme venait de lui faire visiter tout le camp après un trajet de trois heures pour arriver jusqu’à ce dernier. C’était presque comme un rêve pour Mélanie. Elle avait pu voir l’arbre qui protégeait le camp et avait même aperçu la Toison d’Or dans les branches du célèbre Pin de Thalia. Le terrain d'entraînement l’avait fortement impressionnée et elle avait hâte de reprendre ses séances, qu’elle n’avait pas pu continuer depuis son départ pour Londres. Avant d’arriver à son futur logis, Will lui avait montré tous les bungalow du camp, en lui décrivant chaque type de résident. De tous les bungalow, seuls ceux de Zeus, Poséidon, Héra, Artémis et Hadès semblaient quasiment vides. Ce qui se révélait compréhensible lorsque l’on connaissait leurs histoires.

“Il est temps de rencontrer ta nouvelle famille,” lui-dit il avec un sourire rassurant.

Mel le fixa un instant avant de lui emboîter le pas. Elle n’était pas sûre de qui elle allait rencontrer ici étant donné les différences que présentaient ce monde et le sien.

Elle pénétra alors à l'intérieur, étudiant du regard les vieux murs décrépis qui avaient sans nul doute une longue histoire derrière eux. Grand nombre d’objets s’entassaient partout dans la pièce et elle n’était pas sûre que tous avaient été acquis de manière légale.

“Hey Connor, Travis, par ici s’il vous plaît !” interpella le fils d’Apollon.

Mel sursauta légèrement à cette annonce. En effet, son regard croisa bien vite celui, bleu, de deux frimousses entourées de boucles brunes. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, ils étaient l’incarnation parfaite des jumeaux Weasley, en moins roux et au complet.

Will se tourna alors vers la jeune femme.

“Mel, je te présente Travis et Connor Alatir, conseillers en chef du Bungalow 11, et accessoirement tes demi-frères.”

“Bonjour à toi petite soeur,” commença celui précédemment désigné comme étant Travis.

“Bienvenue dans la famille,” continua Connor.

“Et un conseil !”

“Ne laisse pas traîner tes affaires si tu veux les retrouver un jour,” finirent-ils en chœur, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Mel les contempla, bouche bée. Oui, elle avait sans doute l’air d’une idiote mais devant elle se tenaient fièrement les deux garçons Alatir. Les vrais, ceux qu’elle avait tant admiré dans les livres ! Elle qui n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de voyager dans le monde d’Harry Potter avait un peu l’impression de voir Fred et George dans les yeux farceurs des enfants d’Hermès.

“Mel, tu vas bien?”

Will, de même que les deux frères, la regardait étrangement.

“Euh oui désolée, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de savoir que j’ai des _petits_ frères,” répondit-elle en imitant le sourire narquois de ses nouveaux frangins.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard avant de lui dire sans hésitation :

“Tu nous plais petite soeur !”

“Eh bien,” interrompit Will, “Pas que votre conversation me soit désagréable, mais il me reste à montrer à Mel la Grande Maison.”

Après avoir lancé un “À plus tard, petits frères” qui fut reçu par un “À plus p’tite soeur !”, Mel emboîta le pas à son sauveur.

“On est arrivés.”

Will s’était arrêté devant une grande bâtisse bleu ciel entourée d’une longue terrasse sur laquelle on pouvait apercevoir deux personnes assises autour d’une table ( _Peut-être Chiron et Monsieur D_ , devina Mel). Une jolie girouette de laiton dominait le toit et un immense champ de fraises apportait une jolie toile de fond au bâtiment.

“La Grande Maison est le centre administratif de la Colonie, c’était aussi là que vivait l’ancien Oracle avant que Rachel ne prenne sa place. Elle a préféré déménager dans une grotte, les dieux seuls savent pourquoi.”

“Une grotte ?” fit mine de s’étonner Mel alors même qu’elle était déjà au courant.

“C’est toujours mieux qu’un vieux grenier poussiéreux.”

La voix qui avait surgi de nulle part se matérialisa bien vite par l’apparition d’une jolie fille à la chevelure de feu et aux yeux d’un vert envoûtant. Vraiment, Mel avait affaire à une divinité encore plus belle que l’Empousa. Un de ses premiers crush de fiction était incarné en chair et en os devant ses yeux. Rachel Elizabeth Dare lui faisait face, pour son plus grand plaisir.

“Je suis Rachel, enchantée. Tu dois être la nouvelle fille d’Hermès.”

“Oui, je suis Hermès, euh, je veux dire je suis la fille d’Hermès.”

Rachel la regarda, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. Pendant ce temps-là, Will regardait l’interaction, un sourire connaisseur sur le visage.

“Et ? Tu as un nom, fille d'Hermès ?”

“Ah oui, désolée, je m’appelle Mel !” s’empressa de répondre l'intéressée. _Pansexual Mess ferait aussi l’affaire,_ pensa-t-elle.

Essayant de se rattraper et de ne pas plus passer pour une catastrophe ambulante, elle posa la première question qui lui passa par la tête.

“Alors comme ça, tu es l’Oracle de Delphes ?”

Elle n’était clairement pas préparée à ce qui arriva ensuite. Ne lui donnant aucune réponse, le regard de la jeune femme s’illumina d’une lumière verte fluorescente et de la fumée de la même couleur s’éleva de son corps. Puis d’une voix qui ne lui appartenait définitivement pas, venue d’outre tombe et vieillie par le temps, elle déclama la première et unique prophétie que Mel entendait de sa vie.

 

**_“Envoyée de l'autre monde tu seras appelée_ **

**_Ta mission par l'oracle sera complétée_ **

**_Le vide du gardien à présent désert_ **

**_Le Guérisseur du soleil et l’Ange des enfers s'uniront à la messagère_ **

**_Tous tes pas au commencement te guideront_ **

**_Le cœur des âmes-sœurs à l'unisson battront.“_ **

 

Puis Rachel retrouva son état normal, sous les yeux légèrement choqués de Will et fascinés de Mel.

Après avoir pris en considération le regard de ses interlocuteurs, Rachel poussa un profond soupir avant de dire d’une voix lasse, “Je l’ai encore fait, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Légèrement, oui” confirma Will.

Passant une main sur son visage, elle s’adressa ensuite à Mel. “C’est étrange, la plupart des gens ont tendance à partir en courant quand ils assistent à un de mes moments Oracle.”

“Tu rigoles ? C’était beaucoup trop cool ! Digne des meilleurs effets spéciaux !”

La rouquine eut un léger rire. “Oui, des effets spéciaux qui ont tendance à me rendre la vie difficile. Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Mel, mais je dois rapporter ça à Chiron.”

Après un bref salut, elle se dirigea de pied ferme vers la maison. Alors que Mel regardait fascinée la jeune oracle s’éloigner au loin, elle capta le regard insistant de Will.

“Bah quoi ? J’suis tellement gay pour elle !”

“Tu as quand même l’air un peu secouée, Mel. Tu es sûre que ça va ?” s’inquiéta Will.

“Oui, je suis encore un peu sous le choc, mais c’était incroyable !“ répondit-elle.

Will lui fit un petit sourire. “Il n’y a qu’une seule chose qui puisse t’aider à t’en remettre !”, lui dit-il.

“Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?”

“Un bon repas, bien sûr !” s’exclama-t-il avec un large sourire. Mel ne put s’empêcher de rigoler, tout en suivant Will vers la cantine. Il fallait croire qu’il avait un côté Pouffy, lui aussi.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, elle se souvint d’une des informations inscrites sur son rapport de mission. _En ce moment, Léo Valdez passe beaucoup de temps auprès de Nico, ils déjeunent notamment ensemble tous les midi._ Les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas être bien loin.

Même si c’était la première fois qu’elle les voyait pour de vrai, Mel n’aurait jamais pu les rater. Nico avait des cheveux d’un noir de jais, et il portait des vêtements complètement noirs, même si quelques dessins d’os et de crâne squelettiques étaient dispersés sur sa tenue. Léo, quant à lui, était facilement reconnaissable à ses oreilles elfiques, son sourire espiègle et ses cheveux bouclés.

Les deux garçons avaient l’air d’être en plein milieu d’une conversation, mais Mel était née bien avant la gêne. Une fois son offrande à Hermès faite, elle laissa derrière elle Will, qui avait commencé à lui expliquer le fonctionnement du self, et elle s’assit à côté de Nico. “Bonjour, je suis Mel et je suis nouvelle ici. Vous aviez l’air très sympa, je peux me taper l’incruste ?” L’expression gênée de Nico lui fit comprendre qu’elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort. Mais quand Léo se mit à rire légèrement, elle se dit que tout n’était pas perdu.

“Moi c’est Léo. Léo Valdez, fils d’Héphaïstos. Et ce jeune homme qui ne sait pas où se mettre, juste à côté de toi, c’est Nico Di Angelo. Fils d’Hadès”, dit-il avec un sourire. “Et toi ? Je n’ai pas entendu à qui tu avais fait ton offrande. Qui a l’honneur d’être ton parent divin?”

“Désolée, j’ai pas été hyper précise en me présentant. Je suis Mélanie Mercury, fille d’Hermès. Mais appelez-moi Mel.” Mel ne se lasserait jamais de cette présentation.

“Mel !”, Will s’exclama. “Tu es partie comme une voleuse ! J’avais même pas fini de t’expliquer où tu dois t’asseoir,” Will dit une fois qu’il eut rattrapé Mel. Voyant qu’elle n’était pas seule, Will rougit légèrement. “Salut Léo. Nico, ça va ? On ne s’est pas vus depuis notre mission à Houston,” puis gêné, il ajouta “Ah, désolé de vous avoir interrompus.”

“T’inquiète pas, tu ne nous interromps pas. On faisait connaissance avec ta nouvelle amie,” répondit Léo.

“Ou plutôt, elle essayait de faire connaissance avec nous,” grommela Nico.

Will rigola, “Oui, elle peut être assez désarçonnante quand on ne s’y attend pas.”

“Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais ‘ _elle’_ est toujours là,” interrompit Mel.

Les trois garçons rirent et Mel sentit l’atmosphère se détendre. Mais ce répit ne fut que de courte durée.

“Mélanie,” une voix d’ange se fit entendre, la même voix d’ange que tout à l’heure. Mel se retourna et sourit à Rachel. Cette fois-ci, elle ferait tout son possible pour ne pas balbutier.

“Oui, Rachel ?”, dit-elle d’une voix plus aiguë que sa voix normale.

Elle pouvait sentir dans son dos le regard moqueur de Will, et elle espérait qu’il se retiendrait de rire, où alors il regretterait de l’avoir humiliée lors de ce moment privilégié avec la belle rousse.

“Je suis venue te chercher pour t’emmener dans le bureau de Chiron. Il veut te voir sur le champ.”

Mel se leva immédiatement et suivit la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur, oubliant un instant Nico et Léo qu’elle laissait en tête à tête. Elle était à la fois excitée et effrayée par ce qui l’attendait.

* * *

“Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ?”, demanda Mel d’une voix timide.  
Après avoir dit à Rachel qu’elle se débrouillerait, elle avait cherché un certain temps le bureau exact dans lequel elle pourrait trouver Chiron. Mais elle était enfin nez à nez avec le centaure. Inutile de dire que c’était la première fois qu’elle rencontrait une telle créature. Elle n’avait pas réalisé que le directeur mesurerait plus de deux mètres de haut, étant donné sa stature de cheval.

“Oui, Mélanie. Tout d’abord, je te souhaite la bienvenue à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés. Nous ne recevons pas tous les jours des recrues qui viennent… d’aussi loin,” dit-il avec un clin d’oeil.

Pendant un instant, Mel crut que Chiron était au courant du fait qu’elle venait d’un autre monde. Mais c’était techniquement impossible.

“J’ai eu vent de ta rencontre avec Rachel tout à l’heure, et j’ai réussi à décoder la prophétie qu’elle t’a déclamée.”

Mel fut presque étonnée de la rapidité de Chiron, mais son intelligence était légendaire après tout.

“Qu’est-ce-que je dois faire ?”, Mel demanda, un peu impatiente.

Si elle devait partir en mission dès maintenant, elle allait peut-être rater une opportunité de se rapprocher de Will et Nico. Et elle n’avait pas de temps à perdre.

“Cerbère s’est apparemment échappé des enfers. Il aurait été aperçu à New York, laissant un chaos sans nom derrière lui. Il semblerait qu’il soit à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu’un. Ta mission Mélanie, est de le ramener aux enfers, là où est sa place.”

Mel soupira. Cette mission ne serait pas de tout repos. Cerbère avait beau être un gros toutou, si elle en croyait les livres, il serait plus que difficile à dompter.

“Quand dois-je partir ?”

“Dès que possible,” répondit Chiron d’une voix ferme.

En refermant la porte du bureau de Chiron derrière elle, elle commença à passer en revue tout ce qu’elle devrait prendre avec elle pour ce voyage. Plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus elle se mettait à paniquer. Rien que de trouver Cerbère, cela pourrait lui prendre plusieurs jours ! Avec sa mission d’une semaine, Mel se dit qu’elle n’aurait jamais l’opportunité de faire tomber amoureux Nico et Will.

Mais en arrivant sur le pas de la porte de son bungalow, Mel se retrouva nez à nez avec les deux hommes auxquels elle était en train de penser. “Les garçons, qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?” leur demanda-t-elle, bouche bée.

“À ton avis ?”, dit Nico d’un ton boudeur, en pointant du doigt vers le sol. En effet, à leurs pieds se trouvaient deux sacs de voyage.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Mel. “Vous partez avec moi ?”

“Il semblerait bien,” lui dit gentiment Will. “Cette mission a l’air un peu dangereuse et Chiron pense que mes pouvoirs de guérison seront nécessaires.”

“Et moi, je connais plutôt bien Cerbère, pour être honnête,” ajouta Nico. “Je pourrais sans doute t’être très utile pour retrouver ce maudit chien.”

“Et puis de toute façon,” termina Will, “Chiron ne t'enverrait jamais toute seule sur ta première mission.”

Rassurée, Mel put enfin se détendre un peu. La Machine avait l’air d’être de son côté, ici aussi. Finalement, cette mission qui allait les emmener tou.te.s les trois loin du camp allait aussi lui permettre de séparer Nico et Léo, tout en poussant Will et Nico l’un vers l’autre. Mel décida donc de tout faire pour mettre cette nouvelle opportunité à profit.

* * *

_[Sur cette partie, léger TW violence]_

Mel sortit du Chariot de la Damnation, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La conduite des trois chauffeuses du vieux taxi gris était aussi horrible que le livre le décrivait. Cependant, en plus d’être un moyen de locomotion rapide et fiable -- enfin, plus ou moins-, cela lui avait également donné l’occasion de poser son fessier au même endroit que Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase. Épique. Une fois que la terre eut cessé de tanguer, Mel réalisa enfin sa situation. Elle était à _New York_ . La ville où avait été créé _Hamilton_. Rien que ça. Elle avait vu passer les gratte-ciels, les immeubles à n’en plus finir, les personnes qui se pressaient dans les rues. Elle était tout simplement surexcitée !

“Selon le rapport de Chiron,” indiqua Will en lisant le papier qu’il tenait dans ses mains, “Cerbère aurait attaqué et détruit des stands de nourriture à l’intérieur de Central Park.”

“Il va falloir qu’on enquête un peu plus que ça. Ce parc fait plus de 300 hectares vous savez,” dit Nico.

“S’il a fait tant de dégâts que ça, les gens ont du en entendre parler,” argumenta Mel.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le parc et avancèrent rapidement. Alors que Mel et Will interrogeaient les inconnus, Nico prit un air de forte concentration.

“Alors ?”, demanda Will.

“Rien pour l’instant,” répondit Mel. “Et toi ?”

“Ce chien a beau être énorme, on dirait qu’il est passé inaperçu par ici. Nico, tu perçois quelque chose ?”

“Pas précisément. Je pense qu’il faudrait qu’on se dirige vers le Sud , mais pour l’instant rien de sûr.”

Iels marchèrent vite dans la direction pressentie par Nico. Mel et Will continuèrent à interroger les gens qu’ils rencontraient, sans grand succès, jusqu’à ce qu’une vieille femme leur dise :

“Un gros chien ? Non, mais il paraît qu’un des lions a réussi à s’échapper du zoo. Apparemment, il aurait disparu depuis. La police était en train d’enquêter quand j’y suis passée.” En entendant cette information, nos trois héro.ïne.s se regardèrent et la même idée surgit simultanément dans leurs esprits. La Brume avait peut-être caché la vraie nature de Cerbère et l’avait laissé apparaître comme un lion aux yeux des mortels.

Iels se dirigèrent donc vers le zoo le plus rapidement possible, sans trop attirer l’attention. Une fois sur place, iels se séparèrent pour pouvoir récolter des informations sur les événements causés par Cerbère.

Quand iels se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard, ce fut pour statuer sur le fait qu’iels n’avaient pas assez d’informations.

“J’ai réussi à charmer un peu les policiers,” commença Mel, “mais ils ont l’air complètement paumés. Tous les lions sont bien dans leurs enclos, et pourtant les traces qu’a laissées Cerbère prouvent qu’un ‘lion’ s’est échappé.”

“Moi j’ai pu parler à une des témoins une fois que la police a eut fini de l’interroger,” ajouta Will. “Apparemment, Cerbère ne s’en est pris qu’à des choses matérielles, et selon elle, il avait l’air de chercher quelque chose. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.”

“J’ai essayé de repérer sa présence un peu partout dans le zoo et tout autour”, finit Nico. “Il est évident qu’il était là, ce matin au plus tard. Mais je n’arrive pas à trouver de piste qui puisse me dire par où il est reparti.”

“Il commence à se faire tard”, dit Will en regardant autour d’eux. La nuit avait déjà commencé à tomber et d’ici peu on n’y verrait plus grand chose dans le parc. “Je pense qu’on avancera pas plus aujourd’hui. Vous voulez qu’on aille manger ?” demanda-t-il d’un ton enthousiaste.

“Des burgers !” s’exclama Mel. Il fallait absolument qu’elle goûte des burgers new-yorkais.  

En marchant, iels commencèrent à enfin discuter d’autre chose que la mission. Mel avait eu peur que l’ambiance reste trop sérieuse, mais ses peurs étaient infondées. Will et Nico commencèrent à prendre des nouvelles l’un de l’autre :

“Alors, tu as fait de nouvelles missions depuis la dernière fois ?”

“Pas vraiment,” répondit Will, “Enfin, si on met de côté les missions de recrutement que Chiron m’a forcé à faire après l’escapade au Camp Jupiter.”

“Encore une idée idiote de Percy ça, toujours à nous mettre dans des situations inimaginables.”

Will sourit doucement avant de lui taper amicalement l’épaule. “Tu m’avais pourtant l’air de bien t’amuser quand tu faisais la course avec Kitty O’Leary contre Piper et Arion, et Percy et Blackjack.”

Nico rougit furieusement et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de Will - et de Mel - qui le trouvaient vraiment mignon lorsqu’il était embarrassé.

“Alors déjà, Hazel m’y a contraint. Et ensuite tu devrais la remercier parce que si je n’avais pas perdu cette course et donc ce stupide pari je serais encore à vagabonder dans tout le pays !”

“En même temps, je sais que Kitty est rapide, mais tu pensais vraiment pouvoir battre Blackjack ? C’est un fichu pégase !”

“J’aurais très bien pu gagner,” se défendit le fils d’Hadès “s’ils ne nous avaient pas interdit d’utiliser le vol d’Ombre. Percy a beau être le maître de Kitty, quand il s’agit de travailler ensemble on fait une équipe d’enfer !”

Mel se fit toute petite et observa les deux garçons interagir. A l’entendre, Nico donnait l’impression de se donner nombre d’excuses pour justifier sa défaite. Peut être avait-il voulu perdre après tout. N’importe qui les observant bien aurait pu voir que derrière leur amitié se cachait une belle complicité qui n’était pas loin de devenir quelque chose de plus. Et elle allait tout faire pour être le bruit qui déclencherait l’avalanche de leur amour.

Soudain, Mel entendit un bruit suspect. Comme un crissement de feuilles. Puis des branches qui craquent, et comme si quelqu’un tirait un énorme tuyau sur l’herbe morte du mois de février. Elle se mit sur ses gardes, et ses réflexes la sauvèrent de justesse. Elle entendit la créature bien avant de la voir, car sa queue fouetta l’air à quelques centimètres seulement de son mollet. Si elle n’avait pas bondit instinctivement, sa jambe serait désormais prisonnière de la créature ou pire, détachée de son corps.

Le bruit de claquement fit immédiatement réagir Will et Nico qui se mirent en position de combat. Mais la créature qui faisait face à Mel ne perdit pas de temps et lança immédiatement une deuxième attaque, cette fois-ci visant l’abdomen de la jeune femme.

“Votre sssang de sssang-mêlés empessste à des kilomètres à la ronde.”

Lorsqu’elle sortit enfin de la pénombre, Mel vit à quoi ressemblait vraiment la créature. À la fois femme et serpent, elle possédait une tête humaine, des bras et un torse de femme, et à partir de sa poitrine se développait une gigantesque queue de serpent qui reflétait de multiples couleurs vertes et bleutées. La créature, qui mesurait presque deux mètres de haut, s’appuyait sur sa queue pour se tenir droite et en utilisait le bout pour attaquer les trois Olympien.ne.s. À sa vue, Mel eut le sang glacé et resta figée.

“Une enfant d’Hermessss” sussura la créature d’une voix crissante, “ton père m’a trompée par le passssé, je t’asssure qu’on ne m’y reprendra pas”.

Nico se plaça rapidement devant Mel et commença à invoquer ses pouvoirs de géokinesiste pour soulever des pierres noires qui s’affutèrent en projectiles tranchants et se lancèrent à l’assaut de la créature malveillante. Pendant ce temps, Will se plaça à côté de Mel, tout en sortant son arc et en encochant une flèche.

“Mel, ça va aller, okay ? Tu te souviens de l’épée que je t’ai donnée avant qu’on parte ? Sors-la, et défends-toi comme tu peux si la créature t’attaque.” Après tout, Mel venait d’arriver au camp, Will ne pouvait pas savoir qu’elle était une épéiste hors-pair.

Mais la voix de Will avait fait sortir Mel de sa stupeur. “Qu’est-ce que c’est exactement ?”

“C’est Delphyné, ou Echidna”, répondit Nico qui s’était rapproché de ses ami.e.s en attendant la prochaine attaque de la créature. “Elle vit d’habitude dans les entrailles de la Terre. C’est la mère de nombreux monstres mythologiques.” Il fut coupé dans son explication par une nouvelle attaque de Delphyné.

“Pas vraiment le moment pour un cours d’histoire, Nico.” se moqua Will avant de tirer une flèche en direction du torse de la créature que cette dernière para d’un mouvement rapide de la queue.

Nico s’avança et créa une fissure sous Delphyné, essayant de l’envoyer au royaume des morts. Malheureusement pour elleux, la femme-serpent avait des réflexes assez impressionnants et sa queue s’accrocha à un arbre à proximité, l’empêchant de sombrer.

Mel avait sorti son épée et essayait d’analyser le comportement de la créature. Delphyné se déplaçait rapidement, mais elle avait tendance à toujours retourner se cacher à couvert des arbres, comme si quelque chose l’empêchait de trop les approcher. Une attaque soudaine lui fit presque perdre le fil de ses pensées, mais elle réussit à trancher le bout de queue qui avait failli l’éborgner. La femme-serpent émit un cri strident et iels durent tous se boucher les oreilles.  
“Bien joué,” lui lança Will, “mais je crois que ça ne servira pas à grand chose.” En effet, la queue de la créature avait déjà repoussé.

“Vermine, votre sssort est ssscelé, bientôt vous rejoindrez le royaume des morts”

“Merci pour cette offre,” se moqua doucement Nico, ”Mais j’ai déjà mon pass VIP.”

“Will, est-ce qu’elle ne serait pas sensible à la lumière ?”, se rendit soudain compte Mel.

“Maintenant que tu me le dis, c’est peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle vit dans des grottes !”, dit Will en se tournant vers Mel. “Il faudrait juste qu’on puisse trouver une source lumineuse assez forte pour l’étourdir. Peut être qu’on pourrait…”

“Will, attention !” cria Nico. Will et Mel firent volte face juste à temps pour voir Nico se jeter devant Will et prendre un énorme coup de queue de serpent dans les côtes avant de s’effondrer sur le sol.

“Nico !” s’écria Will en tirant une flèche vers Delphyné qui la toucha à l’épaule.

Criant de douleur, la créature se retira une fois de plus sous les arbres. Will se mit à genoux et analysa la blessure de Nico. Ce dernier n’avait pas encore perdu connaissance mais semblait être dans une grande souffrance.

La douce voix de Will résonna sur le champ de bataille, captivant une fraction de seconde Mel et Delphyné. L’hymne dédié à Apollon récité en grec ancien produisit une douce lumière qui s'affaira tout de suite à guérir les blessures du jeune italien.  
Mel se rendit compte que la réussite de la mission ne tenait plus qu’à elle. Elle chercha dans les armes qu’elle possédait avant de se rappeler qu’elle avait pris un objet essentiel à leur survie. Son plan en tête, elle se plaça devant Will, actuellement encore en train d’essayer de soigner Nico.

Quand la créature approcha, plus enragée que jamais, elle sortit son appareil photo et cliqua sur le bouton. Le flash de l’appareil aveugla Delphyné et cette dernière cria sa douleur, tout en se tordant sur le sol. Mel ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle prit son courage et son épée à deux mains, et elle coupa la tête de la créature.

Le cœur de Mel battait à cent à l’heure. Le monde lui paraissait flou, et les sons autour d’elle avaient diminué, comme si elle avait des boules Quiès dans les oreilles. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu’elle était simplement en état de choc. Delphyné avait beau être un monstre, le fait qu’elle ait une tête humaine laissait un goût immonde dans la bouche de Mel. Quand elle se retourna enfin pour observer le massacre qu’elle avait fait, un soupir de soulagement la parcourut toute entière. Pas de sang par terre. Pas de tête coupée. Seulement un grand tas d’une poussière profondément noire au milieu duquel trônait fièrement une écaille verte de la taille d’un CD. Apparemment, Mel venait de gagner son premier trophée.

S’approchant prudemment de la poussière, elle se baissa et ramassa la précieuse écaille, observant un instant son sourire fier dans le reflet que l’objet lui renvoyait avant de le mettre religieusement dans sa poche. Elle se retourna ensuite vers ses compagnons. Will était toujours à genoux à côté de Nico, et ce dernier était lentement en train de se réveiller. “Doucement, doucement,” dit Will. “J’ai peut-être soigné tes côtes cassées, mais tu dois quand même faire attention. Mel, je pense qu’il faut qu’on trouve un endroit pour dormir, et vite.”

Mel sortit son smartphone et trouva rapidement un petit hôtel bon marché près de là où iels se trouvaient. “Par ici,” dit-elle en levant les yeux, à temps pour voir Will aider Nico à se lever. “Nico, ça va aller ?” demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

“T’inquiète Mel,” lui dit-il avec un sourire fatigué, le premier qu’il lui ait adressé depuis leur rencontre. Elle lui sourit également, et leur fit signe de la suivre.

En arrivant à l’hôtel, Mel décida de mettre ses nouvelles capacités de voleuse à l’épreuve. “Attendez-moi ici,” dit-elle à ses compagnons. Elle entra dans l’hôtel et observa la situation. Le réceptionniste était captivé par son smartphone. C’était presque trop facile. Elle se concentra comme elle avait vu Nico faire et sentit soudain ses capacités d’observation s’aiguiser. Quand elle commença à marcher, elle sentit que ses pas étaient plus légers, que ses mouvements produisaient moins de bruit. Elle vola les clés de deux chambres et s’éclipsa.

Devant les regards interrogateurs de Will et Nico, elle brandit les deux paires de clés fièrement. “J’ai récupéré une chambre double pour Nico et moi, et une chambre simple pour Will.” Les deux garçons la regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

“Tu veux qu’on dorme dans la même chambre ?”, dit doucement Nico, avec un air complètement paniqué.

Mais bien sûr, Mel avait déjà une excuse tout prête. “Oui, il faut que quelqu’un veille sur toi, et Will a utilisé beaucoup de ses pouvoirs pour te soigner. Il faut qu’il se repose, pas vrai Will ?” Mel demanda d’un air innocent.

“Je croyais juste que… La dernière fois qu’on est partis en mission…” L’émotion qui traversa le visage de Will ressemblait à un mélange de frustration et de jalousie aux yeux de Mel. Mais ce fut de courte durée. “Très bien. Tu as raison, j’ai vraiment besoin de repos.”

“Parfait !” dit Mel d’un ton satisfait. “Suivez-moi, et faites comme si ce n’était pas la première fois que vous rentriez dans l’hôtel. Le réceptionniste ne connaît sûrement pas tous les clients.”

En effet, lorsqu’iels rentrèrent tou.te.s les trois dans l’hôtel d’un pas assuré, le réceptionniste leva à peine les yeux, avec un “Bonsoir” poli, avant de regarder à nouveau son smartphone. Iels prirent l’ascenseur jusqu’au troisième étage. À peine arrivé.e.s devant la chambre de Nico et Mel, Will dit d’une voix timide, “On pourrait parler de ce combat?”, en regardant Nico. Mel avait comme l’impression qu’il n’avait pas envie de quitter la compagnie de l’autre jeune homme.

“C’est vrai que c’est ton premier combat Mel, comment tu te sens?” Il était évident que Nico tentait de détourner l’attention de Will, probablement gêné par celle-ci.

“Plutôt bien, j’avoue. C’était pas aussi difficile que je me l’imaginais.”

“Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt étonné.” commença le conseiller en chef du bungalow sept. “On aurait presque dit que tu avais déjà combattu. J’ai rarement vu quelqu’un se battre aussi bien lors de sa première fois.”

Mel pouvait difficilement leurs dire que elle s’était entraînée sans relâche au Pouffy Squad sous la direction de Sarah et que non, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle utilisait ses talents d’épéiste lors d’une mission. La cicatrice qu’elle avait reçue au poignet était d’ailleurs une preuve parfaite, ramenée du monde d’Eragon.

“J’ai fait de l’escrime pendant plusieurs années,” se décida-t-elle enfin, “il m’a suffit de mettre en application ce que j’ai appris.”

Tous deux la regardèrent intensément, peut-être pas totalement convaincus par sa réponse.

“Sinon, comment tu te sens Nico ?” lança Mel, tentant de changer de sujet, et ce avec succès.

“Ca va.” répondit l'intéressé. “Grâce aux soins de Will, la douleur a presque complètement disparu.”

“Complètement ne veut pas dire totalement ! J'espère bien que c’est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup pareil.”

“C’est vrai que tu as vraiment pris des risques,” surenchérit Mel. Ses capacités de combats avaient complètement été oubliées et même si elle culpabilisait un peu, elle n’hésita pas à tenter de maintenir la conversation sur Nico.

Nico les regarda l’un après l’autre, l’air désabusé.

“Vous réalisez que nous sommes des demi-dieux pas vrai ? Que le sang de ces satanés dieux coule dans nos veines ?” À ses mots, le tonnerre gronda au loin. “Le danger fait partie intégrante de notre vie, je serais étonné si l’on mourrait autrement qu’attaqué par un monstre.”

Les yeux de Will s'adoucirent. “Effectivement, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour forcer le destin.”

Il inspira profondément avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

“Il est plus que l’heure pour moi d’aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Mel.” Puis Will regarda Nico droit dans les yeux et lui sourit. “Bonne nuit Nico, repose-toi bien. Et merci.” Les joues de ce dernier rougirent un peu, et Will partit rejoindre sa propre chambre.  

“Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?” demanda Mel à Nico une fois que Will eut fermé la porte derrière lui.

“De quoi tu parles ?” dit Nico en regardant ses pieds.  
Mel leva les yeux au ciel. “Je parle de…”, elle regarda Nico directement et prit la voix la plus sulfureuse qu’elle put “ _Bonne nuit Nico, repose toi bien._ ” Elle ne put s’empêcher de retenir un petit rire. “Et je parle du fait que tu aies rougi comme une tomate deux secondes après ça.” Comme Nico ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir parler à Mel, elle ajouta. “Tu n’aurais pas un petit crush sur Will, par hasard ?”

“Quoi ?” s’écria Nico d’un air indigné. “Pas du tout ! Je le connais à peine ! On a fait une mission ensemble il y a quelques semaines, mais en dehors de ça, on n’a jamais vraiment passé de temps ensemble…” Nico tenta d’argumenter. “Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que deux garçons puissent tomber amoureux ?” dit-il avec un regard inquiet.

Mel s’en voulut un peu d’avoir oublié les circonstances dans lesquels Nico avait été outé de force. “Non, je ne trouve absolument pas ça bizarre. Tu sais, je suis pan.”

“Pan ? Qu’est-ce que le Dieu de la nature a à voir avec ça ?”

Devant l’incrédulité de son nouvel ami, Mel ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. “Non, je suis pan _sexuelle_ ”, dit-elle quand elle se fut remise de ses émotions. “Ça veut dire que je suis attirée par les gens, peu importe leur genre. Je veux dire, quand une personne aussi merveilleuse que Rachel existe, et que d’un autre côté, il existe des gens comme Léo Valdez, comment suis-je censée être hétérosexuelle ?”, dit-il avec un grand sourire, que Nico lui rendit.

“Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Enfin… ” répondit timidement Nico, levant vers Mel des yeux inquiets.

Mel se dit qu’elle devait vraiment faire attention à ne pas brusquer Nico. Elle se souvint de la peur que le jeune homme avait du rejet. Elle allait devoir choisir ses mots avec précaution.

“Écoute Nico, ce que je voulais simplement dire c’est qu’on ne choisit pas par qui on est attiré. Que ce soit un genre ou une personne en particulier. Personne n’a le droit de te juger pour qui tu aimes.” Dire ces vérités qui lui paraissaient si évidentes lui donna l’impression d’être ridicule mais elle était convaincue que Nico avait besoin de les entendre. Même si ce n’était sûrement pas la première fois. “On se connaît très peu, mais tu as l’air d’être une personne formidable, Nico. Et que ce soit un homme, une femme, une personne non-binaire, un dieu, une mortelle, l’amour que tu lui porteras restera la seule chose qui ait de l’importance.”

Nico sourit encore une fois, et Mel se dit que même si la mission ne réussissait pas, elle garderait en tête les merveilleux souvenirs de ces sourires.

“Merci Mel”, dit Nico. “J’avais besoin d’entendre ça je crois… Tu es géniale,” dit-il en rigolant.

“ _I knoooow, right ?_ ” dit-elle pour taquiner le jeune homme. “Maintenant que ça c’est dit, tu veux me parler de ton crush sur Will ?” demanda-t-elle innocemment, en espérant ne pas braquer Nico à nouveau.

Mais il rougit simplement et dit, “Je n’ai _pas_ un crush sur Will. On est juste amis…”

“Mais…?” Mel poussa Nico à continuer. Car elle sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose derrière ce ‘juste amis’.

“Mais… Je suis content de passer du temps avec lui. Et il m’a sauvé la vie tout à l’heure.”

“Après que tu te sois héroïquement jeté devant lui pour le protéger,” rétorqua Mel. Mais cela lui rappela que Nico se remettait à peine de ses côtes cassées. “J’arrête d’insister, promis”, dit-elle en souriant. “On a tous les deux besoin de se reposer de toute façon.”

Nico acquiesça et iels se préparèrent tous les deux à aller au lit. À peine eut-elle posé sa tête sur l’oreiller qu’elle sentit le sommeil s’emparer d’elle.

* * *

Lorsque Mel ouvrit les yeux la pleine lune éclairait de sa douce lumière la fenêtre de la pièce. Se demandant un instant où elle était, elle réalisa bien vite que les murs grisâtres qui l’entouraient ne provenaient pas de sa chambre mais bien d’un hôtel miteux de New York. Elle observa la forme endormie de Nico qui reposait à côté d’elle, toute la sérénité du monde présente sur ses traits.

Décidant d’aller se balader, elle quitta silencieusement la chambre pour prendre la direction de Central Park. Alors qu’elle s’enfonçait entre les arbres, elle réfléchit à sa situtation. Il ne lui restait que deux jours et les sentiments entre Will et Nico ne faisaient que commencer. Dans moins de deux jours elle devrait retourner au Pouffy Squad, que ce soit victorieuse ou non.

Alors qu’elle passait à côté d’un énorme conifère, un léger mouvement entre les arbres capta son attention. Croyant d’abord avoir à faire à un monstre, elle se mit aux aguets, prête à défendre sa peau. Pourtant, la créature qui lui faisait face était loin de concorder avec l’image d’une créature maléfique. Une forme élancée pouvant être comparée à un elfe la regardait du coin de l’oeil, se protégeant derrière de fines branches.

Un doux murmure franchit les lèvres de la créature verte. Tendant l’oreille Mel tenta de comprendre ce que la Dryade lui disait.

“ _Cette créature, n’appartient pas en ces lieux, vous devez la ramener chez elle._ ” Comprenant l’importance de ses paroles, la fille d’Hermès tenta d’obtenir plus d’informations.

“Par où est-il allé, vous l’avez vu?”

Se réfugiant peu à peu dans son arbre, la Dryade répondit.

“Vers le port, la créature s’en est allée.”

Mel ne perdit pas un instant pour rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

 

“Bon où est-ce qu’on va maintenant?” demanda Nico d’un air agacé.

Les trois demi-dieux se trouvaient dans le port de New York, observant tous les bateaux à quai et les pêcheurs et marins qui s’activaient partout autour d’eux.

Lorsque Mel avait surgi dans la chambre de Will l’air surexcité en criant, “Fini de flirter ! Il est temps de capturer ce fichu chien !”, alors qu’ils étaient en train de partager un petit déjeuner constitué de falafels, ils s’étaient dépêchés de tout remballer et avaient pris le premier taxi disponible pour rejoindre la côte new-yorkaise. Autant dire que Nico ne semblait pas être ravi d’avoir été interrompu ainsi pour aller attraper un foutu chien.

“Par là-bas!” s’écria Will en pointant du doigt une sombre allée entre deux bâtiments où une ombre venait de s’engouffrer.

Les trois sang-mêlés s’empressèrent de s’engouffrer dans l’allée seulement pour se voir confronté.e.s à un vide frustrant.

“Il a dû voyager par vol d’Ombre” déduisit Nico. “On peut le rattraper ! Si on le poursuit tout de suite, on pourra sûrement retrouver les traces qu’il a laissé de son passage.”

Mel observa Nico. Le jeune homme n’était clairement pas remis de l’attaque de la veille et ne supporterait pas facilement de transporter deux personnes avec lui sur une longue distance.

Will semblait avoir les mêmes inquiétudes et il ne tarda pas à les exprimer.

“Tu n’as qu’à y aller avec Mel, je vous rejoindrai en taxi à la Colonie après que vous l’ayez capturé.”

“C’est inutile je peux tous nous transporter d’un coup,” rétorqua Nico.

“Sûrement pas avec la blessure que tu as reçue hier, tu es exténué. Utilise le vol d’Ombre avec Will et rattrapez Cerbère avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.”

“Ridicule” protesta le fils d’Apollon, “C’est ta mission il est plus logique que ça soit toi qui l’accompagne !”

“Mais tu es beaucoup plus expérimenté que moi,” protesta Mel. “Tu dois y aller pour protéger Nico en cas d’attaque !”

Le concerné regardait tour à tour ses deux ami.e.s se renvoyer la balle, tentant vainement de déterminer qui l’accompagnerait sans même se soucier de son avis.

Poussant un soupir las, il attrapa de ses deux mains ses camarades et, coupant court à leur protestations, il sauta dans l’Ombre.

* * *

À peine les pieds de Mel eurent touché le sol, qu’elle sentit Nico vaciller à côté d’elle.

“Nico !”, s’écria Will en rattrapant le jeune homme avant qu’il ne tombe. “Tu m’avais promis de ne pas nous refaire ce genre de coup !”

Nico regarda Will d’un air penaud, puis dirigea son regard vers Mel qui avait croisé les bras dans un geste de désapprobation. “Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Nico. Je suis complètement d’accord avec Will.”

Nico avait l’air de ne pas savoir où se mettre. “Écoutez, tous les deux, je vais bien ! Vous étiez en train de parler de moi comme si je n’existais pas ! Et puis, c’est pas la première fois que je fais ça, et...”

“C’est pas le problème !” Will le coupa. “Nico, si on réagit comme ça c’est parce qu’on s’inquiète pour toi, parce qu’on… Tient à toi,” dit-il avec un peu de difficulté.

“Il faut que tu prennes plus soin de toi, Nico”, surenchérit Mel.

Essayant d’éviter le sujet à tout prix, Nico dit “Okay, c’est noté. Pour l’instant il nous reste encore un chien à trois têtes à trouver.”

Laissant tomber le sujet, Mel regarda autour d’elle, et elle réalisa au même moment que Will dit “Mais on est de retour au campement !”

Iels se trouvaient au milieu de la forêt qui entourait la Colonie. Un bruit qui ressemblait à un ronronnement attira leur attention. Mel sortit son épée et Will commença à avancer derrière Nico, une flèche encochée, prêt à tirer.

Quand Nico poussa sur le côté une énorme branche de sapin qui leur cachait la source du doux bruit, les trois Olympien.ne.s baissèrent leurs armes. Sur le sol de la forêt, dans une fenêtre de lumière, reposaient les formes endormis de Kitty et Cerbère. Les deux chiens étaient adorables, blottis l’un contre l’autre. En les voyant ainsi côté à côte, Mel comprit enfin le sens de la prophétie. Les âmes soeurs dont les coeurs devaient battre à l’unisson se trouvaient devant elle. Toutes les âmes avaient trouvé leurs pairs.

“Mais, c’est…?”, Will fut le premier à rompre le silence.

“Kitty”, Nico termina la phrase de son ami. “Oui. Je me souviens qu’iels s’entendaient bien tou.te.s les deux, mais je me m’étais pas rendu compte à quel point.” Puis soudain, écarquillant les yeux, “Vous pensez qu’il a quitté les Enfers pour la retrouver ?” demanda Nico en désignant Cerbère.

“Ça me paraît évident,” répondit Mel, avec un sourire. “Tu ne ferais pas _tout_ pour retrouver ton âme soeur, toi ?”

Nico eut un regard furtif vers Will, et rougit. Et c’est à ce moment que Mel sut que sa mission était terminée. Ses deux missions l’étaient. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.    

* * *

 

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait devant La Machine. Encore une mission réussie pour Mel. Comme toujours quand elle rentrait de mission, elle sentit une énorme vague d’émotions la submerger. Elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir vivre toutes ces expériences incroyables. Elle courut presque en montant les escaliers, tant elle avait envie de raconter ses aventures à ses Pouffys chéri.e.s.

En arrivant dans le salon, elle vit Ju, Charlie, Saki, Nagy et Lu en train de regarder Steven Universe sur leur télé. À la grande table, Lili et Haz étaient en train de faire un puzzle Harry Potter, en buvant du thé et en discutant de Skam avec Cha. En voyant Mel arriver, Saki bondit de son fauteuil pour accoster Mel. “Mel ! Alors c’était comment ? Tu as rencontré Will ? Et Nico ? Et Percy et Annabeth ? Qui d’autre, raconte nous tout !! Et n’oublie pas qu’il faut aussi que tu me racontes _Hamilton_ !!”

Mel éclata de rire et commença à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. “...Et j’ai enfin compris l'entièreté de la prophétie! Quand j’y pense c’était tellement évident!”

“Tu peux nous la répéter ?” demanda Nagy.

“Alors, si je me souviens bien ça faisait;

**_“_ _Envoyée de l'autre monde tu seras appelée_ **

**_Ta mission par l'oracle sera complétée_ **

**_Le vide du gardien à présent désert_ **

**_Le Guérisseur du soleil et l’Ange des enfers s'uniront à la messagère_ **

**_Tous tes pas au commencement te guideront_ **

**_Le coeur des âmes-soeurs à l'unisson battront.”_ **

 

“Bon on peut facilement dire que tu es l’envoyée de l’autre monde” plaisanta Jack.

“Pas seulement !” lui répondit Mel. “Figure-toi que je suis également la messagère puisque j’avais pour nom Mélanie _Angélia_ Mercury”

“Comme Freddie Mercury!” s’enthousiasma Lou.

“Oui,” plaisanta la messagère, “j’aime à penser que j’étais sa nièce dans cet univers.” Tou.te.s éclatèrent de rire. “Enfin bref, je disais. Vous saviez que Angélia, aussi appelée la Renommée, était fille d’Hermès et déesse messagère ? Bim ! Je suis la messagère !”

“C’est comme ça que l’on doit t’appeler maintenant ?”

“Mel me convient toujours” répondit-elle, tout sourire. “En ce qui concerne ma mission originale donnée par la machine, elle a été complétée par la prophétie donnée par Rachel.”

“Ok et pourquoi ce rougissement ?” demanda narquoisement Saki.

“Parce que Rachel est super hot !”

“Notre petiote à un crush !”

“Et plus qu’un crush si tu veux mon avis,” intervint Lili, souriant gentiment.

“Pas du tout ! Bon laissez-moi terminer!”

“Way of changing the subject,” commenta furtivement Haz.  
Ne prêtant pas attention au benjamin, la jeune femme poursuivit son explication.

“Le vide du gardien désignait Cerbere ayant fui son poste de gardien des enfers et Will et Nico se sont joint à moi pour le retrouver. Donc le Guérisseur, l’Ange et le Messagère. De plus, tout s’est terminé au commencement. On est parti.e.s de la Colonie tou.te.s ensemble pour retrouver Cerbère, et c’est à la Colonie qu’on l’a retrouvé.”

“Et pour la dernière phrase ?” demanda Ju.

Le visage de Mel s’adoucit à la pensée de ce qu’elle avait laissé dans ce Riordanverse.

“Et bien les deux âmes soeurs ont été réunies. Cerbère et Kitty. Et Will et Nico.”

La salle se perdit dans les “ _Awww_ ” et les applaudissements des Pouffys, fièr.e.s de la réussite de leur amie et heureux.ses pour le couple qui allait sans nul doute bientôt se former dans cet autre monde.

“Maintenant que tu as fini ton histoire Mel,” dit Haz, avec un grand sourire, “c’est l’heure de ton cadeau !”

“Un cadeau, quel cadeau ?” s’étonna Mel. Iels ne s’offraient pas de cadeau à la fin d’une mission d’habitude.

“Le cadeau que tu n’as pas eu le temps d’ouvrir avant de partir en mission !” dit Lu d’une voix enthousiaste. Et en effet, Mel avait complètement oublié que son anniversaire était passé depuis seulement quelques jours. Son voyage dans le Riordanverse l’avait tellement chamboulée qu’elle ne savait même plus quel jour on était. Mais elle n’allait pas dire non à un autre cadeau.

“On peut dire que c’est le destin, mais je pense qu’on a tou.te.s eu une bonne intuition tout simplement,” dit Lili en tendant un paquet à Mel.

“Moi je pense que c’est le destin,” dit Haz avec un sourire.

Mel déchira délicatement le papier cadeau et se retrouva avec une boîte en plastique rectangulaire. Mais pas n’importe quelle boîte. Une boîte de Funko Pop qui contenait deux personnes qui se tenaient la main. Si elle ne venait pas de passer ces derniers jours avec ces deux-mêmes personnes, elle aurait peut-être eu un peu plus de mal à les reconnaître. Mais elle sourit en voyant dans ses mains les figurines de Will et Nico réunies.

“Merci les gens”, Mel dit, la larme à l’oeil. “C’est vraiment un super cadeau d’anniversaire.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mel chérie, je tiens à faire noter que ce chapitre aura fait de grandes avancées surtout entre minuit et 2h du matin. Comme quoi les Pouffys sont efficaces de nuit ;) (Demain je serais en train de dormir en cours pour tes beaux yeux <3)


	3. Haz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haz has never been on a mission before. Now that the time has come, will he be up to the mission waiting for him ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been written mostly listening to “Harry Styles”, “Midnight memories” and “Four”. Much love to you, Haz, Harry, angel ;) <3

It was five in the afternoon when the alarm softly rang.

Haz had just came back from school and he was in his room, thinking about doing his homework, while he played the guitar. He didn’t know why but these past few weeks he had been utterly obsessed with Harry’s solo album. He was currently playing the chords of Kiwi, humming along, letting himself be surrounded by the music. "I'm having your baby," he softly hummed, "it's none of your business." It reminded him of the time he had discovered One Direction through a Skam fan video. He was just scrolling on Youtube, watching Skam content, when he came across this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZ02YczNwg0). The music was so fitting with the editing, he had to research what it was. And when he had discovered it was One Direction, his obsession had slowly begun.  

So, when the alarm rang in the house, he was abruptly taken away from his thoughts. He put his guitar back on its stand and prepared to go downstairs. Looking back at his room, he felt proud of what he had done with it. There were posters on the walls, whether this was from One Direction, Harry Potter or the one Skam poster that Cha had given him when she had discovered they had a common interest in it. He had also taken his posters from home : his tiger painting, his Pokemon poster and the Harry Styles Calendar his parents had given him for Christmas. There also were drawings from him and the Pouffy Squad, and photos of him, his parents, his sisters and his best friend. He remembered when he had moved in here last September after almost two years of training before he could join the Squad for real. At some point he had thought he wasn’t going to make it. But he did.

“Haz, are you here?”, he heard Saki’s voice call.

He must have been daydreaming for a bit too long if they were looking for him. “Yes, I’m coming down!”, he yelled back, as he closed his bedroom door and went down the stairs.

There were only five of them here. Axelle was sitting in one of the armchairs, looking at her phone but listening to what the three other girls were talking about. Lili was talking with Saki and Cha in hushed tones and they stopped almost as soon as he arrived.

“What’s going on?”, he asked. “Did I miss something?”

“No, it’s nothing," Lili said with a small smile. “I believe everyone who would be available is here?” When they all nodded, she continued, waving a sheet of paper “I have the new mission info.” She stopped, and looked at Haz warily. “Let’s sit.”

When they were all sitting cozily in the sofas, she finally read them the mission. “This world is very similar to ours, estimated at 98% similar. The person that needs help is Harry Styles. Apparently he has been…”

“ _The_ Harry Styles?”, Haz exclaimed.

“Listen to the rest of it," Lili answered with a smug smile. “Apparently Harry has been having trouble composing songs. In this world, One Direction also separated, but right after they announced it, Harry left on a two year journey around the world. The report doesn’t really say why, but it hints at the paparazzi pressure. Right now, he’s been back in England for six months and has been trying to write new songs ever since, but hasn’t been able to. The mission is to help Harry with his writer’s block. And it’s a one week mission.”

Haz was almost jumping up and down on the sofa. This was it. This was going to be his _first mission._ The only other person really as interested as him in One Direction was Ju, and she wasn’t there. And he knew everything about them! He was practically an expert. If there was a special diploma focused on the band, he probably wouldn’t even need to study for it.

“Soooo," Saki said, “who wants to volunteer?” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Haz raised his hand enthusiastically like a six year old. They all laughed, “I thought so," Saki said, smiling brightly at him.

“That’s what we were discussing when you got here," Cha said. “I mean, you’re obviously the man for the job, but if you’re feeling like it’s too early for you to go, if you think you need more time, Lili said she could do it.”

“After all you told me about them, and the fanfics you _made me_ read,” she winked, “I think I could manage," Lili said with a smile. “But I don’t mean to take your spot.”

“No, it’s okay. I understand you might worry about me. But... I think I’m ready. After all, my birthday was almost four months ago.”

One of the rules of the Pouffy Squad was that you could not go on missions before you had reached the age of fifteen. This was as much a security measure as it was a way to ensure the missions wouldn’t fail. Squad members usually moved in the year before their fifteenth birthday so they had time to watch and learn from the others. “And this is a perfect first mission," Haz hesitated, “I think. Right?”

“Yes, yes of course," Axelle smiled. “In my opinion, you’re more than ready.”

Feeling a bit reassured, they voted on it. “Who agrees Haz should be assigned to this mission?”, Lili asked gravely. As the oldest member, she was the one who had to ask the customary question. As five hands raised, she added “Okay, then Haz is officially leaving on a mission!” They all whooped and laughed and the four girls gave Haz a few tips for how he should pack his bags.

This felt so real. He was finally going on his first mission!

* * *

He was not sure anymore if he wanted to go on his first mission. In the twenty minutes it had taken him to pack his stuff, he had slowly felt his anxiety rise. What if he failed? What if he couldn’t help Harry? Would Harry never manage to have the amazing solo career that he had in this world? Would Harry be so miserable he would never play music again?

As all the disaster scenarios went through his head, his heart began beating faster and faster. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. The training he had been given had prepared him for this type of situation but he still felt as if he was in front of a wall he had to climb. And the longer he looked at the wall, the higher it seemed.

“Knock knock," he heard Saki’s voice. “Lili and I were worried about you. Are you doing okay?”

As soon as she saw the anguish on his face, Lili took her “ _Mum”_ voice, “Oh no, Haz, are you crying?”

“Not yet. But I might. Soon," he answered, feeling a bit ashamed.

“Haz, look at me," Saki said. As he looked up, he saw the stubborn look on Saki’s face. “You are going to be amazing. We would never send you there if we were not a hundred percent sure you were able to do it. We trust you. You’re a member of the Squad no matter what.” Haz knew she was right. He should be able to do it with all the training he had, but he was also afraid to not be as good as the others, who had more experience. He'd hate coming back to them with a first failed mission.

“And if you don’t succeed," Lili added, and Haz winced at the thought, “It will not be the first time it happened. Nor will it be the last. If there is one thing that I hoped you learned since you got here, it’s that we do not judge. Never. We help each other out, we make it so that we reach our full potential, but we’re just human beings. And failure is part of who we are.”

“I’m just afraid I’ll fail and Harry ends up sad forever and you guys will be ashamed of me," Haz said, trying to fight away the tears.

“Oh, Haz, honey... First, we will never be ashamed of you. You’re strong, and you’re kind. You give so much love to the people around you, whether it’s with your music, your smiles or your jokes," Saki said.

“I have an idea!” Lili exclaimed with a smile. “Saki and I could tell you about our first missions?”

“I mean… If it doesn’t bother you, I think it would help,” Haz said shyly.

“Okay I’ll begin,” Saki said, smiling. “On my first mission, I was supposed to help Oliver Wood gain some more confidence because he was sure he was not good enough to be a professional Quidditch player. I had a plan prepared and everything! I tried to supervise him, help him and I even managed to get him a tryout for the England National team. But what I didn’t tell you is I had a _little_ crush on him. And when I say little, I mean huge. So, on the day of the tryouts, I was so concentrated on Oliver, on the way he moved, on the way he was flying with so much style, and handsomeness, and bravery and… ” Lili cleared her throat, reminding Saki she was in the middle of a story. Saki continued with a light blush, “So I didn’t see there was someone in the stands casting a Confundus charm at him. When I understood what had happened, it was too late and Oliver had already missed catching four goals in a row. It literally destroyed his chances.”

Lili laughed, “Yeah, a big crush is sometimes hard to handle.”

“But it seems so awful…”, Haz said. “What happened to Oliver next?”

“Ax went to the same universe some years later but to help Ginny out, and Oliver was the trainer of the Magpies. So I guess it turned out alright.”

“And even if it hadn’t, Haz, there’s no need to worry,” Lili said soothingly. “If the Machine detects the mission has failed too catastrophically, it will send us there again on a different mission.”

Haz knew that. He knew that the Machine would always try to help and create appropriate situations. But it didn’t manage to make his fears disappear. “What about you Lili?”, Haz asked, curious.

“Okay, so it was not my first mission, but it was my third or fourth. It was my first failed mission though,” Lili said with a wince. “I was supposed to make Harry and Draco fall in love, so that the Malfoys would become allies to the Order and help win the war quicker. But I couldn’t find an easy way to make them fall for each other. They really hated each other with all they had back there. So I decided to use a Love Filter. What I hadn’t noticed was that in this universe, Draco was allergic to pumpkin. So when I put the Filter in Draco’s pumpkin juice that morning, he gave his glass to Blaise and that totally messed with my plan. Blaise was rejected by the other Slytherins for falling in love with a Gryffindor and it didn’t help one bit in cutting the war shorter,” Lili said sadly. “My Drarry shipper heart was sad too, but I have to admit Blaise and Harry did make a good couple once the effects of the potions had faded away.”

“But you see,” Saki said, “It happens to all of us to fail. And it’s okay to be afraid of that.”

“But it won’t happen to you this time, Haz,” Lili said confidently. “We trust you.”

Haz smiled and even though he was still a bit stressed, he was not panicking anymore. “Thank you, I feel so much better.”

“So, you’re ready then?”, Saki asked.

“Yeah, I think so.”

* * *

They were all standing in front of the Machine. Lou, Jack, Ju and Luna had came back while Haz was packing. Lou gave him a tight hug and after a few last encouragements, he stepped forward, facing the Machine. He selected the mission on the screen and put his hand on the screen supposed to recognize his fingerprints.

As he had already seen multiple time, all the screens lighted up and a soft melody played. “Departure in fifteen seconds," the familiar voice said. He felt his palm tingle and he could already feel a weird warm sensation flowing through his veins. Lou had told him about it so he was not overly surprised, but it still felt weird. “Five, four, three," Haz closed his eyes, “two, one. Transferring Squad Member.”

When he opened his eyes, he was in a room he did not really recognize, but simultaneously still felt familiar. On the walls were the same posters he had at the Headquarters, and the photos from him and his family. None of the Pouffys’ drawings were there, though.

In his hand, was the paper stating his mission. But, as expected, on the back of the sheet, new info had been written.

 

 **_Name:_ ** _Haz Louis Smith_

 **_Current situation:_ ** _First Year of Technical High School - Wish to become a sound engineer_

 **_Current living location:_ ** _Smith’s Family home. Similar to your real family home._

 **_Link to assigned subject:_ ** _Harry and Peneloppe were in school together and they were quite close. He used to come around the house when you were still a baby. Sometimes Harry and your sister babysat you. They haven’t seen each other in years, but you live close to Harry’s mother house._

 **_Additional information concerning the assigned subject:_ ** _He is currently working in a studio near your current location, trying to reconnect with his family after leaving for his trip around the world. He often leaves his phone unlocked. You have a favorite coffee shop, called Harold’s, not far from your home. It’s a very quiet and discreet place._

 

The first thing Haz did was to spot all the information that will help him create a contact with Harry. That’s what he learned during his training : the Machine is here to give you an artificial context that will help you solve the mission. In a sense, he was not completely alone in this.

When he was satisfied about his data analysis, he took a big breath and left his room. He went carefully down the stairs and when he got to the kitchen, he saw his mum. She looked exactly like she did the last time he had seen her. After a few moments of getting used to it, he said, “Hi, mum.”

“Hello to you. Finished your homework for the summer?” He quickly nodded. At least here he didn’t _really_ have to do his homework. “I’m cooking dinner and I wanted to bake a cake but there’s almost no butter left. Would you mind going to the store?”

Haz almost immediately recognized what his trainers had called “fortuitous situations” : he was being offered a chance to go outside, and to probably meet someone who would help with his mission, the Machine made sure of that.

“Yeah, I’ll go, how much do you need?”

After taking the money his mother gave him, he went outside in search of the grocery store. The neighborhood he apparently lived in looked like any suburban neighborhood. Houses that almost all looked the same, small garden in front of them, and slight variations of colors between white and pale blue. After walking for ten minutes, trying to follow his instincts, he finally found the store his mother had mentioned. He entered it and began wandering down the aisles, looking for the butter. This felt exactly like going grocery shopping back home, with all the members of the Squad wandering around, putting food in the trolley and choosing confort food and nice vegetables. He was lost in his own thoughts when he saw him.

Harry Styles was peacefully reading the back of two cereal boxes, his chocolate brown locks falling in front of his eyes. He was probably comparing the compositions or something like that. Haz could not believe his eyes. This was such a _common_ thing to do. Such a _common_ place to meet the man he had idolized and respected the past couple years. Trying not to hyperventilate, he took a few step back, hiding, and tried to rationalize. Okay, this was not how he had thought he would meet Harry _freaking_ Styles for the first time. He had imagined going to one of his concerts and waiting in line for hours before seeing a glimpse of him, maybe get an autograph and fantasize about it for a few months. But here, he needed to be careful. He needed to not appear as a blushing fanboy who was only interested in the superstar part of him. He needed to show he was not some obsessed little boy. Or Harry would never trust him.

He did some of the breathing exercises he had learned in training and felt slightly calmer. He went back to where Harry was and summoned all the courage he had to ask this one simple question. “Excuse me,” he said, and Harry turned towards him, “you’re Harry Styles, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Harry said with a confused smile, as if he was surprised to be found in a grocery store of all places. “You’re a fan?”

“I… Yes of course I am a big fan of yours, I think your voice is amazing and that you’re an  incredible person.” Haz flushed at the words that had just left his mouth. If he didn’t want Harry to think he was an obsessive fan, he needed to say more. “But I think we know each other. I mean, _knew_ each other. I mean, I don’t really remember it…”

Harry’s laugh prevented him from saying anything else. He felt mortified. This was definitely not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to be confident and he ought to have prepared what he was going to say and instead he had ruined…

“What’s your name?”, Harry asked with a gentle voice.

“I’m Haz. Haz Smith? You used to be friends with my big sister, Peneloppe.”

Recognition lit up Harry’s face. “Oh my god! Are you Baby Haz?”, he laughed again and Haz felt blessed he had caused this beautiful sound. “This sure brings back memories. How is Peneloppe ?”

“She’s great. She studying musicology in London right now, but she’ll be finished soon. She comes home from time to time. You should come next time she’s here, everybody would love to.” Especially him.

“I’ll think about it," Harry smiled again. “Damn, you’ve grown so much! I used to babysit you from time to time, do you remember? Last time I saw you, you were four or something. How old are you now?”

“I turned fifteen a few months ago.” This was the perfect opportunity to speak about his school. “I’ve been going to a Technical High School and next year I’ll specialize in Sound Engineering. But I’m having trouble finding a short internship for the summer. I’m supposed to spend a week in a studio or something like that. But I don’t know anyone who would be interested in taking me under their wing.” He had had the internship idea while he had been reading the report. But maybe he was coming on to Harry too strongly. “Mum says she’s worried I won’t find a job before the deadline, but I guess I’ll make it. I don’t want to be pushy, but do you have any idea if someone is hiring or would be okay with me observing for a week?” He was pushing it, indeed. But he knew Harry was truly an angel and this was a chance he couldn’t miss out on.

“I see,” Harry said, looking lost in his thoughts. Maybe he was falling into Haz’s trap? “Do you have a special assignment that you need to do to validate the internship?”

“Yeah, we need to produce a sound file that we recorded and mixed ourselves. It can be an interview, a podcast…”, he looked directly into his idol’s light blue-green eyes, trying to convey how much he wanted to work with him, “or a song.”

“A song…”, Harry parroted, seeming conflicted about something. “I can contact some of my friends and let them contact you, if they’re interested. Would that be okay?”, he said with a small smile. Haz didn’t like the look of worry on Harry’s face. It was probably linked to the problem his mission was about.

“It’d be way more than okay, it’d be freaking fantastic!”, Haz said. Harry might not be working with him, but he could still try to help him from afar.

They quickly exchanged numbers and before he left, Harry said smiling, “See you soon, I guess.”

Haz was so over the moon, he almost forgot to buy butter before he went home.

* * *

That night, he received a text from Harry :

_Hey Haz. I thought about what you told me. I’m not that much of a song writer these days but I try to work in a small studio not far from your parents’ house. If you’re interested you could come work with me? Else, I’ll just send your info to someone else. See you soon. H._

Haz couldn’t feel his hands and he almost dropped his phone. This was the opportunity of the year. No, of a lifetime.  

_Yes. Definitely. I can be there tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Just text me the address. And thank you for the chance you’re giving me. Haz_

_Don’t worry, Baby Haz, it’s my pleasure. I’ll send you the geolocation. See you tomorrow then, 10 a.m. H._

Not fainting was harder that it seemed. His first mission was maybe not going to fail.

* * *

 

“Wooooah," Haz couldn’t help himself but say.

Harry smiled. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool the first time you see one for real, I guess.”

“Like so, so cool.”

When Harry had opened the door of the studio this morning, letting Haz enter the small structure located next to a shopping area, he still had had trouble believing he was going to spend the whole week with the man. After stepping in the small lobby, he had removed his jacket and followed Harry to the room where all the buttons and electronical devices were, called the control room.

“And this is only a small studio you know,” Harry answered to Haz’s surprise. “The one where we recorded _Four_ was three times this big. But I guess, at the time, there were a lot more people there. The producer, the sound engineers," Harry winked at Haz, “our managers, sometimes our friends…”

“Yeah and the other member of One Direction!”, Haz said cheerfully.

Harry’s smile suddenly faded. “Yes. Them too.” Haz couldn’t hide his surprise at Harry’s reaction. How was it that the simple mention of One Direction members could change the other man’s expression that much ? Was he sad about the way they had ended things? Haz decided he definitely needed to look some more into that.

Changing the subject, Harry took time to show Haz the different commands on the console so that he could help Harry recording. “Do you want me to record you? It would show you how it works.”

Haz quickly accepted, then went inside the live room and turned back to face Harry. The older man pushed a button, and Haz could hear his voice, “Place yourself in front on the microphone and sing anything you like.”

Haz hesitated because he really wasn’t sure he would be given another opportunity like that. He looked at his feet, feeling self-conscious. “Can I play along with a guitar?”, he asked timidly. He had seen the guitar stand. There were six of them, two acoustic guitars, three electric guitars and a bass. One of the acoustic guitars looked like the one he had seen Harry use on one of the live performances of _Sign of the Times_ back home.

“Yeah, go ahead, Baby Haz," Harry said laughing, “I had no idea you knew how to play.”

Haz didn’t know what to think of the nickname Harry had chosen for him. At first he had thought that he had said that to mock him a bit, but apparently that was how he and Peneloppe had called him. Plus, who would complain when Harry Styles called them Baby?

“Yeah, I began a few years ago but I’m not an expert,” Haz said, picking up the guitar he had been eyeing. He began playing the chords of _Story of My Life_ . He tried to concentrate on the chords, on the technical aspect of the singing. He absolutely couldn’t look at Harry. He could feel his idol’s eyes on him, and he knew he wasn’t singing or playing perfectly. But taking this chance meant a lot to him. “ _And I’ve been waiting for this time to come around_ ,” he sang with all he had.  

At the end of the song, he still couldn’t look up. But when he heard clapping sounds, he raised his head and saw that Harry was applauding. And suddenly, he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. A few seconds later, he heard the door to the control room open but he still couldn’t believe his eyes. He was going to blow his cover. But he couldn’t stop crying. He had played for _Harry Styles_ and he had _liked_ it. This was more than he had ever dreamed of.

“Hey, Haz…”, Harry said with a very gentle voice. “What’s going on?”

“I… I just,” he sobbed, “I’m nothing, just a beginner, and you’re amazing and…”

“Stop it right there. You are _not_ nothing. You sang really well and yes, it wasn’t perfect but it was already very good. Trust me, I remember being sixteen and what it felt like to play in front of an audience, in front of people that were famous. The very first time I met Simon Cowell, I seriously thought I was going to faint,” Harry said with a little laugh, “And you did great, honestly.”

Haz was smiling, the tears slowly stopping from running down his cheeks. “Thank you.”

“Come on, let it not be said you cried all day on your first day," Harry said with a grin. “Let’s go hear what was recorded.”

The day continued like this for a few hours, Harry showing him the ropes, being an amazing teacher, kind and patient. Haz felt truly blessed. After they had lunch, Haz tried to broach the subject of the writer’s block with as much subtelty as he could. “So, how does it work when someone wants to create an album?”, he asked gingerly.

“Well, all artists work differently I guess? Usually there’s a song writter who finds the melody and creates ‘voices’ for each instrument, including the singing. There’s not always just one person. Then someone writes the lyrics. Can be the same person of course. But I guess it depends on the bands. Like in Queen, I think Freddie wrote a lot of the song lyrics, but not always the music. Brian May was quite productive as well. Then of course, there’s the mixing, the effects, the recording etc. But I might bore you with all of this on another day,” Harry winked at him, and Haz heart almost melted.  

“Okay,” Haz said carefully. “And what about you? Where are you at in the writing process?”

Harry looked a bit gloomy. “For now, I’m headed nowhere. I haven’t written a song yet. I have a few chords ideas. Nothing much though," Harry said.

“Can you play them for me?”, Haz asked, curious to see if this Harry had the same inspiration as the Harry Styles from home.

As soon as Harry began to play, Haz recognized the first chords of _Sweet Creature._ He tried not to look too surprised, to appear as if he enjoyed the music for what it was. Suddenly Harry stopped playing. “No, these one are rubbish.”

“Really?” Haz asked, genuinely surprised. “I quite liked it," Haz said, trying not to be too pushy.

“No. Definitely not. It feels too much like…” Harry didn’t finish his sentence. He got lost in his thoughts for at least thirty seconds. The look on his face was a mix of sadness and anger. Haz was so surprised to see Harry look that way. He had always seen him smiling or cheering and laughing. But he guessed that seeing him in a everyday situation would create this kind of situation, and he was happy to get to know Harry _for real._

Haz didn’t dare say anything, hoping Harry would confide in him. Sadly, it wasn’t going to be that easy. “No, these chords are no good. None of this is good. I’ll find something else.”

* * *

Today was Haz’s third day at the studio, his fourth day here altogether. And he was beginning to feel like he was not moving forward with his mission. Harry was sitting on the floor of the live room and Haz was waiting, headphones on, for him to say something, do something. Harry had been doing almost nothing in the last two days. Every morning as the older man entered the studio, it looked like the pressure of the new album was draining all his life force away. From time to time he tried to write something on a piece of paper, only to cross it out a few seconds later, never satisfied.

At first, Haz to cheer him up and ask about his travel, and Harry would tell him about Brazil and Thailand and Angola, but all of a sudden, an emotion would cross his face and he’d be looking devastated. So he stopped asking about his travel.

Then he tried to change Harry’s mind by asking questions about mixing and composing, but as soon as the _One Direction_ subject was mentioned, Harry would withdraw into himself. Haz slowly began to suspect the problems were coming from there. But he stopped asking about _One Direction._  

Haz was slowly panicking. But he tried to remember his training. Tried to remember how to help a lethargic person.

The training had been hard.  He had been spotted by Sarah, his former French teacher who happened to also be a former member of the Pouffy Squad. Apparently he had showed significant potential. His parents had been quite reticent to the idea of seeing him go, but Sarah had told them he was going to go to a special program for highly talented kids. Which was both a lie and a truth. It depends on what you think of as talented. In this case, the Pouffy Squad Programm was looking for exceptional children and teenager, with incredible empathy, strong loyalty and a high sense of friendship. Nothing like your usual high IQ or extremely good grades at math.

Sarah had told Haz about the real goal of the program. She had told him about her own training and years inside the Pouffy Squad and Haz had been immediately up for it. So for two years, he had had one training session a week with Sarah and there, he discovered everything about the time travels, the rescuing, and more importantly how to handle any kind of situation.

For apathetic people, what was recommended was to find a way to make the subject feel very strong emotions. It usually helped understand what was wrong. So he either had to make Harry angry or make him cry. This was the worst choice in the history of History.

Before he resorted to such means, Haz decided to try one last time to hint Harry at the Sweet Creature chords. He had kept the paper where Harry had written the chords and he handed it back to him. “Why don’t you try to work on those?”, Haz asked in the calmest way he could muster.

Harry looked at the sheet of paper and his eyes slightly widened. “No, I just. I can’t," Harry said, almost panting. Then suddenly, as if this was the thing that had triggered everything, Harry couldn’t be stopped. “Don’t you understand? I’m a shitty artist. Sure, I used to compose songs back then, but it was nevercompletely on my own! We were all working together and Louis, he… Whatever. But _then_ , I left. For two and half _years!_ And I lost it! I fucking lost it. I’m just a wanker who abandoned the things I could have had, the perfect things right in front of me. I let it pass under my nose and I’ll never get a chance to get it back!! Don’t you _understand?_ I’m a shit. I’m worth nothing. I’m…”, he choked on the last words. Tears were gathering in his eyes, and this was the saddest thing Haz had ever lived. Seeing Harry like this, depreciating himself, even though he was the purest human on earth… This was utterly heart-breaking.

But he wouldn’t stand and do nothing. This was the exact reason he had come here. “Harry, come on. Please don’t say those things. You know they’re not true. You’re just a bit lost at the moment, but everything is still possible. You are a great artist. The others were with you, that’s right, but they didn’t write all of it, did they? And there’s no way I can let you say you’re a shitty artist. Your voice and you vocal skills are just amazing, and the feelings that you manage to convey are so strong. You’re the reason I decided I wanted to be a musician. You’re my inspiration and my role model. I know it might seem weird said like that but it’s true.” Now that Haz had poured his heart on the table, Harry looked less like he was gonna cry. But the sadness on his face hadn’t disappeared. Haz felt bad for taking advantage of Harry’s vulnerability but there might not be another opportunity like that one . “What are those perfect things that you missed out on? I promise you I’ll never say anything to anyone in this world. Ever.” Well, this was true, striclty speaking. He might tell the Squad back home, but they _were_ from a different world.

Haz saw the hesitation in Harry’s eyes. The very long hesitation. He had an idea of why Harry had so much trouble trusting other people. Paparazzi, trash journalists and media sharks had always been so keen on following him everywhere, trying to discover everything about him. He didn’t know if he could prove himself to Harry.

But fortunately he didn’t need to.

“Haz, what I’m about to tell you… Nobody knows about it, okay? You really have to keep it a secret.”

“I promise you, Harry. You can trust me,” he said putting all the honesty he could in his voice.

“Okay… These chords, they came to me two months after I had left from England. I was in Japan. I had always dreamt of going to one of these hot spring things, where the water in naturally hot. And I found myself humming the notes, thinking of a melody, thinking of a story… And no matter what I did, no matter where I went, no matter what new culture I was discovering, I would find myself humming this song. I tried, and tried to forget about it, but I just couldn’t.”

“Why did you want to forget about it so much?”, Haz asked, hoping this story was going towards a happy ending, but not really believing it.

“It reminded me of when I had left. After the press conference where we announced the band was going on a hiatus, everything went into such a huge frenzy. We all wanted to work on solo albums but it didn’t mean we didn’t want to spend time together. We let it settle down for a week, but Louis invited me over after that. He seemed so serious, this was _so_ unlike him. He’d texted me that he needed to tell me something important. I was a bit stressed but I didn’t know what to think…”

Feeling that Harry was hesitating and needed to be pushed a little, Haz asked, “What happened? What did he need to tell you?”

Harry took a deep sigh and continued. “So many things. He… Wanted to tell me he… He had feelings for me. I thought it was coming out of nowhere. I mean we had always been really close, both physically and emotionnally but there had never been anything between the two of us. But he told me he had known for a long time. Apparently since I had been going out with Taylor. He said… He said he had recognized romantic jealousy and that from that point he had never stopped having feelings for me.”

“But wasn’t he with Eleanor at the time?” Haz knows his One Direction’s chronology.

“They hadn’t officially broken up but they were fighting all the time. But it doesn’t really matter, because I think Louis is polyamorous anyway.” Haz let this slip. After all, this was a different dimension. Maybe this Louis _was_ poly. “But he told me that over the years, he had tried to tell me so many times, but he didn’t want it to break all of us apart. He said he had tried to be subtle about it, but even as everyone was noticing it, I just thought he was joking. We told each other ‘I love you’ all the time, and it was always true, but I thought nothing of it. Do you remember when the fans had crazy theories about his ‘Always in my heart’ tweet’?”, Haz nodded, not wanting to tell Harry he believed in said theories. “They weren’t that crazy apparently.” Harry stopped there.  

Haz needs a few seconds to take everything in. Okay, so this is his very first mission, and Louis _loves_ Harry. And Harry sure looks like he returns the feeling. Could it get any better?

But he knows he must concentrate and continue this conversation, because the situation has not been solved yet. Harry needs him. “What did you tell him?”

“I. I, I…. I didn’t say anything. I was so shocked. I didn’t understand why he would say all these things. At first I thought he was joking, but he was looking at me… With such honest eyes, you know?” And Haz knows. He’s watched so many interviews, seen him in live concerts videos, and he _saw_ how adorable and earnest Louis can be. He can be goofy and completely weird, but when he speaks from his heart, it can be breath-taking. “And I realized I didn’t know what I thought about it all. I mean, we were best friends, we hang out all of the time and we had lived together for a while. And even though there has been people who thought we were a couple, I never really saw it myself. I mean, we were close, but we had never really kissed or anything. Yeah, we had matching tattoos, but that’s what best friends do!”

“Why are you being so defensive?”, Haz asked, in the most gentle way he could. “I’m not accusing you of anything here.”

“It’s because you don’t know what I did, Haz. I fled. Simply fled. I left the room, running, and didn’t look back. Two days later I was on a plane to Japan. I had no strings, I just wanted to get away, begin something new maybe. Never think about it again. Forget. But no matter how far I ran, I couldn’t run away from myself… Two months later, I was still in Japan, and I tried to write a song. But I couldn’t get Louis out of my head, it was just impossible. I was rewatching everything that had happened between us in the last two years and saw it in a whole different light. All the times I was stressed and he would joke to make me feel better. All the times where he would give me a hug, run his hands soothingly up and down my back. All the times we slept in the same bed because it felt to much safer. All the times where he smiled at me, all the times where we texted in the middle of the night, all the times we would somehow finish each other sentences, like there was something so special between us.

“And that’s how I wrote these chords. Thinking about him, about everything we had been through. I thought I was saving our friendship by ignoring his feelings, but I was only destroying it. Because I couldn’t find the right words. There was nothing I could say that would ever make it forgivable.

“And all the times where I would see or hear these chords again, it would remind me of what we could have had, if I hadn’t ruined it.”

Harry was not saying it but it looked like his feelings for Louis were more than just friendship. “What could have happened between you two? Are you saying that you…?”, Haz let the end of his question hang between them.

“Love him? Yes. I do. I mean, it took several more month before I accepted it. And another year before I felt I could come back home. It was like England was calling for me.” _Or Louis was,_ Haz secretly thought.

“Have you tried… Talking to Louis?”, Haz asked gingerly.

“ _Talking to him?!_ Haz, do you realize it’s been two and a half years since I talked to him? I abandoned him right after he confessed his feelings for me! After he had been in love with me for two years. After he had been the best friend anyone could have and after he had kept all his feelings away for the sake of the band and for mine. He must have been suffering like hell. I know I have for the past two years.

“But I never answered his texts. And at some point he stopped sending them. Oh my god, he must have thought I hated him. I’ve ruined everything. I’m such a coward," Harry said, pushing his hands on his eyes, silently sobbing as the tears went down his cheeks.  

Haz approached Harry very carefully, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You did what you could. He had had years to come around the fact that he had feelings for you, but when he told you, it was a big surprise. You just needed time to absorb the news. You are _not_ a coward, okay?”

Harry put his hands away and looked at Haz with teary eyes. He was so vulnerable right now, so open. Like he had completely let his defenses down once he had admitted he loved Louis. After a few seconds, he looked down, “I miss him so much. I lost a potential boyfriend I guess, but what hurt the most was that I couldn’t talk to my best friend anymore.”

Haz felt his heart breaking. He couldn’t believe this story was going to end that way. Not if he could do something about it. “What would you do if you could get reunited now? Would you take that chance?”

“Without a doubt," Harry answered. “But as I learned, not everybody deserves a second chance," he said with a sad smile.  

 _Not everybody, yes. But you do,_ Haz thought for himself, already preparing a plan.

* * *

 

Haz didn’t remember the last time he was so nervous. Maybe when he had met Harry for the first time four days ago? But it had been a surprise, so he hadn’t had time to build up much pressure. As he was sitting in the small coffee shop called Harold’s, that the Machine had recommanded and was located not far from the studio, he felt like his heart was going to explode. He sweated heavily, he felt shivers going all over him, and he didn’t know if he was ever going to be ready for what was coming for him.

“You must be Haz," the voice said. The voice he knew so well. The voice he had been listening for for hours alongside four others. The voice he could recognize anywhere. He looked up and Louis Tomlinson was just _standing_ there.

He was wearing a light gray hoodie that looked exactly like the one he was wearing in the _Back To You_ clip. It complimented Louis’ eyes in a perfect way. His hair was shorter than it was in Haz’s world, but it looked good on him. Haz had to prevent himself from standing and giving Louis a hug.

“Hi," Haz said with a strangled voice. He definitely wasn’t prepared for this. No breathing exercise ever invented was going to help him calm down.

Louis sat at Haz’ table, seemingly oblivious to his discomfort.

Louis had a look of distrust on his face, but nothing Haz had not been expecting. It was truly a miracle that Haz had convinced him to do this. The main challenge was to make Louis trust Haz even though he had probably never heard of Haz before. First step was to get hold of Louis’ phone number. Haz wouldn’t be a true Directioner if he didn’t know Louis’ friends calls him Boobear, after his childhood nickname. So he fished in Harry’s contact list and under “Boobear Private <3”, he found Louis’ phone number.

_Hi Louis, I’m Haz. You probably don’t know me, but I’m a friend of Harry’s. Harry Styles I mean. This must look suspicious to you, but I wondered if we could find a time and place so we could discuss some things. This concerns Harry. Thanks, Haz_

Just enough information to catch Louis’ attention. If he was still interested in Harry, he would answer the message, even if it was only because he was worried about Harry. Not five minutes later, he had received an answer.

_I’m not really trusting you. But I guess if you have my private phone number, only someone I trust could have given it to you. Are you really Harry’s friends? Is he okay? What do you need to discuss?_

And just like that, he had been sure Louis’ feelings for Harry hadn’t disappeared. Answering a stranger when you’re a superstar is not something you do carelessly. He had taken a selfie with Harry -something he wished he could take with him back home- and had sent it to Louis. He had stayed vague about the reasons he needed to talk to Louis for. 

“So. Harry is back I take it," Louis was not going to beat about the bush. This made Haz that much more stressed. “I didn’t expect to meet someone so… Young.  How old are you? How do you guys even know each other?”

While Haz explained their childhood circumstances, he saw Louis relaxing more and more. He told Haz he had heared about Peneloppe.

“Okay, Haz. I’m sorry for doubting you. But you know how it is, with the life we live, it’s really hard to trust people. What’s goin’ on with Harry then? Why did you really need me?”

“I don’t know what happened between you two," Haz was grateful for his training right then, being able to lie so smoothly, “but I know it affected him. He talks about you, and he’s afraid he’s done something beyond repair. I don’t think he’ll come to you if he’s not… Pushed a bit.”

Louis looked at Haz with a piercing gaze, and something that looked strangely like hope. “I’m listening.”

“I have a plan, will you trust me?”, Haz said with a small smile. 

* * *

 

The plan had to work. It was simple, but of course Haz was stressed anyway. He hoped that the stress would progressively go away the more missions he did. Because this was exhausting. While he waited for the next step of his plan to unfold, he tried to do a quick recap of all the things he had done in the past six days. He had talked to Harry. And to Louis. He had sung in front of Harry, and managed to convince Louis to follow his half-baked plan. This had to work. He knew it could. They were almost there.  

His plan had begun this morning when he had texted Harry.

_Hey Harry. It’s almost our last day of work together, so I thought I could offer to pay for coffee today? Let’s meet at Harold’s at 9._

Everything was now ready. He had stayed a bit yesterday after he had talked to Louis, to find the perfect spot. And he was sitting in it. Louis was sitting at a small table just a few feet away from him, and from his chair, Haz could see and hear everything. But he was pretty well hidden, if he said so himself. He’d put on a baseball cap and sunglasses, even his Mum wouldn’t have recognized him. His phone buzzed in his pocket. _I’m almost there. Do we meet inside?_ Harry sent.

 _Yeah, I’m sitting in the back, at a red table,_ Haz answered describing Louis’ position. And a few seconds later, he heard the front door of the shop opening and closing, causing a bell to tingle softly. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do to not look up and check who the newcomer was. But he only needed to wait for a bit before he heard someone gasp. When he looked up, he saw two things : Harry’s look of utter surprise at the presence of Louis, and Louis’ smile, radiating with love and affection.

Apparently Louis had decided Harry needed to make the first move, because he didn’t look like he was going to say something. Harry’s surprise quickly disappeared from his face, leaving only fear to show. After what felt like hours, he closed his mouth and stepped forward. When he finally said something, his voice was wavering in a shy “Hi.”

Louis’ smile grew. “Oops," he simply answered. This quick exchange, the one that was tattooed on both their skins, the reversed situation of the first time they met, seemed to be all was needed. Something shifted on Harry’s face, and Haz knew things would end up okay.

After Harry took the seat opposite from him, Louis said with a gentle voice. “Surprised to see me?”

“You could say that…”, Harry says with a small smile. “I take it Haz contacted you?”

Haz cringed at the mention of his name. He knew this was only an alternate reality but he didn’t want Harry Styles to be mad at him in any of them. “Yeah, he did. He told me you wanted to talk to me. Is that true?”

Harry was hesitating. He had stepped inside a trap and he knew it. It took him a few minutes, but he finally gave in. “Yes, I wanted to see you,” he said, looking at his hands.

“Yeah?”, Louis said with a smile, tilting his head so Harry would look him in the eyes. When their eyes met, Harry blushed and quickly looked away.

“Yeah.” Harry took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Lou. I’m sorry I left without saying anything. Not a day has passed where I didn’t regret it. I should have told you something. I should have answered your texts. I should have called you. I should have… Done something.”

“Then, why didn’t you, Hazza?”, Louis asked not unkindly.

“I was so confused!”, Harry said a little too loudly. He calmed a bit and continued. “I didn’t know how to react. I was so lost and it was so surprising for me. You had had years to realize and accept what your feelings were, but for me it was so new,” Harry closed his eyes. Haz felt proud that Harry had mimicked the way Haz had defended him.  

“I never wanted you to feel that way,” Louis said with a sad smile. “I just couldn’t keep it a secret anymore. I needed to tell you.”

“I get it, I do,” Harry said tiredly. “I’m sorry it took me so much time to realize what I felt. I’m sorry I wasted all this time being afraid and confused. And more than anything, I’m sorry I made you suffer,” Harry continued, tears gathering in his eyes.

But when Louis’ hand reached for his, Harry looked up and saw the smile on the other man’s face. “You didn’t waste anything. I’m not gonna lie, it was hard. But I continued on living you know. I was a judge in X Factor and my new album is almost finished. You don’t need to feel sorry. But tell me… What did you realize you felt?”, Louis asked with his kind voice, his perfect voice.

“I realized… I missed you. I couldn’t live without you. I can’t. I need you, Lou,” Harry said, his gaze fixed on Louis’ eyes, his hand holding Louis’ hand like it was a lifeline. “I love you.”

When Louis said nothing, Harry, looking extremely stressed, asked the hardest question. “Is there still a chance you could want me?”

Louis took Harry’s second hand in his and he kissed both Harry’s right and left hand. “There isn’t a single universe where I don’t want you.”

Haz’ heart was beating like crazy. This was definitely the best day of his life.

“I’m sorry it took me so long," Harry said.

“I always knew you’d come home to me,” Louis said with a big smile. “But without your compass, it must have been that much harder. You can just ask me next time you get lost.”

* * *

When Haz got to the studio on the following day, he felt both excited and anxious. After all, his mission was to get Harry to write music again. Maybe he had gotten carried away when he had heard of the potential Larry situation and he had followed the wrong path? Either way, today was his last day in this universe. He hoped he had made enough of a difference in Harry’s life that his inspiration would come back.

He arrived at ten a.m. following the instructions Harry had sent him in his text yesterday.

_No studio session today Haz, sorry. I guess it’s thanks to you, so enjoy your holiday._

That had definitely cheered Haz up. After Louis and Harry had left Harold’s yesterday, hand in hand, he had spent his afternoon relaxing, speaking with his “family”. They were the same, but in way, they were also different. It made him miss home and particularly the Pouffy Squad. And his dog, his sisters, his parents.

When Harry entered the studio, the happiness written on his face was blinding. It looked like Haz’ plan had worked exactly as he had expected. But Haz couldn’t help on teasing Harry. “Soooo,” he said, “how was yesterday?”

At the bright blush on Harry’s face, Haz giggled. “It was perfect,” Harry said anyway.

“I guess it was,” Haz said grinning like a fool.

“He told me you know. How you convinced him.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Haz said looking fixedly at his shoes.

“Thank you,” Harry almost murmured. “Thank you for everything. I’m not sure I deserved a second chance, but now that I have it, I definitely won’t waste it.”

At those words, Haz had looked up at Harry. He had seen the man angry, sad, happy, but it was the first time he saw him being shy. And it was so endearing. “You’re welcome. I only want what’s best for you.” _What’s best for both of you_.

Clearly embarrassed, Harry awkwardly changes the subject. “So, now that you’ve worked on the samples that I had given you, I think today you should try to mix something on your own. You can use anything you find on the console. Come back in an hour to show me what you got.” And simply like this, Harry dismissed Haz from the live room.

So, for an hour, Haz remixed old One Direction songs, had fun with the voice effects and was working on a mashup when he heard Harry knock on the glass window. He pushed the button so he could hear Harry, “Can you come here for a minute? I have something to show you.”

Intrigued, Haz quickly stepped away from the console and entered the live room again. “What is it?”, he said when he had joined Harry. The latter was sitting on the floor, a mess of papers lying on the floor before him.

“Just listen,” Harry said.

When Harry played the first chords, Haz felt sudden tears coming to his eyes. These were the chords of Sweet Creature. But not only the chords, it sounded so much like the recorded version he knew of.

 _Sweat Creature_  
_Had another talk about where it’s going wrong_  
_But we’re still young_  
_We don’t know where we’re going_ _  
_ _But we know where we belong_

That was it, those were the words that Harry and Louis’ love had produced. Haz felt overwhelmed by joy. He knew he would soon be brought back home, so he closed his eyes and enjoyed the rest of the song.

 _And oh we started_  
_Two hearts in one home_  
_It’s hard when we argue_  
_We’re both stubborn,_  
_I know, but oh_  
_Sweet creature, sweet creature_  
_Wherever I go, you bring me home_  
_Sweet creature, sweet creature_  
_When I run out of road, you bring me home_

 

When Harry finished playing, he looked at Haz with uncertain eyes. “What do you think?”

In a last smile, Haz answered, “It’s perfect."

* * *

When Haz realized he was standing in front of the Machine, he felt like he could still hear Harry playing. His first mission was done and it had been a success. A huge success if you asked him.

He felt bone-tired but he still needed to see his friends, tell them he was back.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he could already hear the ruckus coming from the living room. It smelled like crepes, like the famous recipe coming from Nagy’s family.

“When will you be done with the salted caramel?”, Lu whined.

“Soon! Can’t you wait for a second?”, Cha answered with a smile. She took the chestnut cream from Axelle’s hands, “Here, take chestnut cream, it’s good too.”

“Hey!”, Axelle cried. “I was _not_ done with that!”

“People! More love, less screaming,” Saki seemed exasperated but smiling anyway.

“Lili, can you ask for a second Crep Party thing? I mean, we’re thirteen living here, there’s no way a single six crepes machine is gonna be enough,” Lou argued.

“I can ask for it. I have a budget meeting with the Elders soon. I’m not sure they’ll consider it a priority but I can ask anyway.”

“Isn’t Haz supposed to be back soon? What time is he supposed to be here?”, Mel asked.

“Right now o’clock I would say,” Haz said laughing.

They all turned to look at him and suddenly they were all standing and coming to hug him.

“You’re back!”, Charlie said.

“Oh my god, I missed you so much!”, Lou said. “All these old people are no fun," they added with a grin and it made them all laugh.

“So how was it?”, Ju asked eagerly. “How was Harry? Did you meet any other member of 1D? What did he smell like?”

Haz laughed again. “Okay, so many questions! It was great actually. A huge success I would say. I was assigned to Harry and I worked with him at the studio. And apparently there had been issues with Louis cause he had told Harry he loved him and that’s where his writer’s block was coming from! So I helped them reconcile and before I left, Harry had finally written a song. And it was _Sweet Creature_.”

“Oh my god!”, Lili almost screamed. “You have to tell us every little detail! How was Louis? Did he talk with his cute accent of his? Did they have all the same tattoos and stuff?”

“Lili, come on, look at him,” Saki said. “He’s barely standing. I think what Haz needs right now is a good night’s sleep. Don’t worry babe, we’ll keep some crepes for you to eat tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, I think I need to go to bed right now,” Haz confirmed. “I promise you I’ll tell you every little detail,” he said, smiling tiredly. “I missed you guys.”

“And we missed you too. It’s good to have you back.”

“And it’s good to be home,” Haz said before he went to bed for some well-deserved sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it Haz. You deserve all the love in the world, and not just today. <3


	4. Cha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cha is going on a mission that will definitely change her life.

“Woaaah”, Cha exclaims, “that’s one hell of a cake!”

The whole house has been helping making the cake for Cha. Some did the scarf, some the Sorting Hat, some the letters.

“ _Happy birthday to you_ ”, they all begin to sing. And while the lights are out and Lou holds the cake and puts it down on the table, Cha gets all tearful. These people really know how to organize a badass birthday party.  

“Who wants to cut the cake?” Haz asks.

“Not me!” Cha says, grinning. She doesn’t want to handle the size situation. Some people want big parts, other want tiny things, urgh. Plus, it’s her birthday, she should be served, like a queen.

“Not Luna!” Saki says. When Luna looks Saki in the eye, she quickly adds, “No offense, but you are literally able to cut your finger with this knife.”

“And I don’t really want to drive someone to the ER again,” Lili agrees.

Luna blushes slightly. “I know I’m clumsy, but come on,” she says pouting. “I don’t even want to cut the cake.”

“I can do it!” Nagy says. “If it’s okay with you guys?”

“I don’t care at all,” Mel says, “as long as we eat soon!”

“Yeah, the cake looks delicious, but I definitely want to see the inside,” Charlie adds.

Once Nagy has cut and given a piece of cake to each Pouffy, there’s finally some silence in the Headquarters living room. All there’s to hear is quiet “humms”, and spoons scraping the plates.

“Now?” Lou says quietly to Lili, but Cha hears them anyway. When Lili nodds, Lou goes up the stairs, probably to their room. When they come down the stairs, they are almost jumping up and down with mirth. Cha looks around her and sees that all the other Pouffys are smiling, looking at her. _So, that’s probably my gift._

“From the entire Squad,” Lou says, handing her a big ass enveloppe. Cha is quite excited. The enveloppe is huge, but light and she can’t wait to see what’s inside.

She opens it and inside there’s only a folded piece of paper. She tries not to look too disappointed, but in the last few seconds, she had been building up hope for drawings or concert tickets or things like that. She looks up and Axelle gives her a “come on open it” look. When she unfolds the paper, she reads what’s written on it, but still doesn’t understand.

“One night in Oslo?” she says carefully. “Is it a band? Or the name of a movie?”

“Nope,” Ju says. “It’s one night for you in Oslo, turn the paper around.”

“In Oslo?” She turns the paper “21st of May.” She doesn’t get it. And she really doesn’t want to seem ungrateful, but plane tickets are so expensive.

“But, how am I supposed to get there?”

“We rented a minibus and we’re all going on a road trip together!” Haz says, almost screaming. They all cheer extremely loudly, and it takes time for Cha to realize the kind of gift they’re giving her. It is truly amazing.

“Actually, it will also be a gift for all of us cause I mean, _come on,_ Oslo!!”, Charlie says. He’s been there already and he's told the Pouffys all about it.

“Yeah, and it’s mostly paid by the PSF,” Lili adds. The Pouffy Squad Foundation is the structure that’s making it possible for all of them to live in the house. It’s the people who pay for their food, for their bills, even for their education. Thanks to them, next year Axelle will probably go to Cambridge University for free. But they also sometimes pay for entertainment. “We’ve add extremely good results this year,” Lili adds, “so they decided to reward us. I think we’ll take full advantage of that”, she ends with a smile. 

“Who’s going to drive by the way?”, Haz asks. Axelle, Lou and him are too young anyway.

“Lili will, that’s for sure”, Saki says.

“Nagy will drive too, she likes it as much as Lili. Luna will, but only if it’s really needed. And maybe you will?” Jack asks Cha.

Not leaving her enough time to answer, Lu says “We’ll stop by Hambourg, and sleep there for a night or two. And then, we’ll go to Oslo.”

“We have a budget for seven nights once we’re there!”, Mel says enthusiastically.

“We can even go visit the fjords and do stuff like that,” Ju finishes.

Cha is so happy, she can’t wait. May is in a long time, but that gives them time to organize their trip, and fantasize about it. All the Pouffys are happily chatting around her and she stays quiet, a huge grin on her face. She heard there’s a list of the streets in Oslo where Skam was filmed. Stepping in the steps of Even and Isak, of all of the Skam people, that’s going to be awesome.

“This cake was amazing, thanks gals,” Cha says with a huge smile on her face and a hand on her stomach.

“Let’s play some games!” Haz says enthusiastically. They all laugh. Since his birthday, he’s been dying to play the game he’s received.

“Could it possibly be, you want to play… I don’t know…” Saki says with a grin, “ _Cards Against Muggles_?”

“Yeaaah, I know I’ve been harassing you guys with it, but it’s the perfect time to play it!”

“Let’s do it!” Lou answers. “Honestly we want to play, I just think that we all love teasing you too much.”

In the end they separate in teams of 2 people each. “There’s always one team that takes a black card with a blank or a question. They read it and then the other people use the white cards to answer it”, Haz explains quickly.

They deal the cards and the game begins quickly. After a few questions, Saki and Axelle chose “After months of practicing magic, I think I’m finally ready for …” “Losing the House Cup because Harry and his friends went on another fucking adventure”, as a definite winner. They all laugh at the joke and Mel and Charlie high fives cause the answer was theirs.

Tonight most of the Pouffys are having a go at alcohol. Lili and Axelle have been mixing some really good cocktails and they’re all laughing a bit louder than usual. They’re chatting in between questions, eating the cookies that were prepared in the afternoon in case of late night snacks.

“I overdosed on Felix Felicis”, Mel reads, “and found ______.” She gives the card to Charlie and the other teams begin to whisper to each other.

“Oh my God, this one is so great!” Lou snickers, together with Haz.

“This one is dark, what do you think?” Saki asks Axelle.

Nagy points silently to a card and Luna blushes but nods.

“Okay, I don’t even think this card should exist”, Jack says to Ju.

“Let’s play it safe, shall we?” Lili asks Cha.

When they’re all decided on their responses, Mel and Charlie read the answers each in turn.

“I overdosed on Felix Felicis and found _The basilisk in my pants,_ ” Mel reads.

“I overdosed on Felix Felicis and found _dead parents,_ ” Charlie says.

“I overdosed on Felix Felicis and found _enchanted dildos._ ”

“I overdosed on Felix Felicis and found _Xeniphilius’s erumpent horn butt plug._ ”

“I overdosed on Felix Felicis and found _A throbbing pile of horny Huffelpuffs._ ”

Each answer triggers laughs and snickers and bickering about the fact that it should or shouldn’t win. After a quick deliberation, Mel and Charlie announce the winner. “A throbbing pile of horny Hufflepuffs.” Lili and Cha cheer and the other applaud loudly.

They play like that for more than an hour, the alcohol flowing and the answers getting more and more ridiculous. Cha is not drinking cause she’s only getting out of a flu and she’d rather not feel sick tomorrow morning again.

When they try to play Axelle’s game called _Harry Potter, a year in Hogwarts_ they take an awful lot of time just explaining the rules and giggling and separating into 2 teams : the Death Eaters against the Order. It's not a very long game but it's very fun because most of them are a bit too drunk to play so eventually the Death Eaters win thanks to Cha. They continue to play without really following the rules but it's funnier that way.

When the clock chimes at three in the morning, some of them have already fallen asleep on the couches in comfortable hugs. Cha gets up and goes to bed. She’s already slept on the sofas before, but honestly it’s almost impossible to find a nice posture. As soon as her head hits her pillow she fall asleep.

* * *

Cha is dreaming. She doesn’t know exactly what about. There are blue and pink lights and soft music and a persistent, clear ringing. The light changes, the music too, but the ringing doesn’t. Suddenly, she realizes what it is and she wakes up, opening her eyes in the quiet of her room, to the ringing of the Machine’s alarm.

She takes some time to sit on her bed, and stand up. The alarm continues on ringing, so she guesses that nobody else has had the courage to get up. Indeed, when she arrives in the Machine room in the basement, the mission paper is still hanging out of the Machine. The last few missions have not been interesting to her. They were mostly in fandoms she doesn’t know. So she hopes this one is interesting.

She hears footsteps behind her before she gasps, putting her hand over her mouth.

“What’s going on?”, Lili says, rushing over to Cha. It must have been her footsteps she just heard. “Is the mission that bad?”, she adds before reading the paper. “Oh my god! A Skam mission! It’s been so rare.”

“I know, right!”, Cha says jumping up and down. She reads the mission again, hoping she’s not dreaming.

 

 **_Universe :_ ** _SKAM_

 **_Assigned subject :_ ** _Even Bech Naesheim_

 **_Mission :_ ** _Help Even organize his and Isak’s five years anniversary._

 **_Mission length :_ ** _2 weeks_

 

This is the perfect mission. Helping _Even!_ For two whole weeks. That could be amazing. She really has to convince the others to let her go.

As a matter of fact, she doesn’t need a lot of convincing. Charlie and Ju had fallen asleep together on one of the sofas and they’re still clearly out of it. As are Lou, Haz, Ax, Saki, Mel and Nagy whom Lili has finally convinced to get down from their room for the mission meeting. Jack and Luna look okay, but they’re not really interested in Skam so Cha is not worried about them wanting to go. The only one who looks ready to go on a mission and would be up for it is Lili. When Cha looks at her, the older member of the house is smiling brightly at her.

Saki asks the ritual question. “Who wants to volunteer?”

Cha raises her hand and looks around. Haz has a weird look on his face. Like he wants to do it, but he still looks a bit green. Probably too much cocktails yesterday. Ax is almost asleep so it’s no surprise she doesn’t volunteer. And when Cha looks at Lili, she also hasn’t raised her hand. Cha looks at her with a questioning frown. “Come on, babe, do you really think I’d take this mission away from you?”, Lili says casually. “And the day after your birthday no less.”

Cha knows that Lili had gone on the previous Skam mission -one in a thousand seriously-, but it was with William and he really isn’t her favorite character. Whereas here, she could spend all her time with Isak and Even. Cha smiles brightly.

“Who agrees Cha should be assigned to this mission?”, Lili asks loud and clear. Some of the other moans and say things like “no need to speak that loud” and “oh my head”. But all of them raise their hands in agreement.

Cha is going to spend the best two weeks of her life.

* * *

When she opens her eyes, Cha is in her room. That will never cease to be strange. Almost wherever she goes, whatever universe, the room she arrives in is a very similar version of her own room at home. Once, when she was sent to a Hunger Games universe (and what _fun_ that had been), even if she didn’t have a room of her own, the shape of her personal space looked like home. But here, it looks almost like a carbon copy of her Headquarter’s room. Except there are no Skam posters. Which would have been weird, that’s true. Still, she looks like she’s still a Doctor Who fan. That’s one point.

She turns her mission paper over to discover what’s written on the backside.

 

 **_Name :_ ** _Sha Hagebak_ ****

**_Current situation :_ ** _You are currently in your last year of your Entertainment studies. Any new experience is welcomed._

 **_Current living location :_ ** _Sonja’s and yours apartment._

 **_Link to assigned subject :_ ** _You are Sonja's little sister. That's how you’ve met Even in the past._

 **_Additional information concerning the assigned subject :_ ** _the date that you have arrived at is 8th of October 2021._

 

First of all, 8th of October 2021? Okay she had been expecting something like this because the fifth year anniversary of Even and Isak was obviously going to be in the future, but she’ll have to calculate all the dates differently. Plus, she’s coming from a very wintery Headquarters : just last month they had snow (and awesome snowball fights). Here, it’s the beginning of autumn so they days are still quite long. Right now it’s 6.30 pm and the sun is barely setting.

And, woah. She’s Sonja’s sister. That can be either a super advantage or lead to a tense situation. Cha will just have to trust the Machine. She gets out of her room to check out Sonja and hers apartment.

Opposite the entrance of the room is a small bathroom, looking quite similar to the one from Eva’s house she shaw in the series. She looks on her right and at the end of the corridor stands a door with “Sonja” written in shiny black letters. So she turns left and accesses their living room. There are two big sofas and a TV and a coffee table where there are still empty tea mugs. The living room is opened on the kitchen that is quite sophisticated for a student apartment.

Cha tries to immerse herself in this environment. It’s always harder to seem inconspicuous when it’s members of your family, and she doesn’t know Sonja that much. She’ll just be as natural as possible and everything should be okay.

While she’s forming a plan of action, she makes some tea. She finds some green tea with mint that reminds her of what the Pouffys drink after lunch. Considering the two empty cups on the table, she’s probably got the right idea with this.

When the front door opens and quickly closes, she barely recognizes Sonja’s voice saying “Hey!”. She might have watched Skam a… _certain number_ of times. No more than ten, that’s for sure. I mean, if you don’t count when she watched Skam Italia. And Skam Spain. And Skam Germany. Aaaand Skam France. She still has to watch Skam Austin, but it’s kind of in her plans for when she comes back. Where were we ?

 _Ah yes_. She almost doesn’t recognizes Sonja’s voice because she’s not that present in the original series. Or she’s on the phone. Or she doesn’t talk. Anyway. Now her “sister” is here, so it’s time for her skills to show.  

“Hey, sis!” she answers. “How was your day?”

“Aaaah,” she groans. “It was awful. The old man I told you about? He kept flirting with me and at some point he puked on me.” Okay, what kind of job does Sonja have? That’d be weird for a whole lot of different jobs. When her sister enters the rooms, she understands. Her white nurse uniform still has some yellow traces on it. Apparently she couldn’t remove all the vomit… Yurk. “What about your day?”, she answers back.

“Well”, Cha has to be subtle, but not too subtle. “We were announced we needed to find a small project due in three weeks. The goal is to work on a ‘tight schedule’,” she air-quotes. “Tight schedule my ass. They just got the idea and thought it would be fun watching us panic.” She tries to look desperate and bored at the same time. “Anyway, now I have to organize an event that’s for at least thirty people. And I have no idea what to do.”

“Does it have to be your own event?”, Sonja asks, with a spark in her eye.

“Not at all,” Cha answers. “But come on, who organizes an event like this, less than three weeks before? So, all the people in my class decided they would throw parties for friends and family and make it their grade.”

“You knooow…” Sonja begins and Cha knows she took the bait, “I was speaking with Even yesterday. He’s organizing a party for his and Isak’s five year anniversary.”

“Oh yeah, I heard of it. It’s soon though right?”

“Yeah, but you know Even. He’s got amazing ideas, lots of them. But he’s got a bit of a problem on the organizing side of things. He was quite worried about not being ready on time for the party, actually.”

“Oh, really?” Cha says, trying to sound oblivious.

“Yes”, Sonja says frowning. “Would you want to help him?”

“Even?”, Cha has to act as if it won’t be the first time she’ll meet the man. I mean, she met Henrik, but this will be a whole different experience. “Yeah, no problem. That’s better than organizing a party just for the sake of it.”

“Okay then, it’s settled. I’ll text him to come visit and you can see if he’s up for it. If that’s okay?”

“More than okay,” Cha answers with a smile. _So much more than okay._

* * *

 

When Cha comes home from the grocery store that night, Even is sitting on her couch.

It takes her breath away. Litterrally. She feels like she’s going to choke or something. He’s so handsome and he’s smiling to Sonja, his smile making his eyes crinkle in the most beautiful face ever invented. He was supposed to come tomorrow? That’s what Sonja had told her.

Once she’s managed to calm down, she puts the grocery bags on the living room table and the sound makes the two other people in the room turn around. If she thought Even’s eyes were mesmerizing, she can’t even begin to describe what it feels when his attention is on her. He smiles widely and stands up to meet her. “Sha!”, he says. He pronounces it in a different way than what she’s used to hear, but she doesn’t care, not one bit. “Sorry, I came unexpectedly, but it was easier for me to see you guys tonight. It’s been so long! How have you been doing?”

She can’t help being shy. She might scream her love for Even and Isak when she fangirls with Lili and Haz, but right now she can’t handle it. Her happiness is overwhelming, honestly. “I’m good. In my last year.” Small sentences. Simple words. She can do this.

Visibly sensing her disconfort, Even changes the subject and asks Sonja something. Cha concentrates and soon joins the conversation. As the minutes pass, she feels more and more at ease. Even might be amazing, but he’s just a human being. At least that’s what she’s slowly managing to convince herself. So, when Sonja broaches the subject, she feels ready.  

“So, Even, I asked you to come today for a very specific reason,” Sonja says with a very serious face.

Even looks at her with a confused smile. Then he looks at Cha and she’s probably still looking a bit stressed. His smile fades and he asks, “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Sonja smiles. “Oh god, your serious face is so hilarious!”, she laughs.

When Even understands she was joking, he hits her in the arm, “That’s not funny, Son’!”

“It really was,” she counters, still laughing. Cha is feeling like a silent spectator, seeing how the old couple is still interacting nicely. It looks like their breakup hasn’t been that hard on Sonja either. Of course, Even’s been with Isak and it helped him. She should probably soon try to find out if Sonja’s got a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. “Anyway, seriously, I wanted to talk about your anniversary party.”

“What about it?”, Even now says with a suspicious eye.

Sonja looks heavily at Cha. _It’s your time to shine, buttercup,_ her eyes say. Cha takes a deep breath.

“I could help you with it?” Oh god, this sounds bad. “I don’t mean to say that you’re not good at organizing it! It’s just that I have a project for school where I’m supposed to organize an event and it’s due in three weeks and basically if you would let me help, it would mostly help _me_ and I could just do everything you say, that’d be okay, I mean I could also give ideas, cause I got ideas and maybe we could…”

“Woah, wow, Sha!” Even says loudly. She looks up into his beautiful clear eyes. She was speaking so fast, trying to say everything she had to say before he could say no. “Calm down, okay?” She nodds and breathes. “Looks like this project is really stressing you out.”

Not exactly the project, but yes, she’s stressed alright. And she’s disturbed because she’s never felt like this before. Even on her first mission, she’s always managed to keep her cool. But Even has something about him, a strange way to look at her that makes her lose all her bearings.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Please, don’t apologize,” he says with a dazzling smile. “You don’t really need to convince me, you know. I _do_ need help on the party to be honest.”

“When it is supposed to happen?”

“On the 21st of October.” Cha writes down all of it. Then she realizes. 21/10/21. That’s so romantic. “Isak is aware there’s a party but not much else. Right now he’s at his father’s place but he should be back a few days before the party.”

“Okay. Do you have any ideas of things you want?”

“Not really. I mean… I am preparing a surprise for Isak but it’s not much. I’d like to have a theme party.”

“Oh, that’s great,” Cha says. They have theme parties at the Headquarter all the time. Last time, for New Year’s eve, it was a MCU theme party and they had had so much fun. Just remembering people’s costumes makes her smile. Lou really did crush that impersonation of Bucky.

“Yeah. I don’t know exactly what yet, but something revolving around parallel universes.” Cha can’t help but look surprised. The irony is too strong. Even looks a bit embarassed, which surprises Cha even more. Whenever he spoke with Isak about it he’d always looked so sure of what he was saying. “I mean, if it’s not a good idea, we could find something else.”

“No, it’s perfect!”, Cha reassures him. “I mean, the idea that there are so many different universes from ours and they’re all similar yet not the same. That’s what you’re speaking of, right?”

If Even’s face lighting up hadn’t been enough of a clue, the huge smile on his face is a good enough confirmation. “I like the way you’re thinking, Sha,” he says, while looking at his phone. “I’m sorry but I really need to go. Sha, you’re obviously hired. Do you want to come to my place tomorrow to discuss it some more?”

“Definitely. I’ll come with some ideas, promise,” she smiles shily.

When Even leaves, Sonja clears her throat and Cha suddenly remembers they were not alone. “Do you happen to have a crush on my ex-boyfriend? Same ex-boyfriend you’re apparently going to help organize his own anniversary might I add?”, her sister says teasingly.

Cha blushes but doesn’t really deny it. “You know me, I crush easily.” She smiles, “Plus, he’s so handsome.”

“That he is”, Sonja says looking intently at her. They both burst into laughter together.  

* * *

“Come on in,” Even says.

Cha does as asked and steps foot inside Isak and Even’s appartment. It’s the same as the one they’re living in in season four.  It looks so much like them.

“Do you want to drink something?” Even asks.

“Some tea if you have it,” Cha answers, laughing at the memory of Isak trying to make tea to Sana in season four.

“Yeah sure, I’ll be right back, make yourself confortable,” Even says, going to the kitchen.

Cha puts her list of question out of her bag and visits the small appartment. She tries to take everything in, cause she’ll have to remember it forever.

“Here you go. Hope Earl Grey is okay?”, Even asks with a smile. When she nods, they both sit on the couch and she takes her pen and paper in hand.

“First of all,” Cha begins, “Where do you want to do it?”

“Well, I’m on a pretty tight budget, meaning I’ll probably use all of it on food and booze, so I managed to convince Noora to let me do it at her appartment. You know Noora, right ? You were in her year, I think?”

OH YES. Cha is going to meet Noora. Will this dream ever stop? “Yeah, I know her. Where does she live?”

“Well, funnily enough, she lives in Isak’s old appartment. She used to have roommates but Lynn and Eskild moved out two years ago and William moved in with her.” That’s so great. This appartment is kind of the place where Even and Isak fell in love. The situation couldn’t get any better.

“Great, so that’s taken care of. Can you give me Noora’s number so I can contact her and go check out the place ?”

“Of course, no worries.” Even says as Cha writes everything down. “You look like a pro,” he adds with a smile.

“Well,” she blushes at the compliment. “That’s what my studies are preparing me for, so let’s hope so. Next item is the guest list.”

“Oh, for this I can help.” Even stands up and rummages in a box full of multicolored papers. He hands her a paper with some names crossed out, some with question marks next to them. “I invited some people, but I’m not done yet. I don’t have a Facebook account so it’s a bit harder to make an event happening,” he sighs. “Usually, I get Jonas to create the event or someone else, but I kind of wanted to do it on my own. Guess now that you’re here, it’s your job,” he smiles.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Cha says, taking the list and skimming it. Some _very_ interesting people are in there. Cha wonders what all of them are doing now. “So, what about the activities? Do you want to make people do things or just chill?”

“Both would be great. I told you I was preparing something for Isak, right?” Cha nods. She’s overjoyed about it, because she’s kind of feeling like it’s going to be a video of them and she can’t wait. “It’s a video I’ve been editing.” Spot on. “I would just need to project it on a wall at some point.”

“Okay, great idea,” she carefully notes all Even’s saying. Now is the time to tell him about her idea. She’s not quite sure about it, but Even might love it. Or hate it. She won’t know if she doesn’t try. “So, I had an idea about the parallel universes theme that you told me about...”

“Yeah?”, Even looks at her enthusiastically.

“We could have a concept like this : one room, one mood, one universe. So a different universe for the different rooms in the appartment, where you could have different activities and stuff.”

“Woah! That’s such a great idea!” Even exclaims. “I’m not sure yet exactly what kind of universe I want for each room though. But that’s really exactly the kind of stuff I was looking for. Thanks, Sha.” His smile is the best reward she could get.

“Yeah, I don’t have ideas for activities for the rooms yet, but I’ll find the inspiration when I’ll go visit Noora’s place I guess.”

* * *

“Coming!”, Cha hears from behind the door.

She arrived early, twenty minutes ago, because she had misjudged the time it would take to go there with the bus. She took some time to explore the few blocks around, but she didn’t really recognize anything except the front of the building. She remembered the scenes though. The one where Noora thought William would go away, but he comes back in the end. The one where Even and Isak wait at the back of their moving truck. And the one in the bloopers where Henrik tells Tarjei they’re not filming but he appreciates the kissing. It made her emotional and she lost track of time. She can’t wait to show all of this to the other Pouffys when they’ll all be in Oslo. But now she’s almost ten minutes late.

The door opens and behind it stands Noora. “Sha, is it? I’m Noora. Sorry, when Even called me I realized you were in our year but we never had the opportunity to talk. Come in, come in,” she continues when Cha keeps standing in the entrance.

“Thank you,” Cha says politely. “Your appartment is very nice,” she adds while visiting.

“Thanks!”, Noora answers cheerfully. “You’ve never come here? I thought everybody did considering the number of parties we threw here over the years.”

“I was not really in a party mood at the time.” Cha doesn’t want to look like an introvert but there’s nothing like it for people to stop asking her questions. “Thanks for making me visit anyway,” she changes the subjet.

“Yeah, so this is obviously the living room.” Cha is reminded of a fluo night, where the music was heavy and people were dancing to the beat. A night that changed everything for Even and Isak. “And the kitchen is this way,” Noora continues walking ahead of Cha. “We got an oven, if you want to bake things here during the party.”

Here, so many things happened, Cha can’t even remember all of them. Isak’s talk with the boys about Even. Isak and Even almost kissing the night Noora comes back. Even cooking breakfast with Eskild and Noora. Eskild just being Eskild and assuming his role as sex guru. And so many others.

“That’s perfect. Is there a bedroom you’d be okay for us to use at the party?” she asks Noora. The living room alone might be a bit small for the guest list Even gave her.

“Yeah, you can just use my old room. Which also happends to be Isak’s old room. It’s our guest bedroom right now. We moved inside Eskild’s old room because it’s bigger. And I use Lynn’s old room as my office, so if it could stay off limits that’d be nice.”

“Your office?”, Cha asks curiously. “What company are you working for?”

“I’m a journalist actually. Freelance. I work for the Post, and the New York Times and some local Oslo newpapers too.” She says it like it’s no big thing. Apparently Noora still doesn’t realize how amazing she is.

“That’s sooooo cool!” Cha says anyway. “Can I see the guest bedroom?”

“Yeah, sure, follow me.” When they enter the room Cha takes a few seconds to breathe. This room is everything. It’s drama, it’s love, it’s emotions all over the place. It’s disappointment, it’s shame, it’s fear. It’s friendship, it’s adoration, it’s sex.

God, she needs to get it back together.

“What do you want to do in the room anyway?”, Noora asks. When Cha raises her eyebrows, Noora get the double meaning and quickly adds, “No, no, I meant to say… Even told me you wanted to do one activity in each room. So what will you do here?”

“Well, it’s kind of a secret, but Even has prepared a video and he’d like to project it somewhere. I think doing it here would be the easiest.” She points at the wall opposite the bed, “This whole white wall is free and we could install the projector here. We’d just need a lot of pillows and stuff like that so people wouldn’t have to sit on the floor.”

“I can definitely provide some of that. But you’ll have to be careful nobody falls asleep, cause if you keep the lights out for projecting, then that’s definitely what’s gonna happen.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Cha says. She didn’t think of that.

“It’ll look like the night’s already fallen in here,” Noora says laughing. “We will only miss the stars and the moon.”

“You’re a genius Noora!” Cha exclaims. They can put some fluorescent stars and moon on the ceiling, hang some starry fairy lights and it’ll be like it’s night. That kind of mood would be perfect for a bedroom. She just has to find a universe idea to complete it.

“Really? Well, I’m glad to hear it,” she says with a smile. “If that’s all, I’ll leave you alone to think, and I’ll go work. We can’t all live at night”, she jokes.

That’s it! This room will represent a universe where humans have come to live during the nights instead of the day, because light is too aggressive for their bodies, or something. The night atmosphere will easily be created and she’ll just remove the lightbulbs so no one breaks the mood. That’s one down, three more activities to go.

* * *

Cha is walking through Oslo, visiting a bit, hoping she will have some idea for Even's party. The bedroom's theme was great but she's struggling to find one for the living room. She observes Oslo, the tourists visiting, taking pictures… Taking pictures, that's it ! They can do a photoshoot ! Oh that's a great idea. She reaches for her phone to call Even before she forgets about it. He answers after three ringings.

“Hi Sha! Sorry I was helping Noora with the bedroom. You're ok ?“ Even sounded a bit worried.

“Hi Even, yes I'm fine.” Cha says ”I just got an idea for the living room”

“Oh great, what is it ?”

“I was thinking of a photoshoot space with some hats, and props, and accessories, and funny stuff to put on” says Cha, a bit stressed.

“Oh that's such a cool activity ! Everyone will love it ! You really have great ideas you know,” exclaims Even.

“Thanks but I have no idea  what universe could be related to photography. Do you have one ?” she asks.

“What about a world where people only communicate via photos, without text or anything, just photos,” Even proposes, “or anything else, I'm not really sure about it.”

“That's an excellent idea! You have great ideas too. I don't think we can find a better one,” she compliments.

“You're really kind, I will see with Noora for decorating. You can come later to help if you want. We could use your advices.”

“Thanks, I'll be there in an hour, you can count on me.” Cha smiles, she loves him too much.

“See you later” Even hangs up. Cha almost jumps of joy. She's really enjoying her mission. Two more activities to find and the party will be fantastic.

* * *

“How could he do _that_?”, Eva asks with a laugh.

“And why would he?”, Noora almost whispers disbelievingly.

“Well, since Magnus became a sport teacher, he’s learned to be more… Flexible,” Vilde says with a crooked smile.

“Eewww”, Noora says. “Thanks Vilde, but I don’t want to think about it.”

“I still wonder how he was able to go on top of that building,” Chris says.

“Only with the strength of his arms,” Vilde says with a dreamy look in her eyes.

This is one of the weirdest conversation Cha has ever witnessed. And she lives with thirteen other Pouffys. She knows that most of the time the actresses were improvising on the spot but it looks like it encouraged them to assume their awkwardness.

“Come on girls, let’s talk about something else. Sha must be feeling so out of place,” Eva says, looking at her with a small smile.

“No, I’m okay, don’t worry,” she reassures her. In this world, Eva has become an actress. That’s pretty fucking ironic if you ask Cha, but at least it made her listen to other more. Since the evening started, she’s the one who’s tried to include her in all the subjects, and Cha really appreciates it.

“So, before Vilde nicely told us about Magnus’ tales,” Noora winks at Vilde, “we were talking about the party.”

“Ah yes, what are you guys going to get to Even and Isak?”, Vilde asks. “I didn’t buy anything yet. And I have absolutely no idea what they would like to get.”

“Well, I’m making them something,” Chris says. “Last time I was at their place I saw their coffee table was in a poor state. I think they have the same they bought on a flea market four years ago. And it looks shaby. So I’m making them a new one.”

“Aaah,” Vilde whines. “Some days I’d love to have a manual job like yours so I could just make my own gifts.”

“ _Just make_?”, Chris retorts. “It took me a lot of after hours work and a bit of money too, to ‘just make’ this table,” she says. “Plus, I’m sure you’d be pretty sad if you didn’t have a job where you could scream at people and tell them what to do.”

“As I’ve told you many times, being a coach for the stars means much more than that.” This is indeed a perfect job for Vilde. It lets her control things and at the same time climb the social ladder in her own way.

But there’s one subject that hasn’t been addressed tonight. Cha is a bit afraid to ruin the mood, but she’s definitely too curious. Plus, it could definitely help for the organization.

She summons her courage and looks at Noora. She’s been so kind since they first met, only a few days ago. Those girls are definitely something. “Noora, couldn’t Sana join us today?”

Suddenly, they all stop talking and there’s a deathly silence in the room. Chris looks like she’s about to cry, Vilde is looking worriedly at Chris, Eva is looking worriedly at her shoes and Noora is looking anywhere but at Cha. “Sorry,” she quickly adds. “I didn’t know there was a problem here.”

“No, no, there’s no problem. We just all miss her that’s all,” Noora says with a sad smile. “Since she began her medical studies, we’ve only seen her a couple of times. She’s really stressed and she’s working non stop according to her brother. He’s even wondering if Yousef might break up with her.” The other girls gasp. “Sorry, didn’t want to tell you girls, because it’s nothing more than a feeling Elias has.” She tries to smile, “I’m sure she’ll be okay though.”

“And she’ll become an amazing doctor,” Eva adds.

“Sorry again for being nosy. It’s just that she was on Even’s guest list, so…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Chris smile. “You couldn’t know.”

“So what else is going to happen at that party?” Vilde asks cheerfully, clearly trying to change the subject.

Cha tells them what Even and her already decided and soon Chris and Vilde are bickering friendly again. But Cha continues to think about Sana.

* * *

**From : Even  
** To : Sha  
Hey, thanks for the help yesterday. I was thinking about the food for the party and I think we could make something with sandwiches. I mean, it's kind of our favourite food with Isak so that's make sense to me. So why not turn this into an activity in the kitchen?

 

 **From : Cha  
** To : Even  
Hey, I think it could do it. Sandwiches are great, everyone can make them with what they like. Plus, that's an appropriate activity for the kitchen. Do you have an idea for the universe since you're the best at this game?

 

 **From : Even  
** To : Sha  
I'm glad you like the idea. My favourite sandwich is with Kardamom, I think you'll love it. Anyway, for the universe why not a world where sandwiches has become the favourite food of humans so they all eat only sandwiches?

 

 **From : Cha  
** To : Even  
I would love to taste a Kardamom-toast. I love the idea of the universe and I'm pretty sure that in this world, Subway would be the richest company. I think we can create something really great with this. So it's accepted, only one more activity to find.

 

 **From : Even  
** To : Sha  
Yeah ! This party will be fabulous ! Have a nice day :) See you later :)

 

 **From : Cha  
** To : Even  
I hope it will be, have a nice day too :) See you :)

* * *

After a long day of preparing the apartment, Even and Cha decide to drink a bit at Even's place. They have a few bears, discuss about a lot of stuff. At some point they're a little tipsy.

“You know,” Cha huffs “I'm not really from here.”

“What do you mean?”, Even stammers.

“Well I'm not suppose to tell but I feel like I can trust you,” Cha is hesitating but she can't turn back now. “Your theories about parallels universes are right, there are a lot of parallels universes where some things that are fictional here are real in a parallel universe. I know it's weird but it's the reality,” Cha watches Even reaction anxiously. Will he believe her? Does he thinks she's crazy? Even is stunned and he looks a bit lost.

“You're not kidding me?” Cha shakes her head “Oh god, I wasn't expecting that. So you're not from this world?”

“Yes, I'm from another universe, very similar to this one except that your story with Isak is a TV show. I mean that basically, it's a world where your story is played by actors but it's the same one. You're together. Don't freak out please, you're the first person I tell in all my years of travelling into the multiverse.” Cha is really nervous, she never does that, you're not supposed to tell that you come from another universe. Even looks like he's in shock.

“So the stuff I said to Isak about parallels universes are true. There are really other worlds where we are together?” Cha nods “That's unbelievable but somehow, I think I believe you. You're too honest to lie about something like that. So how do you come to travel here, to this world ?”

“Well that's a long story but we are a group of people who have missions to accomplish in other universes so that everything stays the way it should be. I can't really tell you much about it, it's supposed to stay secret. But what I can tell you is that my mission was to help you organise a party for yours and Isak’s five year anniversary.” Cha’s stress is starting to disappear, as Even seems to taking the news very well.

“Well that makes sense now, you arrived just when I needed you. I think I got it. So you have to leave after the party? Or can you stay?” Even says with a bit of hope in his voice.

“Unfortunately, I have to leave. Even if I wanted to stay I couldn't. I have a family in my world. They are really good friends who also travel to parallels universes. They need me and I need them. I love them like a family. Our missions doesn’t allow us to stay too long. We have to go home because we're not really a part of the worlds we help,” Cha says with a sad smile.

“I understand.” Even looks a bit sad too “It's just that I like you a lot. I suppose I should say that's it was very nice meeting you,” Even hugs her. Cha blushes a little and hugs him back.

“It was nice meeting you too. I will never forget the time I spent here,” Cha says smiling to Even “So enough with the sad mood, what do we do for the last activity in the bathroom?” Changing of subject is her speciality. Even laughs, understanding Cha’s thoughts.

“I don't know, do you know an activity that we can do with water?”

“Hum not really but we can do something in pairs?” Even acquiesces. Suddenly Cha laughs out loud, Even looks at her strangely, probably wondering if she’s been drinking too much beer.

“Sorry,” Cha is still laughing “It's just that I thought about an activity I used to do as the child and I just tried to imagine adults doing it and…” Cha burst out laughing.

“What is it?” Even asks intrigued.

“It's a game for kids at the fair. It's called ‘Hook a duck’. You have a fishing rod and there's ducks on the water and you have to hook them and when you get a certain number of them,  you win something like a teddy bear or a toy. But it was so ridiculous for us that I laughed. But thinking of it, there might be a way to make it fun for us and if we do it in pairs, one could be blindfolded and the other could guide them? That could be fun, right?” Cha is still laughing a bit.

“Oh right I know this game, I won a teddy bear once,” says Even, laughing too. “I like the idea but it's way too cheesy, do you really think people will like it?”

“I think there are going to hate it and love it at the same time. After all, we're all kids inside right?”

“Yeahhh” Even's voice sounds a bit drunk.

“Okay I think we went too far with the alcohol,” laughs Cha. She tries to get up but the room turns so she sit back on the couch. “I'm gonna stay here if you don't mind, I'm in no condition to make it back home,” Even watches her and laughs.

“Sleep well, I will try to get back to my room,” Even gets up with difficulties but manages to walk. “Good night, Sha,” he says with a smile on his face.

“Good night Even,” she answers.

The next morning, they're both taking breakfast, recovering from their night. Cha remembers about their idea on “Hook a duck” so she asks “Are we keeping the ‘Hook a duck’ activity for the bathroom ? We can still find something else if it's too cheesy?”

“Well I thought  about it and I came to the conclusion that we should keep this activity. I mean of course it's cheesy but I think people are going to love it in the end. It's funny, there's many ways to play and it brings us back to our childhoods. And sometimes alcohol brings good ideas,” Even says confidently.

“Okay then I will see with Noora to install the stuff we're going to need.” They continue to eat their breakfast in silence and hug for goodbye when Cha has to leave.

* * *

Cha is proud. She’s fucking proud of what she achieved. Of course she didn’t do it on her own, but the two weeks she’s just had were amazing. And hard, and tiring. But she’d go through all that again for the result in front of her eyes. Everyone is having so much fun. Yesterday they finished the posters they wanted to hang in the appartment. When you first come in, in front of you, in multicolored colors is written, “Choose your mood, choose your universe” and there are a lot of arrows pointing at the different rooms in the appartment.

In the living room, the photo booth is working like hell. “Take a photo to express yourself”, is written on a big chalk board next to the booth. Eskild has been trying out all the props, the mustaches, the boas, the glasses, the hats. He’s put some on Lynn’s head and together with Noora they took photos for fifteen minutes. So that’s a win. There are people dancing in the living room too, but for now it’s still pretty tame. People began arriving only an hour ago so the dancing mood needs some build up.

In the kitchen, the “Kardamom-toast is the only thing you’ll ever eat” sign has received some cheese on it already. When Cha passes her head to check on it, William and Chris are having a contest on the highest sandwich they can do. People around them are cheering and according to Cha, it can only end up in a disaster, but she won’t be there to witness it. Therefore she won’t have to clean it.

She might have to help clean the bathroom though. They’ve written “Ducks rule the world” on the wall behind the bath and half the letters are smudged because people have managed to put water litterraly everywhere. Right now there’s a new game beginning.

“What are the rules?”, Jonas asks.

“We have to catch five ducks”, Mahdi answers. “But, one of us holds the rod and is blindfolded.”

“This is so so dumb,” Jonas says.

“Yeah, what are we, three years old?” Mahdi snickers. Opposite them is a team composed of Vilde and Noora, looking quite determined.

Thirty seconds later, they’re all screaming all over the place and acting like they’re actually three. Cha understands why the writing on the wall didn’t stick. But people are having fun, and that’s the most important thing.

Her last stop is the bedroom. The lights that Noora and Even installed are looking amazing. It really feels like being outside staring at the starry sky. And they wrote “Awake all night long” on the ceiling with fluorescent paint. No one is there except… Even and Isak? They’re so lost in each other, they didn’t see Cha come in. Isak is looking right in Even’s eyes and Even’s got his hand on Isak’s jaw. She watches them for a few seconds before she leaves discreetly, not wanting to really disturb them.

When she gets back to the living room, there are more and more people dancing and Eva comes and takes her hand to bring her to the dance floor. Now she can finally relax and dance the night away.

Even if the night will still be full of surprises.

* * *

_Almost there, I’ll come up directly_ , Cha reads on her phone.

It’s time already. She looks around her and sees that Even and Isak are with her in the living room, sitting on one of the couches. Even is talking with Lynn and Isak is just laughing at one of Jonas’s jokes. Time to shine for Cha.

She turns the music down, almost a whisper and people stop dancing and look at her. “Isak, Even, I have a surprise for you guys!”, she says loudly so everyone in the room is able to hear. “My surprise hasn’t traveled from far away regions, but tonight is a very special occasion. Can you warmly welcome this surprise of mine?” She gestures for everyone to cheer and people clap and whoop.

And there she is. Coming from the hallway, Sana enters the living room with a winning smile, to thunderous applause.

Even and Isak are dumbstruck but she goes to them and takes them both in her arms. The smile on their faces is a gift in itself.

“Sana, you’re here”, Isak finally says.

“Your observation skills sure have gotten better since we’ve last seen each other, Isak”, she laughs, stepping back from the hug.

Suddenly, there’s a huge scream coming from the entrance of the kitchen and they all turn towards the sound. Apparently not everyone was in the living room. The four girls run towards Sana and take her in a bone crushing hug, like they’re never going to let her go. Chris is crying, Vilde is grinning like crazy and Eva says “I’m never ever letting you go.”

The reunion makes everyone “aaanwh” and “oww”, but someone decides the feelings have lasted long enough and puts the music back on loudly with some cheery song and everyone begins to dance again.

Later that night, Noora comes to see Cha, takes her hand, looks her in the eye and simply says, “Thank you.” Cha blushes and when she looks away she sees Sana, who winks at her. Tonight was supposed to be about Even and Isak, but there’s all kinds of love spreading in the room.

* * *

 

It’s been fifteen minutes since Even came to Cha, asking her if she could please gather everyone in the bedroom cause it’s time for the video. Unfortunately people are already quite drunk for the most part. Fortunately for her, it’s not worse than what happens regularly at the Headquarters. Cha knows how to handle drunk young adults.

So, she puts down the lights and uses her phone’s flashlight. “Come on guys, follow me!” The people that were dancing and talking follow her easily and when the groups comes inside the bedroom, Isak and Even have taken the most confortable spot on the bed. There are already some people lying on the bed too or sitting on pillows on the ground. Eskild, Noora and Lynn are in the middle of a group hug.

When people are sort of installed in the spots Cha planned -- and in others spots too, cause drunk people are highly unpredictable--, Even gives her a sign and she starts the video.

Even has refused to show it to her before so she’s discovering it at the same time as all the others. It begins with what she knows of their relationship and then it is a resume of the four years of their history Cha has missed.

Even and Isak in Marocco, jumping in a pool with a waterproof gopro. Them floating on their back in a cerulean blue water. Isak snorkeling and touching a sea turtle. Isak and Even dancing in a bar to “Dancing Queen”. Isak’s graduation ceremony. Even dancing in his underwear singing completely out of tune. Isak getting his driver license. Isak’s father wedding. Isak bringing Even breakfast in bed, with orange juice, Kardamom-toast and a flower. Their three year anniversay party, that was obviously Star Wars themed. Even with a camera in his hand, asking the people he’s filming to look into each other eyes more. Isak in their bedroom wearing an appron and waving a dust cloth around in a perfect impersonation of a cute house-wife. Even and Isak lying in bed, just smiling in the camera. And then…

“Isak, happy fifth anniversary. I still can’t believe that I was lucky enough to meet you and for you to fall in love with me might be the greatest miracle.” This was shot less than a week ago. Cha recognizes the clothes Even is wearing and you can see in the background the signs they had begun to draw for the party. “I’d be lying if I said it’s always been easy cause it hasn’t. But you stayed. You fought for me, for us. And I’ll forever be grateful for that. I never want to forget how much I love you today.” Cha is clearly about to cry. But apparently, Even has decided her heart needs some more emotions. “I know from a very reliable source that there are an infinity of universes like ours.” At those words, Cha turns to Even and he winks at her. “And I know in my heart that there’s none of them where we are not together. Cause you’re perfect for me and I’m perfect for you. I love you.” The video ends with a laughing Isak, and it’s perfect.

Everybody is cheering and whooping and applaudding loudly. Isak and Even are snogging like there’s no tomorrow. The tears going down Cha’s face are tears of joy. 

* * *

Cha is sitting on the sofa, listening to Noora telling Eva about the first time William tried to cook lasagna and how it awfully burnt and they almost had to replace the oven. Suddenly, she feels a hand lightly on her shoulder. When she turns around she’s face to face with a stressed Isak.

“Is it time?” Isak asks. Cha nodds and this time it’s Isak who turns the music down and takes his drink in hand. He takes a fork and makes it cling on his glass like he’s about to propose a toast. All eyes are now on him. Even’s brows are furrowed when he looks at Isak, because Isak is clearly not the kind to make a toast.

“I am not the kind of person that makes toast.” Exactly. “But tonight, I also have prepared something  to celebrate the end of the fifth year I’ve spent with my beautiful boyfriend,” he says blushing. He looks directly into Even’s eyes and says, “I hope you’re ready, _my love._ ” Then, he looks at Cha and says “Hit it!”

She presses the play button and the music begins. People have freed some space around Isak, and it’s highly needed. From the moment the music begins, he begins to tap his foot on the floor on the beat of the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AA-bwgUEsZg). And when Gabrielle starts singing, Isak starts dancing. It’s a pretty simple dance step, but he’s moving both his arms and his feet, and considering where he’s coming from, Cha is pretty proud.

One week ago, Isak had come to her and Sonja’s appartment and asked her if she could teach him to dance a bit. Sadly, she’s not the best at dancing, and creating a choreography was a challenge she didn’t feel like raising. But she knew the exact right person to contact. Once Eskild had finished joking about Isak’s posture and beginners steps, they had worked pretty well together. And even though the dancing steps are easy, there’s still some credit for Isak managing it.

Right now, Eskild is looking at Isak with a proud mother hen look and mouthing “one, two, three, four”, like they did when they rehearsed. Jonas is whooping “Yeaaaah, Isak, move dat boooty!”, people are cheering and laughing. But it’s Even’s reaction that Cha is waiting for.

At first he was totally gobsmasked. But now, he’s got a huge grin on his face.

_Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp_

_Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned_

_Du får alt til å sprenge i kok_

_D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med_

_(You make me fired up_

_There's nothing that can cool me down_

_You make everything go up in smoke_

_There's no one else I'd rather do this with)_

When the chorus begins, Even walk-dances towards Isak and takes him in his arms, the both of them dancing awkwardly together.

When the next verse comes, Even gestures for Isak to go back to the choreography and he tries to copy the dance steps. Chris joins, and Sana, and Noora, and Eva. Soon, Cha feels someone taking her by the arm and bringing her to the dancefloor, where everyone is dancing with the boys, Eskild standing in front of them and giving instructions over the sound of the music. When the last chorus hits, the all go into free style, jumping around, having fun.

When the songs finally end, they all scream and cheer and once again, Even and Isak are snogging like there’s no one else around.

This was a very fine party, and Cha had a lot of fun, but she recognizes the feeling in her stomach. The mission is about to end.

Luckily she catches Even’s eye before it’s too late and waves him goodbye. He seems to understand immediately and waves back, mouthing “Thank you.”

* * *

 

When Cha opens her eyes again, she’s in the basement, like at the end of every one of her missions. She feels utterly exhausted and she just sits down on the floor, trying to hold back all the emotions that are threatening to overwhelm her.

She hears the door open a few seconds before she sees them. Haz, Lili and Axelle are coming down the stairs.

“You guys, what are you doing here so late?” It’s 23.45. And even if they’re not on the 21st of Oktober anymore, it’s still pretty late when there’s no party to throw.

“We calcultated you were going to come back today,” Lili simply says.

“And we thought you’d need emotional support,” Haz adds, as Axelle nodds.

They know her so well, her little family. They know that sometimes things are just overwhelming for her. Sometimes for bad things, and sometimes for good things too. They leave her some space, but Lili is clearly dying to give her a hug.

Cha smiles, “Come here, you amazing Pouffys,” and in less than two seconds, she’s in a very tight group hug. When Cha grunts, they step back and let her breath some more.

“Are you going to be okay?” Axelle asks.

“Yeah, of course, I will. I just think that I need a little more time than I usually do.”

“Take all the time you need, babe, there’s no rush,” Lili says as Haz holds her hand.

It’s time for all of them to go to bed, and she knows she needs rest because when she wakes up, she’ll probably have to tell them all about what happened in Oslo.

And in May, she’ll show them everything.

 


	5. Nagy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagy va devoir partir en mission pour aider des personnes qu'elle connaît extrêmement bien...

“Arrête, arrêêêête !”, Lou est en train de crier.

Tou.te.s les Pouffys autour sont en train de rigoler.

“On dirait que c’est perdu pour toi, Lou,” Axelle dit avec un sourire en coin.

Harry arrête enfin de faire des guilis à Lou. Iels sont tou.te.s en train de jouer à “Cap ou pas Cap?”, un jeu inventé par la première génération du Pouffy Squad pour passer le temps pendant les longues soirées d’hiver. Ou de printemps. Le principe est très simple : au début d’une partie les Pouffys écrivent un certain nombre de défis. Puis iels se mélangent et chacun.e leur tour, iels doivent prendre un papier et relever le défi. S’iels ne réussissent pas leur défi, iels sont éliminé.e.s. Lae dernièr.e à ne pas être éliminé.e gagne la partie.

En dehors de ça, les règles restent plutôt floues. Iels sont entre Poufsouffle donc personne ne met de défi trop gênant ou qui pourrait faire mal. Mais iels n’hésitent pas à se faire faire des trucs dégoûtants ou embêtants.

Le défi de Lou était de résister aux guilis de la personne de son choix pendant une minute. Malheureusement iel a cru qu’en demandant à Harry, ce dernier serait clément. Mais Haz adore gagner, et n’y a pas été de main morte. D’où les cris stridents de Lou.

Iels continuent à piocher des défis, tous plus hilarants les uns que les autres.

Quand l’alarme retentit, iels lèvent tou.te.s la tête en direction du bruit.

“J’y vais,” dit simplement Saki.

“Qui veut parier sur l’univers?”, dit Jack en rigolant.

“Moi je dis, mission en tant que Dieu sur Asgard!” Lou dit en croisant les doigts.

“Oh non, pas encore du MCU!” se plaint Haz. “J’ai pas encore eu le temps de les voir, et yen a déjà eu deux en trois mois.”

“Tu préfèrerais quoi?” demande Axelle.

“Un Skam ! Je suis tellement jaloux de la mission de Cha de la dernière fois.”

“Alors là, tu peux rêver”, dit Lili. “Parce que les missions Skam c’est une fois tous les ans et encore…”

“Moi, je veux une mission dans l’univers de She-Ra ! Avec Adora et Bow !”, Luna s’exclame.

“Une mission Hamilton”, Mel déclare.

“Une mission Imagine Dragons!”, Ju propose.

Pendant qu’iels proposaient tou.te.s des idées à propos des univers qu’iels préfèrent, Saki a eu le temps de remonter de la cave. “Bon, les gens, j’ai aucune idée de ce que peut bien être cette mission.”

Iels la regardent tou.te.s avec les sourcils froncés. C’est très étonnant, sachant qu’au fur et à mesure des années, tous les types de mission ont déjà été générés. Saki est là depuis quatre ans et tout ça n’est plus nouveau pour elle. “Lis-nous la mission, Saki”, demande Lili.

Saki sourit et prend sa voix de cinéma. “Univers : Harry Potter. Cible : Ivy Rosenstein. Mission : faites en sorte que Phil Prewett et Ivy se réconcilient pour le bien de la jeune sorcière. Durée de la mission : deux semaines maximum.”

“Euuuuh… Je suis la seule à ne pas savoir qui sont Ivy Rosenstein et Phil Prewett?”, demande Luna.

“Prewett, c’est pas le nom de jeune fille de Molly?”, ajoute Haz.

“Qu’est-ce qui se passe Nagy?”, demande soudain Cha. “Tu te sens pas bien?”

En effet, cette dernière a tout l’air d’être complètement sous le choc. “Je, c’est-”, balbutie-t-elle. “C’est la-”, mais impossible de finir sa phrase.

“Nagy, regarde-moi, regarde-moi dans les yeux,” dit Lili le plus calmement du monde. Saki lui prend les mains et les caresse doucement pour la rassurer. “Ces personnages, tu les connais?” Au hochement de tête de Nagy, Lili continue, “Tu as lu une fanfic sur elleux?”

“Non,” Nagy finit par répondre. “C’est moi qui ait inventé Phil.”

Autour d’elles les Pouffys réagissent tou.te.s de manières différents. Intrigué.e.s, choqué.e.s, excité.e.s.

“Je savais pas qu’on pouvait avoir des OCs dans nos missions!” s’exclame Lou.

“Mais comment ça marche?”, demande Cha.

“C’est jamais arrivé avant, ça !” s’écrie Saki.

“Ca veut dire que c’est forcément Nagy qui doit y aller?”, Charlie s’inquiète.

“Les enfants!”, Lili dit d’une voix un peu forte. “Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrive et je ne pense pas que ça soit la dernière. Mais c’est vrai que c’est extrêmement rare.” Elle prend un air concentré, et réfléchit un instant. “La dernière fois que c’est arrivé, j’avais emménagé au QG depuis à peine quelques mois.”

“C’était pendant la pré-histoire alors?”, Saki demande en se moquant, et fait rigoler les Pouffys.

“Si je me souviens bien”, continue Lili comme si elle n’avait rien entendu, “c’était Sarah qui avait écrit une fanfic sur Twilight et elle avait créé un personnage qui était mi-loup-garou mi-vampire.”

“Bon, ça veut juste dire que c’est très rare, mais pas impossible,” Ju commente.

“Laissez-moi y aller.”

Iels se retournent tou.te.s vers Nagy qui vient de dire ces quelques mots. Elle a l’air d’avoir repris ses esprits, et la détermination qui se lit sur son visage ne laisse place à aucun doute. C’est elle qui ira sauver Ivy.

“Quand j’ai écrit le personnage de Phil, un peu comme tous mes autres personnages, je lui ai donné un passé douloureux et un présent dramatique. Ce serait l’occasion pour moi de lui donner un futur un peu plus heureux.”

“Ne t’inquiète pas, Nagy,” Ju intervient. “Je pense que personne ici ne s’opposera à ce que ce soit toi qui parte. Après tout, c’est toi qui connaît le mieux ces personnages.”

“Il faudra juste que tu fasses attention,” dit Axelle. “Parfois, plus on se sent proche d’un personnage, plus c’est dur de l’aider.”

“Mais je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer”, ajoute Saki avec un sourire. “Tu es trop forte, et on est là pour te soutenir, on pensera fort à toi.”

Lili pose alors la traditionnelle question, “Qui est d’accord pour que Nagy soit assignée à cette mission ?” Toutes les mains se lèvent pour soutenir la jeune femme. “C’est donc décidé, c’est Jane qui partira.”

“Merci tout le monde”, Nagy dit avec un petit sourire avant de monter préparer ses affaires.

Lorsqu’iels entendent la porte de sa chambre se refermer, iels se regardent tou.te.s les uns les autres. Haz finit par rompre le silence, “Vous croyez que ça va aller?”

“Mais oui, ne t’inquiète pas,” répond Mel. “C’est juste une situation un peu inédite, c’est pour ça qu’on est tou.te.s un peu inquièt.e.s.”

“Comment ça s’était fini pour Sarah ?”, Lou demande à Lili.

Lili baisse un peu les yeux et répond dans un souffle, “Pas très bien.” Quand elle lève les yeux et voit les regards angoissé.e.s de certain.e.s de ses adelphes de coeur, elle ajoute, “Sa mission avait été une réussite mais quand elle est revenue, elle a eu un peu de mal à s’en remettre. Je crois qu’en rencontrant le personnage qu’elle avait créé, elle s’était rendue compte que ses mots pouvaient avoir un vrai impact et ça l’avait chamboulée.”

“Si jamais c’est le cas pour Nagy, on sera là pour elle, et c’est le plus important”, intervient Saki.

Iels hochent tous la tête sobrement. Puis Luna s’exclame, “Bon, moi j’étais sur le point de gagner la partie de Cap ou Pas Cap, on s’y remet?”

Et simplement comme ça, l’ambiance joyeuse refait surface dans le groupe.

* * *

 

Au moment où elle rouvre les yeux, Nagy sent son anxiété s’échapper petit à petit. Elle est dans un univers Harry Potter, et comme à chaque fois, elle ressent la magie en elle. Comme une sorte de courant électrique qui parcourt sa peau et son corps. Elle cherche dans les poches de sa robe de sorcière et trouve immédiatement une baguette. Peu importe la mission qu’elle a, sa baguette reste toujours une baguette de saule, longue de vingt-cinq centimètres.

Elle n’hésite pas une seule seconde avant de penser au jour où tous les Pouffys sont allés ensemble à DisneyLand, ce qui reste pour l’instant le jour le jour le plus joyeux de sa vie. “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ”, lance-t-elle d’une voix forte en se concentrant sur son souvenir. Du bout de sa baguette, une jolie petite loutre s’échappe et commence à flotter autour d’elle comme si elle nageait dans une rivière. “Je crois que je ne m’en lasserai jamais,” dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Face au miroir, elle réalise que les robes de sorcier avec lesquelles elle est habillée sont aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Encore une chose qui ne change jamais, se dit-elle. Sa lettre de mission est posée sur son bureau, et elle commence à la lire avidement.

**_Nom :_ ** _Jane “Nagy” Greenwater_   
**_Situation actuelle :_ ** _Vous êtes actuellement élève en septième année, et vous êtes Préfète-en-Chef._   
**_Hébergement actuel :_ ** _Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._   
**_Lien avec le sujet assigné :_ ** _Ivy rentre cette année en première année à Poudlard. En tant que Préfète-en-Chef, votre rôle vous permettra de la surveiller et d’intervenir auprès d’elle._ _  
**Informations complémentaires concernant le sujet et votre mission :** La date de votre arrivée est le 1er Septembre 2013. Vos ami.e.s proches sont également en Poufsouffle avec vous : une grande rousse du nom de Naomi Spiegel et un jeune homme noir aux cheveux rose, du nom de Marc Jennings. Le mot de passe de la salle commune des Poufsouffles est “bienveillance”. Le Préfèt-en-Chef est Octave Flint, un Serpentard, mais vous ne le connaissez pas personnellement. Teddy Lupin est un des nouveaux préfèts de cette année. _

On est donc en 2013. Elle risque de retrouver certains des personnages qu’elle connaît, en plus de ses ami.e.s, et de Teddy, mais qui ? Peut-être Victoire Weasley, puisqu’iels n’ont pas beaucoup d’écart d’âge. Et puis si on est le premier Septembre et qu’il est… 17h45 selon sa montre, il faut qu’elle se dirige rapidement vers la Grande Salle pour le Festin.

Heureusement pour elle, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’elle vient à Poudlard. Elle retrouve vite le chemin hors de la salle commune de Poufsouffle et arrive dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle repère rapidement Marc. Il faut dire qu’il n’y a pas non plus beaucoup d’élèves aux cheveux roses, et encore moins à la table des Poufsouffles. En terme de coloration capillaire détonante, elle aperçoit également Teddy et ses cheveux bleu turquoise, et son badge de préfèt flambant neuf. Lorsqu’elle arrive à table, elle remarque le regard désapprobateur du Professeur McGonagall. Comme si elle disait “J’en attendais mieux de ma Préfète-en-chef”, rien qu’avec ses yeux. Nagy sent que ce n’est pas la dernière fois de son séjour qu’elle recevra les réprimandes de la directrice de Poudlard.

Le Festin se déroule comme à son habitude, et Nagy prend ce temps pour repérer les deux personnes qui l’intéressent. À la table des professeurs, elle repère rapidement Phil. Même si son uniforme d’infirmière n’avait pas été un signe suffisant pour la reconnaître, elle n’aurait jamais pu la manquer. Elle ressemble exactement à l’idée qu’elle se faisait d’elle : une femme grande, des cheveux d’un blond cendré enfermés dans un chignon plutôt serré, des grands yeux bleus et la peau un peu plus foncée que la sienne. Elle a l’air à la fois stricte et accessible. Triste et aimable. Nagy l’aurait reconnue n’importe où. Comme si elle avait senti le regard de la jeune femme, Phil se tourne vers Nagy et la regarde droit dans les yeux avec un air interrogateur. Nagy détourne vite les yeux tout en rougissant. Il va falloir qu’elle essaye de se faire plus discrète à l’avenir.

Le groupe des premières années, ramené dans la Grande Salle par Neville Londubat, est encore en train d’écouter le chant du Choixpeau, mais Nagy ne parvient pas a repérer quelle élève peut bien être Ivy. Elle ne l’a jamais vraiment décrite dans ses histoires, même si elle imaginait Noreen être une femme noire.

À la fin de la chanson, c’est Neville qui se lève et appelle un à un les élèves. Nagy observe en silence la cérémonie de répartition. Ivy arrivera vers la fin, vu que son nom de famille est Rosenstein. À chaque fois qu’un.e élève est appelé.e, Nagy restreint le champ des possibles protégées. Une petite fille à la peau noire attire l’attention de Jane : elle a des yeux d’un vert profond, des cheveux bouclés qui lui retombent sur les épaules et surtout, elle a l’air d’avoir peur de tout ce qui bouge. Lorsque Neville appelle “Ivy Rosenstein”, la petite fille avance vers lui prudemment. Nagy ne s’était donc pas trompée. Jetant un rapide coup d’oeil à la table des professeurs, elle voit Phil tressaillir légèrement, son regard captivé par la petite fille.

À peine le Choixpeau touche-t-il la tête d’Ivy qu’elle pousse un petit cri de surprise et sursaute. Le Choixpeau n’a pas l’air de réfléchir longtemps avant de crier, “Poufsouffle !” Les Poufsouffles applaudissent et poussent des cris de joie, comme à chaque fois qu’un.e nouvelleau camarade agrandit leurs rangs. Ivy rejoint la table timidement et s’assied près des autres élèves de première année qui ont été envoyé.e.s à Poufsouffle.

Lorsque la répartition est enfin finie, McGonagall prononce le fameux discours d’accueil que tout.e bon.ne directeur.rice se doit de proclamer. Ce dernier contient des informations pour les premières années, la traditionnelle mise en garde contre la forêt interdite et d’autres informations. Lorsqu’il se termine enfin par un “Bonne année, et bon appétit !”, tou.te.s les élèves soupirent de bonheur à la vue de la nourriture apparaissant dans les plats.

Nagy profite de son repas pour discuter avec Naomi et Marc, qui se révèlent être des Poufsouffles adorables. Iels auraient sûrement leur place dans le Pouffy Squad, s’iels savaient qu’il existe. En tout cas, Jane a l’impression qu’iels seront de bons allié.e.s au cours de cette mission.

La fin du repas se profile doucement et Nagy voit Teddy Lupin l’observer avec un regard un peu anxieux. Quand elle attrape son regard, il se lève et vient la voir. “C’est bien moi qui doit emmener les premières années jusqu’à la salle commune, non ?”

Nagy ne se pose pas longtemps la question avant de lui répondre, “Oui, tout à fait. Pourquoi ?”

“J’ai pas reçu le mot de passe, et j’ai pas vraiment envie de passer pour un loser devant des enfants de onze ans.” L’honnêteté de Teddy fait rire Nagy.

“Ne t’inquiète pas, je comprends ton dilemme,” dit-elle en souriant, avant de poursuivre à voix basse, “Le mot de passe est _bienveillance_.” Il lui sourit en retour et lui fait un clin d’oeil.

“Waw c’est d’un cliché, mais merci chef !” Le jeune homme va se placer en tête de table et dit d’une voix pleine d’assurance, “Bonsoir bonsoir, les premières années. Moi c’est Teddy et je serai votre capitaine de voyage pour toute l’année ! Finissez ce que vous avez dans la bouche et suivez-moi, les jeunes !” Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d’un gamin de quinze ans fait bien rigoler Nagy, mais elle doit avouer qu’elle apprécie déjà Teddy alors que ça ne fait que deux minutes qu’elle l’a rencontré.

Elle observe Ivy se joindre au groupe des petit.e.s nouvellaux. Elle se tient les mains et a l’air très mal à l’aise à l’idée de suivre Teddy, mais malheureusement pour Nagy, elle ne peut pas vraiment aller voir la jeune fille et la rassurer. Pas pour l’instant.

Mais le moment viendra bien assez tôt à son goût, elle le sent. Pour le moment, elle va elle aussi rejoindre sa chambre et profiter d’une bonne nuit de sommeil pour trouver des idées pour mener à bien sa mission.

* * *

 

Les ennuis ne tardent pas à se faire connaître.

Nagy a beau vouloir être là pour Ivy et connaître son emploi du temps, elle est un peu obligée d’assister aux cours de septième année auxquels elle est inscrite. Heureusement pour elle, elle a toujours une place à côté de Marc ou de Naomi. Si ce n’était pas le cas, elle serait bien plus perdue pendant ses cours.

Mais en ce Mardi 3 Septembre 2013, elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Teddy Lupin lorsqu’elle sort de son cours de Potions.

“Nagy, je te cherchais,” dit le jeune homme. Il a l’air un peu paniqué, tout en essayant de le cacher.

“Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?”, demande Nagy, nerveuse aussi, maintenant qu’elle commence à s’imaginer tous les problèmes qui ont pu arriver à ses petit.e.s Poufsouffles.

“On peut parler en privé ?”, dit Teddy, en regardant Marc et Naomi.

“Message reçu,” plaisante Marc, avec un sourire.

“On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle, Jane !”, Naomi lance en partant.

“Qu’est-ce qui était si urgent alors ?”, demande Nagy en emmenant Teddy dans un coin un peu plus tranquille.

“C’est à propos d’Ivy Rosenstein.” À ces mots, le sang de Nagy se glace. Elle n’est là que depuis deux jours mais sa protégée a déjà des ennuis.

“Raconte-moi tout”, presse-t-elle Teddy.

“Tout à l’heure, je revenais de mon cours de Métamorphose et dans le couloir, devant les chambres des premières années, j’ai vu qu’Ivy faisait face au reste des gens de sa classe. J’ai pas compris exactement ce qui s’était passé, mais apparemment Ivy a déjà fait perdre pas mal de points aux Poufsouffles depuis hier.”

“Et iels l’engueulaient pour ça ?”, demande Nagy, interloquée. C’est pas le genre des Poufsouffles de faire ça, au contraire.

“Non, pas du tout. Apparemment, iels lui ont tou.te.s proposé de l’aider à réviser puisqu’elle est née Moldue. Mais elle refuse catégoriquement leur aide, et iels lui en veulent de ne faire aucun effort.” Teddy a l’air penaud. “Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, alors j’ai envoyé les autres élèves dans leurs dortoirs et j’ai essayé de faire parler Ivy, mais elle n’a pas voulu m’en dire plus.”

Nagy commence à avoir une théorie sur ce qui a pu se passer. “Tu as très bien fait, Teddy”, le rassure-t-elle. “J’irai voir Ivy plus tard ce soir, et je trouverai la source du problème, ne t’inquiète pas.” Quand elle voit que le jeune homme n’a toujours pas retrouvé le sourire, elle ajoute. “Mission accomplie, capitaine.” Teddy relève les yeux et la regarde, étonné, puis semble se souvenir du rôle qu’il a endossé le soir de la rentrée et il sourit à Nagy.

“Merci, mon commandant,” répond-il avec un air faussement sérieux et ensemble iels se dirigent vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, Nagy toque à la porte de la chambre des filles de première année. Une jeune fille blonde lui ouvre la porte et la regarde avec des grands yeux apeurés, comme si elle avait été prise la main dans le sac. “Bonsoir,” Nagy commence avec un sourire et une voix douce, “Est-ce qu’Ivy est là?”

“Ivy, c’est pour toi,” dit la jeune fille, qui s’appelle Rebecca si Jane se souvient bien.

Lorsqu’Ivy apperçoit Nagy, elle se crispe mais se lève pour la rejoindre

“Suis-moi, s’il te plaît,” Nagy demande gentiment à Ivy avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Si être Préfète-en-chef a bien un avantage, c’est celui d’avoir une chambre rien qu’à elle. Lorsqu’elle ouvre sa porte et encourage Ivy à rentrer, elle garde un sourire aux lèvres, histoire d’encourager la jeune fille à lui faire confiance.

“Assieds-toi”, dit-elle en montrant une des chaises positionnées face à son bureau. Lorsqu’elles sont confortablement installées, Nagy propose une infusion à sa jeune camarade, mais celle-ci refuse poliment. Elle plonge à pieds joints dans la conversation. “Ivy, j’ai entendu ce qu’il s’était passé avec tes camarades tout à l’heure. Tu as envie de m’en parler ?”

La jeune fille fait vigoureusement non de la tête, sans dire un mot. Mais Nagy ne va pas abandonner si facilement. “Est-ce que c’est lié à la magie ?” Le regard d’angoisse que lui lance Ivy confirme le mauvais pressentiment de Jane. “Ivy, est-ce-que tu as ta baguette sur toi ?”

Lorsqu’Ivy sort sa baguette, en bois de chêne, elle la tient du bout des doigts, comme si elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si elle attrapait pleinement l’artefact. “Ivy, est-ce que tu as déjà lancé un sort ?”, Nagy demande, inquiète. Encore une fois, la jeune fille fait non de la tête. “Pourquoi ça ? Tes professeurs ne te l’ont pas encore demandé ?”, Nagy demande encore une fois.

“C’est pas bien,” une petite voix fluette sort de la bouche d’Ivy. Nagy réalise que c’est la première fois qu’elle entend sa protégée parler.

“La magie ?”, demande Jane, dont les soupçons ont l’air de se confirmer. Lorsque la petite hoche la tête, elle réalise qu’elle comprend la situation désormais. Les peurs de Noreen ont été transmises à Ivy. La jeune sorcière n’est pas incapable de lancer un sort, au contraire : elle a peur d’y arriver.

Nagy prend doucement la main d’Ivy, tout en vérifiant que ce n’est pas contre son gré. “Ivy, écoute-moi bien. Certaines personnes pensent que la magie est une mauvaise chose, une chose qui ne devrait pas exister. Et je ne vais pas te mentir, certain.e.s sorcièr.e.s utilisent la magie pour accomplir de mauvaises choses.” À ces mots, Ivy frissonne visiblement de la tête aux pieds et Nagy réalise que sa mère a sûrement dû lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu’elle était petite. Les horreurs que Noreen a observées des mains des Mangemorts en auraient traumatisé plus d’un.e. “Mais la magie peut aussi servir à faire le bien autour de soi. À sauver des gens, à soigner les gens, à inventer de nouvelles choses. Et je suis sûre que tu es une sorcière très douée et que tes études à Poudlard t’aideront à trouver ta voix.” Ivy a l’air sur le point de pleurer. Peut-être que cela fait beaucoup d’émotions pour une seule journée pour elle.

Mais Nagy est prise d’une idée soudaine. “Suis-moi, Ivy,” dit-elle en se levant. Intriguée, Ivy ravale ses larmes et suis son aînée. Ensemble, elles descendent les quelques marches qui les emmènent à la salle commune des Poufsouffle et sortent vers le reste du château.

“Je croyais qu’on avait pas le droit de sortir de notre Maison la nuit ?”, Ivy demande timidement.

“Ne t’inquiète pas, tu es avec moi, donc personne ne pourra rien te reprocher. En plus, le voyage n’est vraiment pas long.” Et en effet, au bout d’une trentaine de mètres, elles se retrouvent face à une peinture représentant de nombreux fruits et plats de nourriture. Nagy chatouille gentiment la poire qui leur permet d’entrer dans les cuisines, et se retourne vers Ivy. “Bienvenue dans les cuisines de Poudlard ! Il faut que tu rencontres les elfes de maison! Ce sont des créatures adorables qui préparent nos repas tous les jours. Iels sont tou.te.s très gentil.le.s ne t’inquiète pas.”

Il est à peine vingt-deux heures, et quelques elfes sont attablés et jouent à des jeux de cartes en buvant du thé. Ivy semble interloquée, mais pas effrayée. Une elfe se dirige vers les deux Poufsouffles, “Blippy peut aider Maîtresse Jane?” Apparemment, Nagy est une habituée.

“Bonsoir Blippy, je te présente Ivy, c’est une jeune Poufsouffle qui vient d’arriver à Poudlard.”

“Bonsoir Maîtresse Ivy,” s’empresse de dire Blippy.

“Bonsoir,” Ivy dit d’une petite voix.

“Blippy, est-ce que tu pourrais nous servir deux chocolats chauds et quelques gâteaux s’il en reste ?”, demande gentiment Nagy.

“Tout de suite, Maîtresse Jane !”, dit l’elfe en se précipitant vers la gazinière. Nagy trouve une petite table à laquelle elle s’assied avec Ivy.

La curiosité de cette dernière se fait sentir. Elle tourne la tête dans tous les sens, observant ce qui l’entoure comme si elle voulait emmagasiner toutes les informations avant d’avoir le temps de les oublier. “C’est les elfes qui préparent tous les repas ?” finit-elle par demander.

“Oui, matin, midi et soir”, répond Nagy.

“Mais comment ils font pour que tout arrive sur les tables ?”

“C’est simple.” Nagy lui fait un grand sourire. “Iels utilisent la magie.” Lorsque les yeux d’Ivy s’écarquillent, Nagy sait qu’elle a fait le bon choix en emmenant la jeune fille dans les cuisines. Un exemple concret de l’utilisation de la magie dans sa vie de tous les jours lui permettra de comprendre rapidement pourquoi iels en ont tant besoin. “Et iels l’utilisent aussi pour faire les repas, observe bien ce que fait Blippy”, Nagy désigne d’un signe de tête l’elfe qui les a accueillies plus tôt. En effet, Blippy est en train de placer des gâteaux sur une assiette pendant qu’une spatule remue le chocolat chaud toute seule. “La magie peut accomplir de très belles choses, Ivy. Je t’assure. Ca ne dépend pas tant de la magie en elle même, mais plutôt de la personne qui l’utilise et de la façon dont elle l’utilise. Et il en est de même dans le monde moldu; un couteau peut autant couper un gâteau que blesser quelqu’un.”

Ivy semble perplexe, mais elle n’est plus aussi braquée qu’avant. “Et je pourrais faire tout ça, moi aussi ?”

“Si tu étudies ici, je n’en doute pas une seule seconde.” Elle utilise le conditionnel car une de ses peurs, c’est de voir Ivy repartir chez sa mère sans avoir eu le temps de réellement découvrir la magie. “Essaie de prendre ta baguette dans ta main,” Nagy encourage Ivy. Lorsque cette dernière agrippe sa baguette avec plus de force que tout à l’heure, elle ajoute, “Maintenant, répète après moi. _Lumos.”_

Au début rien ne se produit. Mais voyant la mine déçue de la jeune Poufsouffle, Nagy l’incite à essayer à nouveau, en y mettant de plus en plus d’ardeur.

“ _Lumos,_ ” dit la jeune fille une dernière fois, et le bout de sa baguette émet enfin une douce lumière. Un miracle survient alors : Ivy sourit, émerveillée par ses propres capacités.

Nagy sourit comme une idiote elle aussi et lorsque Blippy leur apporte leurs chocolats chauds, elles restent toutes les deux à se regarder en souriant en sirotant leur boisson.

* * *

 

Marc donne un coup de coude à Nagy et cette dernière sursaute légèrement.

Les cours d’histoire de la magie sont en effet aussi ennuyeux que le disait Harry. Impossible de rester réveillée dans ces conditions. Mais en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, elle doit maintenir les apparences un minimum. Au lieu d’écouter, elle essaye de faire une liste d’idées pour rapprocher Phil et Ivy. Depuis Mardi, lorsqu’Ivy voit Nagy, elle lui lance des petits sourires timides et la jeune fille a enfin commencé à parler avec les autres Poufsouffles de son année. Phil, quant à elle, ne cesse de jeter des regards inquiets vers Ivy, mais dès qu’elle voit Jane l’observer, se renferme dans sa coquille. Cette mission est loin d’être terminée on dirait.

Nagy essaye de faire appel à tous les enseignements qu’elle a reçu pendant son entraînement au Pouffy Squad. Pour forcer deux personnes à se rapprocher, il existe plein de méthodes différentes, mais globalement il faut les forcer à passer du temps ensemble. Le problème qui se pose, c’est que Phil et Ivy n’ont rien en commun. Enfin, elles sont sorcières toutes les deux et connaissent Noreen. Mais rien de plus. La jeune Pouffy a beau réfléchir pendant le reste de son cours, en dehors de pousser Ivy dans les escaliers pour l’obliger à l’emmener à l’infirmerie, elle ne trouve aucune idée concluante.

Heureusement pour elle, le vent va tourner en sa faveur.

Au repas de midi, elle remarque l’absence d’Ivy, et avant que tou.te.s premières années aient le temps de partir pour les cours de l’après-midi, elle attrape une jeune Poufsouffle qu’elle reconnaît désormais. “Bonjour Rebecca, Ivy ne mangeait pas avec vous ?”

“Non, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien ce matin.” Rebecca regarde à droite, puis à gauche et murmure, “Je crois même que je l’ai entendue vomir.”

Nagy fronce les sourcils. “Ça a l’air d’être grabe. L’un.e d’entre vous l’a accompagnée à l’infirmerie ?”

“J’ai essayé mais elle a refusé catégoriquement,” Rebecca répond d’une petite voix. “Je la comprends vraiment pas parfois.”

Ah, Nagy comprend si bien Rebecca. C’est une des choses les plus difficiles en temps que Pouffy, ne pas pouvoir aider ses ami.e.s quand iels ne se sentent pas bien. “Ne t’inquiète pas, Rebecca. Je vais aller la voir et régler le problème, d’accord ?” Sa jeune camarade hoche la tête et sourit tristement avant de partir assister à ses cours de l’après-midi.

Ses propres ami.e.s la rejoignent d’ailleurs. “Prête pour deux heures de Botanique ?”, Naomi lui demande avec un grand sourire.

“Pas vraiment,” répond Nagy, un peu gênée. “Partez sans moi, il faut que je repasse aux dortoirs. Apparemment une des premières années est malade.”

“Okay, pas de problème. On préviendra Chourave pour toi, t’inquiète,”  rajoute Marc.

Lorsque Nagy arrive devant la chambre d’Ivy, elle prend son air strict. Peu importe l’état dans lequel elle va trouver sa protégée, elle se doit de l’emmener à l’infirmerie. C’est une occasion trop belle pour être manquée.

La jeune fille est couchée dans son lit, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, les yeux entrouverts. Elle transpire à grosses gouttes et sa pâleur fait peur à voir. Nagy s’agenouille près d’elle précipitamment. “Ivy ?” Quand la petite ne lui répond pas, elle la secoue légèrement, “Ivy, réveille toi.”

La jeune Poufsouffle ouvre les yeux et regarde enfin vers Nagy. “Nagy ?”, demande-t-elle d’une toute petite voix. “Je me sens pas bien…”

“Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais t’emmener à l’infirmerie,” Jane essaie de la rassurer.

Comme si les mots lui avaient envoyé un électrochoc, Ivy se relève et paniquée, crie presque “Non, pas l’infirmerie ! Je veux pas y aller !”

“Je te promets que Madame Prewett saura quoi faire pour te guérir. Ne t’inquiète pas. Et grâce à la magie, tu sera remise en un rien de temps.”

“Non !” crie la jeune fille avant de s’effondrer à nouveau. “Pas Phil… Tout sauf Phil…” murmure-t-elle avant de s’évanouir, sûrement de fatigue.

Et voilà la réponse à une des questions que se posait Nagy. Ivy se souvient bel et bien de Phil. Et apparemment, pas en bien. Elle prend la jeune fille dans ses bras et sur le chemin de l’infirmerie, elle se demande comment elle va réussir à réconcilier ses deux personnages si Ivy ressent une telle peur à l’idée de voir Phil.

Lorsqu’elle pousse la porte de l’infirmerie, Phil est assise à son bureau et lève les yeux pour voir qui peut bien être l’élève qu’on lui amène. Quand elle voit de qui il s’agit, elle perd tout son sang-froid et court vers Nagy. “Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?”, demande-t-elle d’une voix paniquée.

“Je sais pas vraiment,” répond Nagy. “Apparemment elle a eu des vomissements et quand je l’ai trouvée, elle était sous une pile de couettes,” Nagy raconte pendant que Phil lance des sorts de diagnostiques qui font apparaître des chiffres au dessus du petit corps. “J’ai réussi à la réveiller, mais elle s’est évanouie au bout de quelques minutes.” Pas besoin de raconter à Phil qu’Ivy était horrifiée à l’idée de venir à l’infirmerie, Nagy est tout sauf cruelle.

De nouveaux chiffres apparaissent, tous de couleur différentes et Phil pousse soudain un gros soupir. “C’est simplement une grosse grippe. Une Potion énergisante et une Pimentine suffiront. Elle sera debout d’ici la fin de l’après-midi.”

Nagy comprend qu’elle est en train de se faire congédier par l’infirmière et n’insiste pas pour rester. Elle rejoint Marc et Naomi en Botanique mais n’arrive pas vraiment à se concentrer, tant elle s’inquiète pour Ivy. Ses cours à peine terminés, elle se précipite vers l’infirmerie où elle trouve Phil en train de donner de simples instructions à Ivy. Phil parle très doucement, murmurant presque, comme si elle avait peur qu’Ivy s’échappe au premier mouvement brusque. “Vous n’êtes pas obligée de retourner en cours avant Lundi Mademoiselle Rosenstein. Et je vous conseille de vous reposer ce week-end et de bien manger, même si vous manquez d’appétit.” Ivy hoche timidement la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses propres genoux. “Vous vous sentez de retourner à votre dortoir seule, ou vous préférez que j’appelle un.e de vos camarades ?”, demande gentiment Phil.

“Je peux rentrer toute seule !” proteste Ivy, évitant toujours le regard de l’infirmière.

“Pas besoin,” Nagy intervient. “Je vais te ramener,” dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ivy l’observe pendant un moment, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle hésitait encore entre être fâchée contre Nagy parce qu’elle l’a emmenée à l’infirmerie et être soulagée qu’elle la sorte d’une situation qu’elle veut fuir. Elle a l’air de se décider pour la dernière option, et commence à se lever de son lit.

“Si jamais, vous vous sentez de nouveau mal, Mademoiselle Rosenstein, n’hésitez pas à revenir me voir,” Phil lance sur un ton un peu désespéré. Connaissant Phil, Nagy se dit que montrer ainsi sa vulnérabilité lui a sûrement beaucoup coûté. Lorsqu’Ivy ne se retourne même pas aux mots de Phil, le visage de cette dernière se décompose avant de reprendre le masque froid que Nagy lui connaît depuis qu’elle est arrivée dans cet univers. Elle lance un regarde de soutien à Phil, mais celle-ci est déjà retournée à ses occupations.

“Ivy, attends-moi”, crie Nagy avant de rejoindre la jeune fille dans le couloir. Quand elle la rattrape enfin, elle lui prend le bras pour l’arrêter. “Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?” demande-t-elle.

“Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.” Ivy évite le regard de Nagy.

“Je parle du fait que tu viens de complètement ignorer Madame Prewett. Et du fait qu’avant de t'évanouir tu refusais catégoriquement d’aller à l’infirmerie. Et du fait que tu l’aies appelée Phil.” À ces derniers mots, la jeune fille se raidit visiblement. “Ivy, écoute, je ne te veux aucun mal, tu le sais, pas vrai ? Je veux simplement t’aider.”

“Écoute, Nagy... C’est gentil, mais c’est pas important.”

“Ça a l’air d’être important pour toi pourtant. Sinon tu ne réagirais pas aussi passionnément.”

Ivy hésite encore quelques secondes, mais finit par lâcher un gros soupir. “Bon. C’est juste que je connais Phil… Ou plutôt, je la connaissais quand j’étais petite. C’est compliqué. Mais je ne l’avais pas revue depuis très longtemps avant d’arriver à Poudlard.”

“Je vois…” Nagy ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire à la jeune fille. Est-ce qu’elle doit la rassurer, lui dire que Phil aussi souffre, ou simplement laisser couler ?

“Je la déteste pas,” se défend Ivy. “Je veux dire… Je sais pas. J’ai jamais vraiment compris ce qu’il s’était passé entre elle et…” Ne finissant pas sa phrase, elle regarde, inquiète, directement dans les yeux de Nagy. “J’ai pas vraiment envie d’en parler je crois.”

“D’accord. Laisse-moi te raccompagner à ton dortoir. Tu as beau être guérie, tu dois être crevée.” Ivy hoche la tête et se laisse guider. Une fois que Nagy a vérifié qu’elle était couchée et bien installée, elle va s’installer dans sa chambre où elle retrouve Naomi.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?”

“Je m’introduis illégalement dans la chambre de ma meilleure amie ?” répond la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. “On ne s’est pas beaucoup vues ces derniers jours. Entre tes devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef et tes inquiétudes pour une certaine petite Poufsouffle, tu n’es pas trop disponible on dirait.”

“Touché,” répondit Nagy en rigolant.

“Tu veux te détendre autour d’une partie d’échecs ?” Nagy ne connaît plus trop les règles, mais elle peut sûrement se débrouiller pour réussir à tenir une ou deux parties. Marc ne tarde pas à les rejoindre toutes les deux et quand Nagy perd au bout de seulement vingt minutes, il prend sa place face à Naomi. Jane les écoute discuter de tous les élèves et reconnait parfois certains noms.

L’univers d’Harry Potter ne cessera jamais de la faire rêver.

* * *

 

La bonne nuit de sommeil que Nagy vient de passer lui a permis de prendre une décision : il faut qu’elle aille parler à Phil. Après tout, personne ne la connaît mieux qu’elle. Et même si ça veut aussi dire qu’elle sait que Phil sera bornée et sur la défensive, il faut qu’elle tente sa chance. Maintenant qu’elle et Ivy ont enfin eu un premier contact, elle peut essayer d’aborder le sujet, se présenter comme la confidente d’Ivy.

En arrivant à l’infirmerie, elle trouve rapidement Phil. Elle est dans son bureau, où de nombreuses photos sont affichées. Elle reconnaît très vite Luna, Rolf et les jumeaux. Et bien sûr, les rares photos moldues représentent Ivy, que cette dernière soit dans les bras de Phil ou non.

Nagy toque contre le montant de la porte et Phil lève la tête. “Mademoiselle Greenwater.” Les sourcils de Phil se froncent, “Ivy va bien ?”

“Oui, oui,” Nagy s’empresse de rassurer Phil. “Mais je voulais discuter d’elle avec vous, Madame.”

“Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous transmettre les informations médicales de Mademoiselle Rosenstein, toute Préfète-en-chef que vous soyez.” Son visage s’assombrit. “Seuls les membres de sa famille peuvent accéder à ces informations.”

“C’est pas vraiment de ça que je voulais vous parler.” Nagy n’a pas vraiment réfléchi à comment aborder le sujet. Mais après tout, elle n’est pas Serpentard. Elle n’ira pas par quatre chemin. “Je pense qu’Ivy et vous devriez discuter.”

“Discuter ? De quoi ?” demande Phil, feignant la surprise.

“De votre passé. De vos liens.” Encore une fois, Nagy aperçoit sur le visage de Phil le désespoir qu’elle ressent. Et elle connaît ce désespoir. Elle ne l’a pas ressenti elle-même, mais elle a écrit tous les évènements qui ont mené à sa situation actuelle. Elle a beau avoir gardé des liens avec Luna et les Dragonneau, Nagy sait que Phil vit dans une solitude qu’elle est loin d’avoir choisie. En voyant la douleur se peindre sur les traits de l’infirmière, elle se rend soudain compte des conséquences des histoires qu’elle fait vivre à ses personnages.

Encore une fois, Phil se réfugie derrière un masque d’indifférence. “Mademoiselle Greenwater, je vous prierai de ne pas vous mêler de sujets qui ne vous regardent en rien,” Phil déclame d’une voix glaçante. “Vous n’avez aucune idée des possibles traumatismes que vous pourriez faire ressortir et qui pourraient avoir des conséquences que vous n’êtes aucunement prête à assumer.”

“Mais…” commence Nagy.

“Cette discussion est terminée. Si vous n’avez aucun problème d’ordre médical, je vous prierai de sortir de mon bureau.” La voix de Phil est sans appel. Nagy va devoir essayer de manoeuvrer avec plus de subtilité. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui avait prit de faire de Phil une personne aussi bornée?

* * *

 

Alors que Nagy rentre de sa patrouille, fatiguée d’avoir dû parcourir tous les couloirs de Poudlard accompagnée par la Préfète de Gryffondor qui est une véritable pipelette, elle s'arrête d’un coup. Assise devant le feu, plongée tant dans les braises que dans ses pensées, se trouve Ivy. La jeune fille semble au bord des larmes et Nagy ne peut s’empêcher de s'enquérir de son moral.

“Ivy ? Tu vas bien ?”

La fillette sursaute violemment avant de se tourner vers la Préfète-en-chef, son visage s'adoucissant lorsqu'elle se rend compte de l’identité de l’intruse.

S'asseyant à ses cotés et lui ouvrant ses bras, elle regarde Ivy se blottir contre elle, des larmes glissant lentement le long de ses joues.

“Ma maison me manque,” pleure doucement la fillette, “Ma chambre me manque, Maman me manque. Je veux rentrer à la maison.”

Réalisant le problème, Nagy la serre plus fort contre elle.

“Tu sais quoi ? Je ne peux peut etre pas t’aider à revoir ta Maman pour le moment et j’en suis désolée, mais je peux t’aider à revoir ta chambre si tu veux.”

Le regard brillant qu’Ivy lui offre la pousse à se lever et à lui tendre la main.

Les deux Poufsouffles parcourent les couloirs de Poudlard en direction du septième étage.

“On ne risque pas d’avoir des problèmes ?” s'inquiète Ivy.

“Mais non, ne t’en fais pas, tu es accompagnée d’une Préfète-en-chef n’oublie pas !”

Les deux jeunes demoiselles s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un mur vide.

“Bienvenue à la salle sur demande !” s’exclame Jane.

La benjamine lui lance un regard hésitant.

“Euh.. Je ne veux pas être méchante Nagy, mais tu réalises que c’est juste un mur qui nous fait face ?”

“Evidemment ! Maintenant fais trois demi-tours devant ce mur en pensant très fort à ta chambre.”

Ivy lui lance à nouveau un regard sceptique.

“Tu es vraiment sûre que tu vas bien ?”

“Fais ce que je te dis et tu verras !” s’exclame malicieusement Nagy.

La jeune fille s'exécute enfin, et lorsqu’elle marche pour la troisième fois devant le mur une porte apparaît.

“Et ça doutait de mes capacités mentales !” se moque gentiment Jane.

Sous le regard abasourdie d’Ivy elle ouvre grand les portes.

“Bienvenue chez toi Ivy !”

Ivy pénètre la pièce à la suite de son aînée. Quand elle rentre, c’est sous le choc qu’elle fait face à une parfaite réplique de sa chambre. De jolis murs roses recouvert de licornes entourrent un petit lit à baldaquin, recouvert d’un plaid qui semble plus doux qu’un pelage. Sur un petit bureau trône un grand nombre de photos moldues entourées de quelques peluches représentant différents animaux. La chambre est très cosy bien que vraiment enfantine.

“Waw c’est incroyable, et il suffit que je pense très fort à une pièce pour qu'elle apparaisse?”

“C’est ça ! Mais c’est un secret à ne partager qu’avec tes plus proches ami.e.s ! Et c’est le parfait endroit pour organiser des fêtes d’anniversaire dans le plus grand secret.”

Ivy sourit doucement, probablement pensant à tout ce qu’elle pourra faire d’une telle merveille.

“Et c’est quand ton anniversaire Nagy ?”

“Le 22 février! J'espère pouvoir être entourée de tou.te.s mes ami.e.s à ce moment là ! Et puis je compte m’offrir des cuissardes magnifiques !”

“Et je pourrais le fêter avec toi ?” demande la petite d’une voix inaudible, presque craintive de la réponse.

Nagy l'étudie un instant du regard. Même si ça la peine, elle ne peut lui dire que sa mission étant bientôt arrivée à son terme, elle devra bientôt rejoindre sa réalité.

“Bien sûr ! Tu es comme ma petite soeur, et tu fais partie des gens que j’aime.”

Évidemment, elle lui fait plus l’effet d'être sa fille étant donné que ce sont ses mots qui lui ont donné vie, mais le sourire qui illumine son visage vaut bien une petite modification de la réalité.

“Et toi, tu es née quand ?”

Les sourcils de Ivy se froncent tout doucement. elle semble dans une profonde concentration.

“Je… Je ne sais pas ? C’est bizarre je n’arrive pas à me souvenir.”

Alors qu’elle regarde sa protégée se torturer le cerveau Nagy réalise le problème. Ivy a été créé par son petit cerveau, cerveau qui a visiblement oublié de définir une date d’anniversaire pour ce protagoniste qui n’est qu’un personnage secondaire. A cet instant, elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir réfléchit plus profondément.

“Et bien tu perds déjà la mémoire ? Essaye de ne pas m’oublier si tu te transformes en petite vieille, d’accord ?”

Sa tentative désespérée de changer de sujet a l’effet escompté, puisqu’Ivy lui tape amicalement l’épaule en lui répondant, “C’est toi la vieille, fais attention tu te rapproches du quart de siècle.”

Les deux Poufsouffles continuent de rigoler jusqu’à ce que l’horloge pointe minuit, perdues dans leur monde d’amour et d’humour.

* * *

 

Nagy commence un peu à stresser. Il ne lui reste plus que trois jours au maximum avant la fin de sa mission. Elle a beau avoir aidé Ivy à se sentir mieux dans sa peau et commencer à accepter son identité de sorcière, le comportement de Phil s’est encore détérioré. Elle ne regarde même plus Ivy pendant les repas. D’ailleurs, elle les passe rarement dans la grande salle, préférant sûrement le calme de son bureau à l’infirmerie.

Nagy ne sait pas vraiment ce qui la pousse à aller assister au premier cours de Vol des premières années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, mais une étrange intuition lui souffle que c’est l’endroit où elle doit se trouver. Et si elle a bien appris une chose au cours de toutes ses années au Pouffy Squad, c’est qu’il faut toujours se fier à ses intuitions.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n’a jamais fait de mission dans l’univers Harry Potter où elle a eu l’occasion d’apprendre à voler. Elle regarde avec envie les enfants de 11 ans crier “Debout” à leurs balais. Ivy réussit au bout de son troisième essai, et la fierté qui se lit sur son visage donne le sourire à Nagy. Quand iels commencent à tou.te.s voler dans tous les sens dans le périmètre que leur a alloué Madame Bibine, les premières chutes arrivent. Heureusement, la plupart des accidents de vol se font à à peine un mètre du sol, donc personne ne se blesse grièvement. Nagy observe Ivy peu à peu apprivoiser son balai et l’équilibre instable qu’elle a sur ce dernier. Elle semble se débrouiller mieux que la moyenne, sans pour autant être une virtuose. Mais avec un peu d’entraînement, elle pourrait sûrement rentrer dans l’équipe de Quidditch de Pousouffle l’an prochain. Le sourire sur les lèvres d’Ivy remplit Nagy d’un bonheur incroyable.  

Mais ce bonheur est de courte durée. À peine la jeune fille s’est-elle élevée un peu plus que ses camarades, qu’elle tombe les bras en avant. Sa chute n’a pas l’air grave mais les larmes silencieuses qui coulent le long des joues d’Ivy débloquent ses jambes, et Nagy accourt auprès de sa protégée. Christopher Bones, un neveu de Susan Bones, et un Serdaigle de première année est déjà auprès d’Ivy quand Nagy la rejoint enfin. C’est un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu qui frappe Nagy lorsqu’elle se rend compte que la main que tient Christopher ressemble étrangement à la main d’Harry après le match de Deuxième année. “Mais pourtant ça devait simplement réparer tes os, je l’ai lu dans le livre de médecine de ma cousine.”

Et on dirait que Christopher vient de faire une Lockhart. Ivy a l’air complètement paniqué à la vue de sa main sans os, pendante et molle. En voyant les larmes monter aux yeux de sa protégée, Nagy lui prend la main encore en état de marche, et lui dit fermement. “Tout va bien se passer, Ivy.”

Puis elle invoque son Patronus. Après avoir observée autour d’elle et n’avoir trouvé aucun détraqueur, la petite loutre la regarde d’un air curieux, comme attendant un message ou une raison d’avoir été invoquée. “Va prévenir Madame Prewett immédiatement qu’Ivy a perdu tous les os de sa main droite et que je suis en train de l’amener à l’infirmerie.” En entendant le nom de Phil, la main gauche d’Ivy s’est crispée autour de celle de Nagy. Mais la jeune Poufsouffle sait bien qu’elle n’a pas le choix.

“Ne t’inquiète pas Ivy, une potion de Poussos et ton bras et comme neuf !” voyant que ses mots n’ont aucun effet, elle tente à nouveau. “ Tu sais qu’il est arrivé exactement la même chose à Harry Potter ?”

La blessée lui repond d’un sourire crispé, comme si savoir qu’une autre personne avait perdu son bras allait la rassurer. Nagy se rend compte que le fait qu’il soit question d’une légende célèbre pour avoir frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois n’est peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de la rassurer. Mais le nom d’Harry n’a déclenché aucun signe de reconnaissance de la part d’Ivy de toute façon. Après tout, jusqu’il y a peu, elle pensait être Moldue. Elle entendra parler d’Harry Potter bien assez tôt.

“Que se passe-t-il ici ?” Madame Bibine a fini par remarquer le désordre qui s’était introduit dans son cours.

“Pas grand chose, Madame Bibine. Ivy s’est blessée et Christopher a essayé de l’aider”, répond Nagy. “Mais je me charge du reste, vous pouvez retourner à votre cours. Tu peux marcher, Ivy ?”, demande gentiment Nagy. Quand Ivy hoche simplement la tête, elle l’aide à se relever et prend sa main pendante des mains de Christopher. “Merci Christopher, mais je pense que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd’hui,” dit Nagy avec toute la fermeté qu’elle réussit à injecter dans ces quelques mots.

Sur le chemin de l’infirmerie, Nagy se dit quand même qu’elle est contente de ne pas avoir eu à pousser Ivy dans les escaliers finalement. Ca aurait peut-etre été plus rapide mais sa conscience n’aurait pas supporté. Après tout, un Pouffy, c’est fait à 50% d’amour et 50% de culpabilité.

Phil a déjà préparé un lit pour Ivy. “Mademoiselle Rosenstein, je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt dans mon infirmerie,” Phil dit d’un ton neutre. Le manque de chaleur de l’infirmière est palpable et soudain les larmes se mettent à couleur le long des joues d’Ivy. Le cocktail d’émotions et de douleur qu’elle a du ressentir a fini par la faire craquer et des sanglots parcourent son corps. Les barrières que Phil avait mises en place se brisent immédiatement et elle s’accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur d’Ivy.

“Ivy, Ivy, regarde moi,” dit-elle avec une voix qu’elle emprunte sûrement à son passé. “Tout va bien se passer, petite fleur. Je te promets que dès demain, tous tes os auront repoussé et tu n’y verras que du feu.” Les larmes d’Ivy ne cessent pas de couler, mais elle ne sanglote plus. Phil la prend dans ses bras et la dépose gentiment sur le lit. “J’ai juste besoin que tu boives cette potion pour moi, Ivy. Tu peux faire ça ?”, Phil demande avec une douceur extrême. Ivy hoche faiblement la tête, et boit la potion que Phil lui tend, les joues toujours mouillées par ses larmes, qui ont désormais cessé de couler. Une petite grimace surgit sur son visage, il semble que la potion n’ait pas un goût de Caprisun. Sûrement exténuée, la jeune fille ferme les yeux presque aussitôt.

Après toutes les émotions qu’elle vient de ressentir, Nagy ne se sent pas de quitter le chevet d’Ivy. Et il semblerait que Phil ressente la même chose, puisqu’elle s’installe de l’autre côté du lit. C’est une occasion en or qu Nagy se doit de saisir.

“Je sais que vous m’avez dit de ne pas m’en mêler,” dit Nagy, “mais je continue de penser qu’il faut que vous parliez à Ivy.” Phil la regarde avec un air si triste que Nagy a presque envie de se lever et lui faire un câlin. “C’est vrai, je ne connais pas les circonstances de votre relation.” _Ou plutôt, je ne suis pas censée les connaître._ “Mais je sais que Ivy en souffre. Si le destin vous a réunies, c’est peut-être pour une bonne raison.”

Phil ne regarde pas Nagy, non. Elle observe le visage d’Ivy qui a l’air de s’être endormie. Mais Nagy connaît bien cette technique. Faire semblant de respirer régulièrement et être le plus immobile possible. Pour une petite fille dont les os repoussent, Ivy est bien trop immobile et Nagy est presque sûre qu’elle ne dort pas.

“Mais que veux-tu que je lui dise ?” Nagy remarque le changement du vouvoiement au tutoiement mais n’ose rien dire. “Que depuis qu’elle ne fait plus partie de ma vie, il y a un trou béant qui s’est creusé en moi ? Que oui, j’aimais sa mère plus que tout, mais qu’elle était ma fille, mon bébé, ma petite fleur, mon ange, et que je regrette chaque seconde où je n’ai pas pu être auprès d’elle ? Que parfois, j’ai maudit le destin de m’avoir faite sorcière, pas pour tous les ami.e.s que j’ai perdu.e.s mais parce que ça m’a coûté les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour moi ? Ce même destin qui a décidé qu’elle serait elle aussi une sorcière, faisant souffrir sa mère, elle et moi par la même occasion ?” Puis, Phil caresse doucement la joue d’Ivy. “J’ai tellement regretté Ivy. Tellement regretté de ne pas m’être battue pour toi quand ta mère est venue m’accuser d’avoir fait de toi une sorcière. Mais ses mots m’ont tellement fait souffrir que je n’ai pas pu réagir.” Des larmes ont commencé à couler sur les joues de Phil, et c’est en le remarquant que Nagy réalise qu’elle aussi s’est mise à pleurer. “J’aurais dû te garder avec moi, t’apprendre que la magie est un don merveilleux, qui peut accomplir de grandes choses. T’apprendre que ta mère a vécu des traumatismes que je n’ai fait que réveiller, sans le vouloir. T’apprendre que tu es une enfant incroyable et que, sorcière ou non, tu mérites tout l’amour du monde. Et que tu as le mien pour toujours.”

À ce moment là, Phil craque. Elle couvre son visage de ses mains et se lève, sans rien dire de plus, pour se réfugier dans son bureau. Elle ne verra pas les larmes couler des yeux d’Ivy. Elle ne verra pas que sa fille --parce que, quoi qu’en dise sa mère biologique, Phil est aussi la mère d’Ivy-- a entendu son message.

Nagy serre simplement la main d’Ivy et essuie ses larmes avec son autre main. “Repose-toi, Ivy, je reviendrai te voir demain matin.” Ivy lui serre la main en retour mais n’ouvre pas les yeux.

Après toutes les émotions qu’elle vient de vivre, Nagy aussi a besoin de repos.

* * *

 

Sur le chemin de l’infirmerie, Nagy se prépare à toutes les éventualités. Après tout, la mission n’est pas encore terminée et si jamais Ivy est de nouveau rentrée dans sa coquille, Nagy trouvera bien un moyen de l’aider.

Lorsqu’elle approche de la porte de l’infirmerie, elle entend les voix des deux sorcières. Elle utilise tout son entraînement de Pouffy et s’introduit furtivement dans l’infirmerie.

“On dirait que votre main est tout à fait guérie, Mademoiselle Rosenstein. Est-ce que vous avez encore besoin de repos ?”

“Non, ça va,” répond Ivy d’une petite voix. Lorsque l’infirmière commence à s’éloigner, elle ajoute tout doucement “Merci, Phillie.”

Phillie ? Nagy n’a jamais donné ce surnom à Phil. Mais elle n’y avait jamais réfléchi : quand Ivy était petite, elle devait sûrement appeler Phil comme ça.

Lorsque Phil se retourne, les larmes lui ont déjà monté aux yeux. C’est comme si toutes les années de souffrance s’évaporaient peu à peu face à l’amour de la jeune fille en face d’elle. “Oh, Ivy. Tu te souviens ?”

“Bien sûr que je me souviens… Je n’ai jamais oublié.” Cachée derrière un paravent, Nagy sent que sa mission va très bientôt se terminer. “Toi aussi tu m’as manqué pendant tout ce temps. Au début, je n’ai pas compris pourquoi Maman et moi on était parties. Elle disait que tu avais fait de mauvaises choses, mais elle ne voulait pas me dire quoi,” dit la jeune fille en se tordant les mains. “Et à chaque fois que je lui demandais ça la rendait tellement triste que j’ai fini par arrêter.

“Et puis un jour, il y a deux ans, j’étais tellement triste, parce que mon lapin venait de mourir. Et partout dans ma chambre, des peluches de lapin ont commencé à apparaître. Et quand Maman m’a trouvée au milieu de tous ces lapins, d’abord elle n’a pas compris. Mais après ça… Elle les a tous récupérés et jetés à la poubelle. Mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, j’étais triste, et les peluches réapparaissaient, encore et encore. Et Maman me regardait comme si elle avait peur de moi.

“Je me souviens de ce jour, quand Maman m’a emmenée te voir. Au début, j’étais contente de te revoir, je me disais qu’on allait re être une famille, comme avant. Et je me souviens de ce qu’elle a dit. Que j’étais comme toi, que j’étais…. Pas humaine. Et tu avais l’air si énervée, Phillie. Je savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais pas que Maman soit triste, et je voulais pas que tu sois triste. Mais le regard que tu nous as lancé m’a fait si peur.”

“Ivy, mon ange, jamais, jamais je ne t’aurais fait de mal, j’espère que tu sais ça maintenant ? Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s’est passé avec ta mère. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu’elle soit triste, mais les circonstances en ont voulu autrement. Mais tu n’avais rien à voir avec tout ça, Ivy. Noreen t’aime, quoi qu’il arrive. Et je pense qu’avoir une fille pour sorcière l’aidera à surmonter son passé. C’est sûrement déjà un peu le cas, sinon elle ne t’aurait pas laissée partir.”

“C’est elle qui a insisté pour que je vienne. Moi j’avais peur, mais elle m’a dit que j’avais besoin d’apprendre à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Je crois qu’elle avait peur que je vienne, mais qu’elle avait encore plus peur que je perde le contrôle.”  Nagy imagine Noreen sur le Chemin de Traverse, partagée entre sa peur panique des sorciers et le besoin de protéger sa fille à tout prix.

“Ivy, est-ce que tu peux attendre quelques instants ? J’ai quelque chose pour toi.”

Lorsque Phil revient elle tend une petit boîte à Ivy. Quand la petite fille l’ouvre, elle a le souffle coupé. “Une bague…?” Quand Phil hoche la tête, Ivy prend la bague dans ses mains. “Elle est magnifique.” C’est un simple anneau en argent, surmonté d’un petit diamant. C’est peut-être la simplicité de la bague qui la rend si belle.

“Un jour il y a très longtemps, j’avais envisagé de demander ta mère en mariage avec cette bague. C’est la bague que ma mère m’a léguée. Elle l’avait elle-même reçue d’une de ses tantes qui n’avait pas eu d’enfants. Elle est censée se transmettre de mère en fille, et… Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous, dans mon coeur, tu resteras toujours ma fille, ma petite fleur, mon ange,” dit Phil avec un sourire aussi doux que ses paroles.

Ivy essaie de mettre la bague, “On dirait bien qu’elle est trop grande pour l’instant,” dit-elle en rigolant. “Mais merci Phillie, je la garderai précieusement jusqu’à ce que je puisse la porter. Et la donner à ma fille aussi un jour.”

Nagy sent qu’elle disparaît petit à petit et c’est tant mieux parce que sinon Phil et Ivy l’auraient bientôt repérée aux sanglots qu’elle sent sortir de sa poitrine. C’est la mission la plus personnelle qui lui ait été donné d’accomplir, et elle n’oubliera jamais les voix de ces deux femmes, ni leur peine, ni leur joie de s’être enfin retrouvées.

* * *

 

Lorsque Jane ouvre les yeux, elle tombe sur les regards anxieux de ses ami.e.s. On aurait dit qu’aucun.e.s d’entre elleux n’avaient bougé depuis son départ.

Pendant un instant, elle ne dit mot, peut être pour réaliser ce qu’il vient de se passer ou peut être pour taquiner ses camarades.

“Nagy ?” s’enquiert Lili “Tu vas bien ?”

Le regard de la Pouffy se pose doucement sur la maman du groupe. Elle à l’air aussi anxieuse que les autres, les sourcils froncés et une grimace inquiète sur le visage.

Décidant de mettre fin à leur supplice, Nagy s’approche de Lili et la prend brusquement dans ses bras.

“C’était génial ! Vraiment une de mes meilleures missions !”

Un soupir de soulagement parcourt la salle à ses mots, tou.te.s la regardent maintenant avec un doux sourire.

“Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que ça fait de rencontrer vos créations ! J’ai l’impression d’avoir mis bas sans m’en rendre compte!” Les Pouffys éclatent de rire à ces paroles.

“J’ai eu une image très perturbante dans ma tête” grimace Saki.

“Dépêche toi de tout nous raconter!” Sous l’injonction de Lu, Nagy s’empresse de narrer toutes ses péripéties, racontant comment elle a rencontré ses personnages, comment elle est parvenue à les rapprocher, sa rencontre avec Teddy Lupin mais également la façon dont elle s’est rendu compte que ses mots, ceux qu’elle écrivait à partir de son imagination pouvait avoir des conséquences horribles pour ses protagonistes.

Après qu’elle ait fini de raconter son histoire, il y a un petit moment de silence qui est bien vite brisé par Haz et son éloquence.

“En fait si je comprend bien, si c’est de ton univers qu’il est question, c’est à dire celui que tu as créé, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu pouvais directement changer l’histoire en modifiant ce que tu avais écris ?”

Tou.te.s se regardent dans le blanc des yeux avant qu’un rire nerveux ne se répande dans la pièce.

“C’est sûr que ça aurait été légèrement  plus rapide,” commente Ax.

“Mais beaucoup moins cool,” contre Ju.

“Oui mais ça m’aurait évité quelques larmes,” répond Lou qui avait craqué lorsque Nagy leur comptait son périple.

“Et puis, ça m’a fait du bien de voir ce que j’avais créé,” termine Nagy. “Malgré le fait que c’était un peu déboussolant, ça a été un bonne expérience ! Et puis soyons honnêtes : qui d’entre nous refuserait une mission dans le monde d’Harry Potter ?”

“Qui refuserait une mission tout court ?” rajoute Saki.

Tou.te.s ne peuvent qu’être d’accord avec elles. Il est indéniable que tou.te.s adorent aller en mission.

“D’ailleurs” propose Lili “ et si on faisait un jeu pour déterminer qui s’occupe de la prochaine mission Harry Potter ?”

“Un Card vs Humanity !”

Sous les conseils de Cha, tou.te.s s’installent dans le salon; une boisson chaude dans les mains et imaginant les combinaison de phrases les plus improbables possibles.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que toute la maisonnée est endormie (sauf peut-être Saki qui a une fâcheuse tendance à vivre la nuit), Nagy n’arrive pas a dormir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle rejoue les événements de ses dernières semaines. Prise d’une impulsion soudaine, elle agrippe de la main son ordinateur et commence à écrire, les heures défilent tandis qu’elle se perd dans ses mots.

_L’anniversaire_   
_Le soleil se levait en ce 22 février et Poudlard reposait sous un doux soleil hivernal. Ivy ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu’un petit mot l’attendait sur sa table de chevet._   
_“Bonjour Ivy-chérie, Joyeux anniversaire mon coeur, profite de ta journée et amuse-toi bien. Je t’attend ce soir dans mes appartements pour pouvoir fêter cela avec toi._   
_Phil <3”_

_Ivy reposa la lettre et un doux sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir célébrer ce jour avec une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Et puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle ressentait le soudain besoin de s’acheter des cuissardes._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou Nagy ! On s’est très très grandement inspiré.e.s de ton travail, mais forcément, on a du prendre des libertés avec tes personnages, j’espère que tu ne nous en voudra pas trop. <3  
> Et on espère qu'on t'aura autant fait pleurer que nous on a pleuré en lisant ton OC. :'(


End file.
